


牛仔十诫 Ten Commandments of the Cowboy

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a Professor, Cowboy AU, Erik is a cowboy, M/M, 有能力AU, 牛仔AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 正文十章，番外两章，也许会有番外三
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

第一诫

车窗外的能见度很低，雾越来越浓。Charles开了两个小时也没看到加油站、快餐店、民宅、信号灯、路牌。好像它们全被大雾中的怪物吞噬了。Google地图在他驶出拉勒米二十英里后就没路了，他现在在一条空白的地面上“滑行”。  
Charles尽量不去回忆看过的电影、迷雾、寂静岭、死寂等等。否则以他丰富的想像力很难撑到目的地。  
在大雾的映衬下，天空中的月亮的轮廓毛绒绒的，像只长着触手的小动物。Charles又行驶了大约两英里，这只小动物也玩起了捉迷藏，躲进了黑色的幕布中。  
Charles开的是一辆1972年的雪佛兰Suburban。车身保养得还不错，除了有一道窗关不严、油表灯亮个不停外没什么大问题。  
Charles打开车前灯，两道橘黄色的光柱沿着车头向前延伸开，长度不超过五十英尺。靠着这种微弱的光亮，对向车道稍远一点的车都看不清。  
当初那个卖二手车的家伙把它形容成是能变形的汽车人，除了不能潜水几乎无所不能。可现在它的减震器咯吱咯吱作响，雨刷器也动不了，最要命的它的空调时冷时热，此时车内的温度越来越低。Charles戴着围巾手套开车仍感到寒风不停地往衣服里钻。  
轮胎摩擦地面发出尖锐的响声，听起来很像夹了石子或扎进了钉子。  
加上这一路反复的维修，到达目的地之前它就该进废车场了。  
他的这时手机响了，上面显示Moira MacTaggert。Charles接通电话。“是我。”  
“谢天谢地，终于通了。你在哪儿？”Moira的声音听起来紧张又难以置信。“我真不敢相信你真的去了。Sean告诉我的时候我还以为他在开玩笑。”  
“具体的位置我无法回答你，地图显示还有三十英里到达奥弗——唔，这个名字有点绕口，奥弗拉特湖，我推测它是肯斯科河的支流汇集成的。我行驶的这条路叫I-80I。”  
“I-80I？平均每年都有十八个人死在上面的那条路？我记得2010年它就被关闭了，连Google卫星图都找不到。你怎么飞到哪儿去的？”  
“出发前我肯定不知道它这么致命。”Charles说道。   
“原因。”  
“我要去约翰逊洞穴小镇。”  
一阵沉默，时间长到Charles以为她挂断了电话，他猜她此刻八成在揉捏额头，苦恼于好友再次陷入不切实际的的幻想中。  
“一个不存在的小镇。你用飞镖选的位置？还是点下转动的地球仪敲定的？”  
“都不是。”  
“这不好玩。”她周围传来开门的声音和Sean的讲话声。他们交谈了一会，Moira大概放下手机赶他出去。“先不说那条路多么危险。它比起约翰逊洞穴来说就是小儿科。你还记得Butch Williams、Lucas Brown、Confessor Jones吗？”  
Moira一口气说了三个名字，难为她记得那么清楚。他们都是美国地理学家协会的成员，Williams是社会学者。Brown是古生物学者。Jones是历史学家。他们三个人都把命丢在了约翰逊洞穴。严格的说Williams和Brown找到了尸体，Jones只找到了背包、帐篷、全身衣服和一截手指。  
“作为你的朋友，我真希望你能重新考虑你的决定。现在回来还来得及。”  
“约翰逊洞穴并不是无人区，美洲白绢斑蝶的发现者Himilton Garcia用了不到五天探索了那里，并活着走了出来。另一位探险家Ken Faried用了不到两天。”  
“没有照片，没有记录。Ken Faried本人对那段经历绝口不提，以至于很多人甚至怀疑他根本没去过。Himilton Garcia失去了一只眼睛和一条腿。还要永远和神经性头疼相伴。探险热过去，没有人愿意踏进洞穴范围内一步。1979年，一架BE58在距离洞穴三英里的地点失事，飞机的乘客和机组人员全部神秘失踪。时间退回到1946年，那里突然出现了大量外星飞船的残害。你看，连幽灵号都被它吞噬得一干二净。它就是存在于地球上的黑洞。”  
Charles感受过无数次Moira紧张的情绪。他竭力避免被那种紧张渲染，他也很会安慰她。  
“还记得索诺兰吗？”  
“我不敢忘。”Moira说，“如果再发生一次我的心脏恐怕要停了。”  
当时Charles独自一个人穿越无人区。所有人都以为他必死无疑，但他从那里完好无损地归来，连指甲都没少一片。  
“你知道我的个性，我不会回去的，除非我能找到我想要的。”  
“没有人能永远保持好运。”通话出现了短暂的间隔，她急急地问道：“和你爸爸有关？”  
“他的律师把他的一部分文件寄给了我，我可能找到了一些线索。”  
“我不知道的你的根据是什么，但愿你能有所收获。”她长久地叹了口气，“生日快乐。”  
“我的生日还有一个星期才到。”  
“那个地方肯定没有讯号，我要做第一个祝福你的人。”  
“除了你我不知道还有谁记得。”  
Sharon从他十八岁离开家后就再没和他联络过，他有时候会希望她寄张卡片或在留言信箱留下只言片语。但所有希望都落空了。  
“我会每天祈祷你不被铁血战士抓住的。”  
“谢了。”  
Charles切断了电话。 

车窗外像被盖上了一块白色的纱帘，什么也看不见。一种焦急、不安的情绪无声无息地渗透进车内。Charles减了速，仪表盘显示五十迈。

突然有什么朝前挡风玻璃冲了过来，Suburban和它相距不过十英尺，它头上满是触须，两只翅膀上下舞动。  
Charles按下喇叭，喇叭发出低声的呜咽，那声音比一张纸飘落到地面都高不了多少分贝。  
临撞到它的一刹那Charles猛打方向刹车，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的叫声，地面上拖出一条黑色的刹车痕迹。距离它不到一英寸的地方，Charles刹住了车。  
Charles看清车前方是个穿着黄色的上衣和卡其裤的男人，头上戴着同色系长流苏的滑雪帽，近距离看很像像竖着耳朵的袋鼠，总之，袋鼠也比大雾茫茫中出现克苏鲁强一些。  
Charles降下一半车窗。“上帝啊，你还好吧。我的喇叭不太好用，上午它还是好用的。”  
“好的不能再好。能搭个便车吗？”  
“上来吧。”  
“这天气真他妈要命。”搭车人开门坐到副驾驶的位置，带着腥味的雾气随着他涌进车内。他摘掉帽子，露出剃得很短的平头。“Colonel Torres。”  
“安全带。”Charles提示。  
Torres思考了一会“安全带”这个名字，手滑到身侧系好安全带，  
“Charles Xavier。”Charles说，“说真的，我刚刚差点撞到你。”  
“没啥。我的车抛锚了，手机也没电了。有电也没什么用，这里经常没信号。我在这里等了快三个钟头，过了六辆车，没一辆车愿意停下。再等下去我他妈就快冻死了，换辆灵车经过我也会扑上去的。”  
Torres自然地把手伸向吹风口，试图用热风温暖指头。  
“暖风坏了。”Charles有点不忍心告诉他真相。  
Torres反复搓着手，思维全是对烟、热咖啡还有伏特加的渴望。可Charles一样也没有。Torres淘遍全身的口袋才找到半包烟，接着去摸车内的点烟器。  
“点烟器用不了。”Charles说，“储物箱里有半盒Kitkat。如果你想填饱肚子，它可能不太够。”  
“我正需要。”

Torres吃着Kitkat，打量Charles“英国人？”  
Charles承认了。  
“来这儿度假？”Torres自嘲地笑了一下，仿佛在这种天气问出这种问题非常愚蠢。  
“去约翰逊洞穴。”  
“又是那里？那里埋着宝藏吗？”  
“美洲白绢斑蝶的确是。”  
Torres每一簇思维都好像在嘲笑这人是个不要命的智障。但Charles绝对不是智障，他的学位可以证明。  
“你知道雾为什么这么大吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“洞穴的雾溜出来了。”Torres的语气非常认真，“我很少给人忠告。听着，不想把命丢了就立刻掉头。我生活在这里三十年，失踪在那儿的人成千上万，我从没听过虫子比命值钱。洞穴已经被诅咒了，连乌鸦族的巫师都不敢冒然靠近那里。据说里面住着克查尔科阿特尔。你知道它是什么吗？相当于你们的死神。”  
“有太多人劝告我说不要去。我想听点别的。你知道有谁曾经去过那里？”  
“我小时候听说Garcia。去过。他回到镇上的时候只剩半条命了。除了他，我想不出还有谁。”说完他扭头看向车窗玩弥漫的大雾。  
“除了他之外还有谁去过？”  
“没有。”  
他的思维露出一丝窘迫，像是不愿承认自己撒了谎。  
为了转移话题，他摆弄收音机，没有声音，他连拍了几下。  
“它也坏了。”Charles尴尬的说道。  
“我知道你认为我在骗人。”Torres 试图挑起信的话题。“大概在十多年前，那时候我还没结婚。有一次我开车去罗斯威尔见我的未婚妻。上路前一个乌鸦族印第安老人告诉我‘全神贯注地开车，眼睛看着前面。不要随便下车，会遭遇灾祸。’但我没忍住，我开了两个小时停在路边撒尿。当时的雾和现在一样大，一个长着鹿角的人向我走来。我当时非常害怕，因为他一定是现身人间的鹿克齐纳。我虔诚地跪了下来，并且把打算带给未婚妻的礼物供奉给他。结果等他靠近我才看清楚他是一个扛着死鹿的老头。”  
说完他笑了起来，手不停地拍打储物箱。“后来我的未婚妻和我解除了婚约和一个伐木工跑了，全因为我没听那个老人的话。”  
他看到Charles不为所动的表情，继续说道：  
“去年的时候，我开着车回家，也是走这条路。风很大，我看到一顶黑色的牛仔帽飞在天空中——没有牛仔会离开他的帽子十英尺远。我感到不妙，立刻下了车，想抓住它。你猜发生了什么？”  
Charles开着车，并不想说出Torres心中正想的答案。“它飞到天空中去了。”  
“它戴在了一个路边的十字架上。我朝那个方向看了一眼立刻上了车。我看到一副骨架站在十字架旁，上身穿着皮夹克，骨爪插在口袋里。它把帽子戴上头，朝我一笑，眼睛露出血一样红光。你知道它从口袋里掏出了什么吗？”  
Charles犹豫着该不该告诉他这个故事听起来像是恶灵骑士的2.0版本。  
这个搭车客嘴里没有一句真话。Charles可以读他的脑子，找到有用的信息，并且不留下任何痕迹，但Charles从来不那么做。他不喜欢勉强任何人，也不喜欢别人勉强他。  
所以当坐在后面的Torres拿出一只9mm口径的M9，抵住Charles背心说，“靠边停车”时，Charles停了下来。  
“对不起。我说的是实话。我的运气不好。这是我第一次抢劫，我的店关了。我的妻子马上就要生了。”他打量Charles的车，“你的刹车该修，雨刷器也该换掉。他妈的我为什么说这个。”  
“我能理解。”Charles手指点点额际。  
Torres不好意思的垂下拿枪的手，“我没打算杀你，里面没有子弹。”  
“我知道。”Charles重新发动车子，车子没发动起来。“帮忙推一把。”  
“你不可能什么都知道。”Torres使劲推着Suburban声音嘶哑。“别丢下我。”  
Charles减了速，Torres跟着车跑了一会终于坐到位置上。“曾经有个家伙去过洞穴。他活着回来了。但他不会再去的。你有多少钱都无法打动他。”Torres又看了一眼Charles的车，“开这种车的人也不像有钱人。”  
“我在哪儿能找到他？”  
“吊死鬼酒吧。你可以去那儿碰碰运气。”Torres说，“前面路口停车，我在那儿下车，那是我家。欢迎来我家玩。”  
“谢了，他叫什么。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“他的联络方式？”  
“没有，他是个真正的牛仔。”Torres的回答听起来像个谜语，但它好像能解释一切。  
“对了，最后一个问题。”Charles说，“克查尔科阿特尔是什么？”  
“蛇神。”  
Torres下了车，Charles果然看到路边停着一个拖车房，窗子投射出微弱的光亮，足以温暖晚归人的心。

Charles费了一番周折才找到吊死鬼酒吧。酒吧是一层的木质建筑，外墙漆成棕色。门口左侧立着两排拴马桩横木。上面没拴着马，横木旁边停放着两台CBR500R摩托车和几辆货车。横木右侧摆放着一块用彩灯装饰的招牌——上面写着吊死鬼酒吧。  
Charles推门进去，他先看到一根图腾柱，接着是装饰着各种头骨和马鞍的墙壁，铺着波普花纹地毯的地面。酒吧内安置着十多张木桌，椅子都是按照马槽的样子设计的，也可能从马厩直接卸下来的。连音乐听起来都带着Titoli的旋律。

Charles走进酒吧，轮哄哄的酒吧一瞬间安静下来，无数的目光聚集到他身上。  
这里大多数男人都穿着夹克衫和牛仔裤，头戴各种颜色的高顶毡帽，脚下穿着马靴。他穿着羊毛外套和卡其裤，与整个地方格格不入。  
他集中精神，不感知任何人，因为他知道稍不留神，脑子里就会被各种声音塞满。  
“这地方真糟，但我不能回家，我没地方可去。”  
“我被她甩了，不，她不能这么对我。她骗我，她根本不爱我。”  
“我不能辞职，这份工作我干了五年。我受够了，老板是个人渣，我居然陪他来这种地方。”  
“我不能呼吸，我要吐了……我不喜欢人多的地方，我想一个人安静待着。”

一个胖男人站起身，他大约四十多岁，头上没戴帽子，一只眼睛带着黑色的眼罩。  
稀疏的头发和胡子像芝士碎扳般洒在头顶和脸上。他穿着皮套裤和橘红色的毛织衬衫，三颗扣子敞开，露出胸口的狼纹身和同样稀疏的毛发。因为皮肤松弛，它更像一只愁眉苦脸的斗牛犬。  
他用一只猥琐的灰眼睛上下打量Charles，连着打了几个酒嗝说道：“来了只小羊。”  
他的话引起同桌的两个男人的哄笑。  
“没错，我们该找点乐子。”一个长得有点像贾方的男人重重地放下酒杯说道。  
Charles经过“斗牛犬”身边的时候，“斗牛犬”后退一步，用庞大的身体挡住过道。  
“让开。”Charles说道。  
“哦，他对我说‘让开’”他回头朝朋友说到，换来了朋友的口哨声。  
“除非你吸——”他伸手去抓Charles的肩膀。  
还没等他的话说完，他打了个冷颤手垂下来。他绕过Charles径直走出大门，抱着摩托车座亲吻，还不停地用双手摩挲轮胎。Charles不想对这个家伙使用暴力，但他可以用点别的方法。  
Charles从窗子看到刚才和他两个同桌的男人拖着他离开拴马桩，他抱住另一个走出门的金发男人亲吻起来，被金发男人狠狠地揍了一拳。金发男人的同伴也加入了混战，他们扭打到一起。


	2. Chapter 2

第二诫

Charles走到吧台旁边，刚才触及“斗牛犬”思维那一下的感觉让他恶心得想吐。  
他感受过人们无数疯狂恶心的念头，但他永远都无法适应它们，他需要喝点东西转移注意力。  
酒保体格瘦小，肤色黝黑，亚麻色短发整齐地向后梳拢。他边擦拭杯子边问道：“喝点什么？”  
“苏打水。”Charles坐到吧椅上  
“很久没人点这个了。”酒保说，“在这个量产酒鬼的小镇，点酒精加发胶的都比苏打水的多。”  
Charles刚坐下，一个穿着整套西装的男人走过来——至少Charles不是唯一一个没穿牛仔裤和马靴的家伙了。  
以这个地方的保守程度来看，他没想到会有人搭讪。  
Charles感受到他的兴趣，换了往常，Charles或许会和他聊上几句，但现在有更重要的事做。他让西装男回到卡座反复背诵弗罗斯特的《一片残雪》。  
“能否告诉我这里为什么叫吊死鬼酒吧。”  
“这座小镇叫吊死鬼小镇，这座酒吧跟着叫这个名字。曾经有个警长在这里抓住了二十个抢劫犯，但他怕移送卡斯珀的时候出乱子，就在这里把他们全部处决了。绞刑持续了整整一天，惨叫声把周围的狼群都引来了。这里的人为了纪念那个警长就把这里命名为吊死鬼小镇。我知道你在想什么，警长叫Dick。大家不愿意这里被叫做Dick小镇。”酒保把苏打水移到Charles面前，“你不像来这儿听故事的。”  
“能否告诉我，Erik Lehnsherr在哪儿？”  
“一杯苏打水十五块，找人十五块可不够。我从不免费出售信息。”酒保拿起骰子杯，扔进三个骰子摇晃后放在桌面上，“小。”  
“大。”  
“4、4、2，10点。二十块。”  
“我输了。”Charles故意露出懊悔的表情。  
Charles随手摇了一次，“大。”  
“小。”  
接下来的几把吗，幸运女神一直盘踞在Charles身旁，他赢了酒保三百块。  
“我认输。”酒保朝最里面的一张牌桌歪了歪头。  
Charles首先看到一个男人的背影。他肩膀宽阔，双腿修长。上身穿着深灰色的衬衫，下身搭配一条褪色的牛仔裤，头上戴着一顶棕色的牛仔帽，帽檐右侧有一小块烧焦的痕迹，不留意根本看不出来。他的肩膀曲线松弛，好像根本没把对面的人放在眼里。  
对面的男人大约有两百磅重，体格强壮得像一辆重型卡车。这个人穿着白色T恤，脖子周围湿了一大块，显现出一半黑色的牛仔兄弟会纹身。他的一条手臂刺着一只杯子接着单眼睛流出的血.，那意思代表他是个冷酷无情的杀人狂。另一条手臂上刺着Per Iod。意思代表他大概不知道他被纹错了字，否则他一定会把纹身师的头拧断。  
“你该告诉我为什么找Lehnsherr，他犯了什么案子？杀人？绑架？抢劫？”  
“听起来他是个大麻烦。”  
“我常常担心他拔枪把球吧的人全部射杀了。”酒吧朝Charles做了个保密的手势，“FBI还是CIA？打算以什么罪名逮捕他？”  
Charles完全可以拿出驾照让酒保看，让这个家伙以为是警官证。把关于Erik的信息全告诉他，但Charles今天没有这个心情。  
“都不是，我是他的老朋友。”  
“我从没听说过他有朋友。”Charles能感到酒保的内心正拼命压抑着好奇。  
“你不知道的事很多。”Charles说，“我和他有些事情要了结。”  
“别说是我告诉你的。”酒保咂着嘴巴摇了摇头，“还有，千万别激怒他。这里叫不到救护车。最近的医院在十五英里外。”  
“他做了什么？”  
“我告诉你他做了什么。”酒保压低声音，“他的老仇家伐木工Allen被拧断了脖子，脸埋在泥土里。Miller的车翻进了阴沟，家里着了一场大火。Garcia被扔进了水泥搅拌机——没通电的搅拌机。Rodriguez失踪了，大家都猜测他被埋在Lehnsherr的院子里与其他十一个地狱火俱乐部的鬼魂相伴。”  
“你确定是Lehnsherr干的？”  
“我认为是，不过警方认定Allen摔死的原因是喝高了酒，踩空楼梯导致的。另外说一句，我认为这里百分之八十的凶杀案都和Lehnsherr有关。”  
“他如何同时犯下几桩案子？”  
“可能他是四胞胎，三个兄弟都在犯罪，最小的那个家伙看家放牧。”  
“你有着令人羡慕的想像力。”  
Erik对面的大个子眉头紧皱，时不时用食指挠挠额头和脖子，双腿交叉又打开，显得坐立难安。  
“看看Ronnie Steiner。他绝对是下一个倒霉蛋。”酒保说道。

Charles朝Erik走去。  
酒保在他身后念叨：“狼克齐纳赐予你挑战Lehnsherr的力量与智慧。”  
等Charles走得稍远一点，他问向另一个坐在吧台的正在抽烟斗的老者，“压谁？”  
“当然是Lehnsherr。五十块。”  
“五百块，我压这个年轻人。”老者搓了把脸，“我今天不能再输了。”  
“Lehnsherr从未输过。”  
“今晚之前。”

Charles站在Erik身后两英尺远的位置停了下来，他明显感觉到Erik的背部线条绷紧，放在桌面的左手放到了腰间——那里放着一把柯尔特“决斗者”转轮手枪。  
他继续靠近Erik，Erik的思维出现疑惑，但没把手移回牌桌。显然他觉得任何无声无息站在身后的家伙都是威胁。

Charles站在一个能看到牌，又不会被Erik立即抓住扭断脖子的位置上。  
Erik手里拿着三张5和四张6，黑桃2、3、5，显然他在等黑桃A或者4凑一个顺子。  
Charles用能力看了对面壮汉的牌。  
当Erik的注意力移向黑桃2时，Charles在心底叹了口气。  
Steiner打了一张草花K，又摸了一张红桃10。他的牌不错。  
Erik把牌扣到桌面上，从边缘摸出一张黑桃5打了出去，之后他摸了一张黑桃3，把草花3扔进了换牌柱。  
“Gin。”  
Erik把所有牌翻转，他的牌是5556666和黑桃A23。  
“操。”Steiner骂了一句，“你出千。”  
Steiner站了起来，他鼓起的肌肉几乎把T恤都涨破了。他猛地朝着Erik的脸就是一记直拳。  
Erik歪头闪过，右手顺势捏住Steiner的手腕，左手按住Steiner的后脑向下一压，  
Steiner的脸被压到了牌桌上发出砰地一声。  
有几个人朝这边望了一眼，发现声音出自Erik就又把头转了回去。  
“看清楚我的牌，还是让我踢爆你的蛋？”  
Steiner还从未受到过这种羞辱，他脖子挂满了汗，挣扎着想起身，嘴里还不停骂着脏话。他伸手往腰间摸索，一把格洛克被拔了出来。“你这个婊——”  
Charles下意识地想用能力制止Steiner下一步的行动。但伴随着骨骼错位的声音——显然有条胳膊脱臼了，Steiner像孩子般啜泣起来，枪掉到了地板上。  
“滚出去。我不会再讲第二遍。”Erik把格洛克踢到一边。  
Steiner动不了，看上去快吐出来了。  
Erik又加重了力道，牌桌跟着Steiner的挣扎晃动，估计再有半分钟，它就彻底散架了。  
Erik松开手，Steiner一只手垂在腰侧跑了出去，他的脸上粘着黑桃Q和红桃K两张牌，鼻孔留着血。身上混合呕吐物和汗液的臭味。途中还撞到了一个从洗手间出来的醉汉。Steiner单手把醉汉推到一边跑出门。  
酒吧里的其他人似乎对这一幕习以为常，换句话说他们都不愿意惹到Erik。

Erik把牌桌上剩下的半杯酒喝完，转过身扫了眼Charles，Charles朝他露出一个不能再友好的微笑。  
他们相距不到半英尺，从Charles的角度观察，Erik比他高五英寸左右，三十岁上下，体格健壮。暗金色头发，一双灰绿色眼睛目光锐利。他的鼻梁挺直，嘴唇很薄。嘴唇旁边的胡子很长，有几天没刮了。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫Charles Xavier。”Charles朝他伸出手。“能喝一杯吗？”  
“这里不准未成年学生进入。”Erik呼吸散发着酒精的味道，语气冰冷。  
“我是个成年人，实际上我在大学任教。”  
“恐怕你该给孩子们教点新玩意了。”  
“例如？”  
“别挡路。”Erik把黄褐色的外套随意穿在身上，走向吧台。“我对你没兴趣。”  
如果不是他的思维表达了相反的意思，Charles会以为Erik根本没把他放在眼里。  
Erik把Steiner的格洛克扔到吧台上，“今天的帐。”  
“他的酒我请。”Charles往吧台上放下两百块说道。  
酒吧把Charles的钱推回去，“今天所有人的酒Lehnsherr都请了。”  
Erik往门外走，Charles跟在他身后。  
“你想做什么？”走到门口Erik挡住门问道。  
“我需要一个向导。Torres向我推荐了你。”  
Erik暗骂了一句，“你找错人了。我不会再去那个鬼地方。”  
“听我说Erik，你不需要进入洞穴。”Charles说，“你只要带我找到洞穴。我会付给你一万块，如果有发现我还会再追加。”  
Erik的思维透露出一丝失望，Charles猜不透原因是什么。  
“我不缺钱，也不缺活干。”  
Erik走出大门，Charles跟在他身后。“斗牛犬”被那两个人绑在了拴马桩上，他趴在拴马桩上，忘我地对着木料说着情话，仿佛对现在的状况不能更满意。  
“有什么能让你改变主意吗？”  
“没有。”  
科学精神让Charles不会那么容易死心，他跟在Erik身后，看见Erik上了一辆黑色的Ford F-150老款货车。  
Charles打开车门上车，发动Suburban。但意外的是，车子根本打不着。他只能眼睁睁看着F-150故意在Suburban旁边绕了两圈离开。

等他的车子能发动，F-150连影都没了，他开着车绕了一圈，也没找到Erik的踪影。  
手表的指针指向十点半，他找了间汽车旅馆住下。旅馆老板娘又瘦又高，满头白发松松地在后脑挽成一个发髻。和诺曼伪装的贝茨夫人有几分相似。Charles洗澡的时候有几次都想用用五斗橱堵住洗手间的门。  
他的晚餐是牛肉汉堡和蔬菜沙拉。味道像是切碎的尼龙地毯和加了漂白剂的沥青。Charles的上一餐还是在拉勒米吃的，他就着茶把它们都吃下去了。  
没有热可可，温牛奶、甘菊茶，幸好他有随身携带睡前读物的习惯。  
Charles从行李中取出一本封皮都皱了的书。他深信熟悉的文字有助于适应陌生的环境。Charles翻开书，书第一页夹着一张2003年10月17日的华盛顿邮报。头版头条的标题是：经过警方全力搜寻，英国富豪Brian Xavier的座驾已于凌晨三点在霍特科姆湖中发现。该车辆为一辆2003年出厂的银灰色Allroad，牌照为357WSP。车内未发现Brian Xavier踪迹。接下来是Brian Xavier的身高体重，以及最后被看到时候穿的装束。截止到发稿时，警方还没有掌握其他线索。最下面一行字为纽约警方的电话。  
这篇报道Charles几乎快背下来了。另一张纸是张随手撕下的便签。纸张有些年头，已经泛黄卷边。纸正中间写着Teotihuacán Mauer Johnson。问题的关键是，字迹是Brian的，字下面还重重地画着一条线。  
Charles拿到这张纸便立刻看出到它们是三个地名。这三个地点和Brian失踪地相距很远。Charles也搞不清楚为什么Brian会记下它们。  
Charles认为这是Brian留给他的唯一线索。他去了其中两个地方，都毫无收获。约翰逊洞穴是最后一站。  
他把手里的书读了又读，直到睡意钻进他的脑子，他关掉灯。  
隔着薄薄的墙壁，旁边的房间传来滴答，滴答的声音。Charles记得左右两间房都没有人住，他裹紧毯子不去想声音的来源。  
临睡前他祈祷不会因为吃下的晚餐拉肚子，或是被旅馆老板娘乱刀砍死。

第二天一早Charles开着车在吊死鬼小镇来来回回地绕着圈子。他心里清楚，借由这种方法想找到Erik是不可能的。小镇只有一条主街，两旁分布着一家酒吧，一家棺材店、一间加油站、一座废弃的水塔和一家电影院，电影院门口贴着决斗犹马镇正在热映的海报。电影院对面是一家关门的七日披萨店和货架都空着的便利店。  
Charles和便利店老板聊了一会，老板是个有点驼背的老人。只要Charles提到Lehnsherr，他就会巧妙的绕开话题。仿佛Lehnsherr和伏地魔一样是个不能被提及名字的男人。

他驶离便利店不久，就看到一个熟悉的身影——昨天和Erik打牌的Steiner。  
Steiner站在一辆蓝色的Tacoma旁，手中拿着千斤顶，脚旁边搁着一个直径40英寸的大轮胎。他的手臂缠着一圈绷带，但活动自如。  
“嘿，能告诉我Erik Lehnsherr住在哪儿吗？”Charles降下车窗问道。  
提起Erik的名字，Steiner感到羞辱，他的胖脸涨得通红，他随手把轮胎往货箱上一丢，车身都被压得一颤。他两手揉搓着指头，朝Charles的车走过来。  
到了Charles的车旁边，他脸上的青筋暴起，双手抓住Suburban的保险杠往上抬，试图用力量把保险杠卸下来。  
“我不建议你用这种方式发泄情绪。”Charles建议道。  
下一秒钟，Steiner乖乖地退回到Tacoma旁边。  
Charles趁着发问的瞬间，读了Steiner的脑子。  
Steiner打算去农场找Erik寻仇——用洗洁精毒杀Erik的马和羊。  
“你该为你的行为感到羞耻。”Charles命令Steiner把注意力转移到走进便利店看到的第一样东西上。  
不一会，Steiner从便利店里出来。透过橱窗，Charles看到老板惊讶地睁大了眼睛和嘴巴。  
Steiner手里费力地把两个巨大的纸袋扔进后备箱，纸袋里面塞满了毛线球和织衣针。相信再过不久他能用颜色鲜艳的椅子套和挂毯把家中装饰一番了。另外说不定他也会因此结交不少老人院的朋友们。  
“你该先从编织蝴蝶结开始，试着用它们把头发扎成马尾吧。”Charles好心提醒。“随着慢慢提升难度，你会找到乐趣的。”  
“谢谢。”Steiner朝Charles挥了挥手，粉红色的脸上露出像派大星一样的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

第三诫

自从晨曦把浓雾撕开一道口子，路两旁的云杉树林渐渐显出了形态。Charles在林中小路行驶了四十分钟，开始怀疑是不是Steiner记错了或者自己走错了路。直到五分钟后他看到了路标——一辆破旧的渔船。他顺着船头指向的方向又开了不到一百码，一间孤单单的小屋出现在道路尽头。  
Erik的那辆黑色F-150停在屋子旁边——Charles没找错地方。

Charles停车打量眼前的屋子。小屋是木头搭建的，屋顶倾斜，外观粗糙简陋。墙面只刷了一层防水油漆，经过阳光暴晒已经起了皮。两扇玻璃窗被窗帘挡住，看不到屋内的样子。  
正对着小屋的木门，门上方钉着一个锈迹斑斑的马蹄铁。门旁边堆着一摞轮胎和三个油桶。稍远的地方立着一个满是伤痕的木桩，一把锋利的斧子立在上头，木桩旁边码着一些劈好的木柴。他下了车朝屋子走去，屋子外围地面铺着石子，鞋子踩上去发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
相距木屋二十英尺的地方有一座马厩，马厩外墙堆着摞成小山的草料捆。离马厩不远是牧场，外围立着一排高矮不一的木桩，木桩之间用铁丝网连接。  
一头黑色的安格斯母牛领着一头小公牛啃地上的一团像是干苜蓿的东西。看到陌生人经过，小公牛喘着粗气，边发出怒吼，边用角狠狠地撞击木桩。  
“安静，安静，我要找你们的主人。”Charles朝它摆摆手。倔强的小牛理也不理，继续撞击着木桩。  
Erik从马厩走出来，他穿着皱巴巴的伐木工外套和破牛仔裤，头上仍然带着那顶棕色牛仔帽。  
Erik把饲料桶放到一旁，打量Charles。  
“又见面了。”Charles说道。  
“你怎么找到这儿的？”  
“我没跟踪你。一个编织爱好者告诉我的。”Charles展露出善意的微笑，他的微笑通常对大多数人有用，不过Erik显然除外。  
Erik避免和Charles目光接触，把手套脱下来朝小牛摇了摇，只一个动作，小牛安静下来。“我没兴趣陪你玩探险游戏。你看到了，我很忙。”  
“我可以等。”  
Erik抽出马厩后面挂着的水管，打开水阀，捏住水管的一头清洗饲料桶。  
“你最好离开这里，这里不是你呆的地方。”  
Charles后退了几步，水桶喷出的水仍然溅湿了他的鞋面。“我明天还会再来，总有一天你会答应我。”  
Erik把水管往桶里一丢，侧头贴近Charles的耳朵低声威胁，“你知道上次和我这么讲话的人去了哪儿吗？”  
Erik的语气强势，思维不停地表现出驱赶Charles的意思，却没有一丁点伤害Charles的念头。  
这个心口不一的家伙。  
“搅拌机？奥弗拉特湖？”Charles仰起头直视Erik的眼睛，“你吓不到我的。”  
“外人会带来麻烦。”Erik返回屋内拿出了一支猎枪。  
伴随着刹车的声音，几辆黑色的切诺基停到牧场旁边。  
车上下来十几个健壮的男人，把Erik和Charles围在中间。领头的人穿着古铜色的西装。瘦长的身体上长着一个硕大的脑袋，棕红色的短发均匀地分布在他的头皮上，像是用除草机刚刚剪完的草地。这片“草地”喷了不少香水，味道和除草剂差不多。Charles相信不到半个钟头方圆几英里内的蚊虫都会被这种味道杀死。  
这个人看了一眼Charles，目光转向Erik。  
“Lehnsherr，我不知道你有客人。”他摇晃着巨大的脑袋，Charles担心对方再用力头就摇晃掉了。  
“不关你的事。”  
“自我介绍一下，Ted Bonney——这片土地未来的主人。”Bonney打量Charles，挤出一个商业化的微笑。  
“滚出去。”Erik端起步枪指向Bonney。“我永远也不可能出售基诺莎。”  
“这不是谈问题的态度，Lehnsherr先生。把枪放下。”Bonney装腔作势的说。  
Erik把子弹上了膛，“离开这里。”  
几名随行人员也掏出了枪指着Erik。Charles的手搭上额际，他试图用能力控制在场的十几个人。

就在这时，一只不知道从哪儿冒出来的飞虫绕着Bonney盘旋、冲撞。Bonney挥舞手臂，它却径直落到Bonney左手手背上，狠狠地蛰了一下。Bonney疼得大叫出声，立即高抬起另一只手作势往下拍。  
“我劝你不要。”Charles放低了声音，仿佛他声音大一点都会影响到那只虫子。“它碰巧是红尾胡蜂，一种既美丽又脆弱的濒危昆虫。Bonney先生，你的一举一动关乎整个生态系统的平衡——”  
Charles的话还没说完，Bonney啪的一声把胡蜂拍成了一团黑色的泥。他掏出手帕擦了擦手，把手帕丢到地上。然后把擦干净的手背给Charles看——那上面有一个红色的包，像是一颗粉刺。  
“看来它更加濒危了，但愿它的同类不会运气这么差。”Bonney露出一个恶劣的笑容。  
“你知道你做了什么吗？”Charles语气严肃，“你的行为触犯了怀俄明州法典221条第78款。你极可能被处以一到两年的监禁和五千元的罚款。曾经有一个男人在2009年用杀虫剂在自家花园毒杀了一只红尾胡蜂幼虫，他被判处五年徒刑和一万元罚金。”  
“谁看见我做了什么？”他转头看向同行的人，所有的人都默不作声，眼睛看向别处。  
“我看见了。”Charles拿出藏在胸前扣子中的手机晃了晃，“很不凑巧，我录下来了。”他把手机屏幕朝向Bonney播放，视频正拨到Bonney自我介绍的一幕。  
“废话很多，对吧？我们直接看重点。”  
Charles拖动进度条从Bonney拍打胡蜂开始播放。  
“令人感到遗憾的是，2000年怀俄明州红尾胡蜂还有10到20群，到了2018连10群都不到。你今天杀掉了一只成年雌性个体。更可怕的是再过十一天就是它的繁殖季。它这么稀少的原因不仅是你们的捕杀。还有它赖以生存的食物来源为维吉尼亚蛇根藤，气候变暖导致维吉尼亚蛇根藤的花粉产量下降。一只红尾胡蜂往返飞行四小时才能采到0.05克的花粉。因为食物多半有毒，所以红尾胡蜂的刺也会带有剧毒。而且随着工业化程度越来越高，天敌众多等原因，它们的数量急剧减少……”  
Bonney 找到了Charles话中的重点。“等等，再重复一遍你的话。？”  
“随着工业化程度越来越高，天敌众多等原因，它们的数量急剧减少……”  
“前一句，剧毒是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。被红尾胡蜂咬伤感到伤口灼烧，如果不经过处理二十分钟后伤口会熊幅度溃烂，被咬伤者会出现抽搐和昏厥。据说比被僧帽水母咬伤还要痛苦一倍。如果你现在出现作呕的感觉，你应该留意了。大部分咬伤后遗症为面神经瘫痪、意识障碍、以及ED。‘有一些学者是这样称呼它的——怀俄明的红尾恶魔’非常形象不是吗？”Charles用能力让Bonney感到手背上窜起一阵阵的灼热。“对了，曾经有个人告诉我这里离医院的距离在十五英里外。你们保持七十英里时速还来得及。不过，”他看看表慢吞吞地说，“你不该剧烈运动，Bonney先生。现在需要开快一点了。祝你好运。”

被激怒的Bonney把手伸向怀里。  
还没等他的枪拔出来，Erik枪口指向地面开了一枪，子弹击中Bonney鞋子前方不到半英寸的地方，他的鞋尖都被飞溅的沙石蹭出了一条划痕。  
“下一枪不会射偏。”Erik说道。  
Erik的话从来不是说说而已，深知这点的Bonney没再敢往前走一步。  
“我的耐心有限，滚。”

Bonney跑回车内，其他人跟着上了车。不出十秒，几辆车消失在Charles的视线中。  
“我猜他们之中没有一个读过昆虫记。否则他们会知道他杀害的是一只尾部发生了基因变异的普通胡蜂，这种变异在临近繁殖季的胡蜂中很常见，大多数尾部变异为绿色的。这只红色很少见，很有趣的变异。Bonney顶多疼一至两小时，不用用药都会痊愈。”Charles说，“他们至少有一阵子不会来烦你了。”  
“我不需要你的帮忙。”Erik的语气好像Charles做了一件罪大恶极的事情。  
Charles百分之百相信Erik可以轻松解决这件事，不过能亲自教训Bonney也挺有趣的。  
“我不是故意的。”Charles朝Erik伸出手。“Charles Xavier。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik碰了下Charles的指尖，算做对他回应，“我不喜欢欠人情，给你一个机会。”  
这正是Charles需要的，他需要Erik和他谈判，什么条件都行。虽然他更希望Erik选拼酒或是金罗美，他对这两样还多少有点自信。  
Erik从口袋中掏出一枚硬币，把它高高地抛上天。  
Charles用手挡住阳光，凝视着那道银色的抛物线，搞不懂Erik的意思，如果不读Erik的脑子，他古怪的行为总是让人捉摸不透。  
紧接着，Erik抬起猎枪瞄准，射击。Charles听到“叮”的一声，硬币掉落到了地面上。  
Charles弯腰把硬币捡起来，它的正中心被子弹打出一个半英寸大小的圆形孔洞。  
“除非你能做到。”Erik无论语气还是表情都带着挑衅的意味，仿佛每一个举动都像是要故意激怒Charles。“我就和你谈判。”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
Erik左手拎着猎枪，右手拎起桶往屋门走，仿佛不用听Charles接下来的话就知道结果，的确世界上能做到这点的人一只手都数的出来。  
“这不公平。”  
“这个世界没有公平而言，我原以为你早就知道了。”  
“我的意思是，我想选把手枪。”Charles正视Erik，“能借给我一把吗？”  
难以置信的表情在Erik脸上一闪而过，迟疑了几秒他拔出腰间的柯尔特决斗者递给Charles。  
“你只有三次机会。”  
“足够了。如果我失败了。我保证消失在你面前，并且再不出现。如果我赢了你要带我去约翰逊洞穴。”Charles掂量柯尔特决斗者的分量，它保养得很好，没有锈迹污损，木手柄打磨得十分光滑，能看出主人很爱惜它。  
“你不会反悔的，对吧？”  
“你知道牛仔十诫吗？”  
Charles摇了摇头，他从未听说过。  
“你记住了。没有什么能让牛仔违背誓言，死亡和税收都不能*。一个牛仔言而无信，谁都可以送他下地狱。那时候你不如直接用这把枪杀了我。”  
Charles把子弹上膛，举起枪试着瞄准。  
Erik掏出一枚硬币，Charles捏住硬币感受它的质地和重量。这是一枚1998年发行的二十五美分硬币。5.67克，0.955英寸。Charles以前摸过很多次，但头一次他感到它如此与众不同。他又摩挲了一会把硬币放回Erik手里。  
Erik用眼神示意Charles准备，接着他用拇指把它弹向空中。  
Charles双手握着枪，眼睛没眨的盯着硬币，直到硬币掉落到地面上他一动也没动。Erik抬头看他。  
“继续。”Charles说。  
当Erik再一次把硬币弹出，硬币在空中高速旋转、移动，像一颗银色的小球。Charles瞄准，勾动扳机，枪声过后硬币掉落在不远处的地面上。  
“我不该这么早亮底牌的。”Charles把枪头调转方向，把枪还给Erik。  
Erik眉毛上扬，Charles感到他思维被难以置信的情绪填满了，这种情绪之后还包裹着一丝不容易被觉察到欣赏。  
“你该检查一下。”  
“你的枪法不错。”  
硬币上的弹孔稍稍往边缘方向偏移，对于Charles来说成绩已经不错了。  
“我十六岁学过一段时间射击。不过，那之后有一段时间没碰过枪了。”  
Charles第一次庆幸突发奇想学的技能终于派上了用场。那时候他被一种烦躁的情绪操控，他需要寻找一个发泄途径。开始的时候他的成绩并不理想，但一个月后他从七环提升到了十环。  
“我可以进去吗？”Charles说，“另外，我觉得那边的围栏该补了。”  
“门不会咬你，自己开门。”  
Charles踏上门廊的两阶台阶，推开没锁的门进入木屋。  
木屋大约四十英尺见方，门口的衣架挂了不少东西。但都与衣服无关的东西，一捆绳圈、一只点三三口径猎枪、一把消防斧。  
高高的天花板悬着一个没有灯罩的灯泡。木屋的地板磨损得很严重，露出木头的本色。门两侧的两扇窗子都盖着厚厚棕色的绒布窗帘。导致房间内的光线很暗，Charles适应了一会光线才看到墙壁上的装饰。窗子下面挂着一张卷了边的日历，过去的日子被人用刀一刀一刀划掉了。日历旁边钉着两颗弯曲的钉子，Erik脱下外套挂在上面。他的衬衫扣子解开两颗，帽子仍然戴在头上——仿佛它成了他身体的一部分。  
离窗不远摆着木桌和椅子，墙角摆着一座黑漆漆的铁炉和一个铁皮桶，里面插着一根胶皮管，管子的另一头不知道通往什么地方。  
屋子另一侧有一条窄楼梯，楼梯下面放着一个橡木柜和三个大油桶，木柜和油桶上面都摞着木箱。楼梯对面的墙挂着一幅狼头骨，头骨黑洞洞的眼眶盯着Charles——和它的主人一样充满敌意的眼神。  
没有电视、冰箱、烤箱之类的家用电器，Charles也没找到照片、绿植、装饰画，这座屋子仿佛是个提供短暂住宿的放牧小屋。   
Charles毫不客气地坐到唯一一把椅子上。他面前的桌子做工粗糙，没铺桌布。桌腿挂满木刺——很可能是Erik的手笔。散落着点点烟疤的桌面放着一个积满烟灰的烟灰缸和半包烟。  
Erik从柜子里取出一瓶威士忌给自己倒了一杯，把瓶子搁到Charles面前。又把几个木箱扔到一旁，随意擦了擦油桶上面的灰尘，挪到桌子旁边坐下。  
“我喝茶就好。”Charles挪动椅子，过了几秒，他很肯定椅子的四条腿不在同一水平线上。  
“这里没那玩意。”Erik朝铁皮桶瞥了一眼，“只有水。”  
“去约翰逊洞穴，酬劳你定。如果需要我可以拟定一份正式的书面合同。”  
砰的一声，风把门猛地吹开，Erik用脚把一只木箱踢到门后抵住门。“你去那个鬼地方干什么？”  
“美洲白绢斑蝶。”Charles说道。  
在完全了解Erik之前，他不想提及半点Brian的事。  
“探险游戏？”Erik的语气带着嘲讽，“酬劳到目的地再算。路上一切必须听我的，否则我随时走人。”  
“不，我是领队。”  
“你当领队的下场就是我们俩掉进深渊，或者被狼群开肠破肚。你学的玩意在约翰逊洞穴派不上半点用场。待在这里就要按这里的规矩来。”  
“我坚持。”  
Erik放下酒杯穿上外套，一脚踢开挡着门的木箱。  
“你去那儿？”  
“喂马、放牧、然后去湖边转转。我说过了，我很忙。”  
“什么时候回来？”  
“也许一个月，也许半年。等到你想清楚再回来。”  
“十足的无赖。”Charles从齿缝挤出几个字，“我同意了。我们什么时候出发？”  
“牛仔一天内不回答同一个人的三个问题。”  
Charles和Erik告了别回到车上，他拧动钥匙，可Suburban的发动机发出无力的呻吟，他试了几次都打不着火。  
他的向导从车边走过敲了敲车前盖。“你的运气真差。”  
“能不能收留我一晚。”  
“不能。”Erik漫不经心地看向小屋，Charles不用能力也能猜到他在寻找借口。

TBC

*原句出自富兰克林——在这个世上除了死亡和税收之外,没有可以肯定的事情 （突然想起，注一下


	4. Chapter 4

第四诫

Erik早就学会不再对人有所期待。  
他有种强烈的预感，他会离不开Charles。Charles待在这儿的时间，他却要用几年，甚至一生遗忘。  
他要阻止这个男人介入他的生活，他提醒自己。

无论如何调试，发动机的轰鸣依然巨大，听起来和野兽的嚎叫没什么两样。  
“停下。”Erik制止Charles，“你会引来母熊的。”  
Charles停止发动，“改主意了？”  
“试试手动点火。”牛仔严肃地说，“我不能收留你，我只有一张床。”  
Charles感到Erik有点讨厌他，至于为什么他说不上来。他没读Erik的脑子，他选择相信直觉。  
“我带了帐篷。”Charles感到好笑，这家伙的戒备心太重了。“我不会打搅你的。无论什么时候，这里还是路上。我猜牛仔的信条中肯定有一条关于如何帮助无家可归的人。”  
Erik极为勉强地同意了。“车一修好，你就离开。”

晚饭由Erik煮的甘蓝汤和便利店买的面包组成。面包硬度堪比铁块，Erik毫不费力地把它吃下肚，Charles相信就算是真的铁块Erik的牙齿也承受得了。  
Erik花了一个钟头煮饭，其中四十分钟用来寻找另一套餐具。这个插曲没有影响甘蓝汤好得出奇的味道。汤很合Charles的胃口，他觉得Erik的厨艺比温彻斯特的主厨还要好一些。如果他能刮干净胡子穿件像样的衣服……Charles想象不出来那是什么样。  
Erik饭吃得很快，时刻保持高度警觉，好像担心谁在吃饭的时候突然给他一枪似的。  
他吃完后把脚搭到桌面，靴底的泥都快掉到Charles的盘子里了。  
“如果换个添饭方式我会很乐意帮你洗盘子的，Lehnsherr祖母。”Charles额头的青筋在隐隐的跳动着，称赞Erik厨艺的话全被他吞到胃里。  
“假如两分钟前有个马贼从窗子那边偷袭你，”Erik做了个手势，“你现在八成没心思和我逗趣，因为你得扶着被他砍掉一半的屁股吃完剩下的饭。”  
Charles决定收回对Erik的所有正面评价，这混蛋只能做个牛仔，干不了别的。

饭后Charles坐在炉子旁边烤火，炉子中的木炭烧得正旺，伴随着噼噼啪啪的声响，屋子温度慢慢爬升。Charles发出满足的叹息，要是Erik没时不时地发出点噪音就更美妙了。Erik把怀里的一捆木柴砰地一声丢到炉子边，那里已经堆起了一座惊人的木柴山。加上Charles饭前搬的那些，即使他们困在这里二十年，这些木头也够他们用了。  
“今晚你负责守夜。”Erik说道。  
“我睡哪儿？门廊？还是马厩？”  
“二楼。”Erik头也不抬，把一截木柴塞进铁炉。  
Charles顺着陡峭的窄楼梯往二楼走，一段十几英尺长的楼梯分布着四个转折，除了浪费木料和逼疯全部建筑师以及阻止僵尸爬上楼外，Charles看不出这种多余的设计有什么用。  
楼梯连接着一间窄小的阁楼。阁楼最高的地方大约三英尺，最矮的地方不到一英尺高。没有门窗，也没在楼梯上方装隔板。  
阁楼被一张单人床占据，靠墙放着橡木衣柜和一张矮桌，桌面上放着一盏没有灯罩的台灯。桌面比Charles想象中干净许多。没有椅子，Charles只能坐在床上。床硬得可怕，屋里的每一样家具都故意和舒适作对似的。  
地板不隔音，Erik在楼下轻声吹口哨他听的一清二楚。口哨旋律轻快，Charles听了一会，辨认出Erik哼的是《岩石上的牧羊人》。  
“你睡在哪里？”Charles走下楼，在背包里翻找巧克力和看了一半的《沙丘》。  
Erik一只手夹着烟，另一只手拿着酒杯。看到Charles他起身从柜子里拿出一个杯子，倒了半杯酒，再把杯子沿着桌面往Charles方向一推。他的脸上再次换上挑衅的表情。“牛仔不挑睡觉的地方，无论是马背还是枪口。管好你自己。还有不准在我床上吃东西。”  
Charles可以肯定，Erik思维中冒出的轻松情绪与他无关。他拿起杯子摇晃，威士忌散发出淡淡的煤油味让他皱起眉头。他没有睡前饮酒的习惯，如果有得选，他想喝一杯加了热可可，加满一层棉花糖那种。  
“我们先说好，想喝牛奶你得自己挤。不过我要提醒你，黑珍珠脾气很冲，被她踢一脚足以致命。”  
“自酿酒？”  
“不是。”Erik指指水管，“喝酒的话，多点兑水。”  
Charles确信Erik认定自己酒量很糟。他拿杯子碰了Erik的杯子口，把酒一饮而尽。“谢了。你的床和酒。”  
他憋着笑，抱着书往楼上走。对于Erik脑中充满惊奇的思维，他不能更满意了。

隔了一会，他听见Erik在楼下说道：“既然你住在这里，我有必要告诉你一条生存法则——所有牲畜都望向有水的方向。”门发出咔哒的声响，Erik离开了。  
根据提示，Charles在一楼狼头骨对面的墙壁摸到一扇木门。木门后面藏着一间小隔间。隔间大约十平方英尺，装饰着马桶和洗手盆。  
洗完澡临近一点，Erik还没有回家。Charles掀开窗帘的一角，牧场远处一点橘黄的光亮在黑夜中跳动。他盯了一会，光灭了。  
Charles回到阁楼倒在床上，小床摩擦地板咯吱直响。床很小，连标准单人床的尺寸都不够，和大一点的儿童床尺寸差不多。他不知道比他高大许多的Erik是怎么躺在这张床上入睡的。  
他盯着天花板，天花板正中的位置有几处划痕，像是有人故意用刻刀留下的。透过最大的缝隙天狼星正发出微弱的光亮，像一只孤独的眼睛。风随着缝隙灌进屋内，发出嘶嘶的叫声。仿佛在传达一个信号——这座屋子和Erik一样不欢迎外来者。  
毛毯散发出烟草和酒精的味道。和往常不同，这味道让Charles感到有点烦躁，他放下看了几页的书，努力伸长胳膊，但无论如何努力都够不到台灯的按钮。他骂了一句，不得不跳下床关掉灯返回床上。  
灯泡闪了十几下才完全灭掉，像是萤火虫的尾巴。随着最后的光亮消失，屋子立刻暗下来，黑暗加重了风的呜咽。  
半梦半醒间他听到楼下传来脚步声，伴随着开门的声音，一股气流钻进屋内顺着楼梯扣吹到二楼，门被人轻轻关上了。

阳光透过屋顶的缝隙漏进屋内，Charles睡眼惺忪地看了眼手机，时间显示六点四十分，依然信号全无。  
睡了不到四个小时， Charles仍然很困。他胡乱把毛衣套上身下楼。他想和Erik商议接下来的行程，房间内外他找了个遍，只找到Erik留在桌上的早餐，  
Charles在牧场搜寻了一大圈，终于在森林边缘找到正在剪羊毛的牛仔。Erik手中握着电推剪，一只卧倒的山羊用可怜巴巴的眼神望着Charles。  
“我救不了你。”Charles用口型对它说道。  
牛仔睡得比他少，看上去精力充沛，他想不出这家伙是什么材质构成的。  
“早上好。”  
Erik埋头干活不理Charles，他用电推剪在山羊的后腿剃出一个半圆，然后把羊赶到一个栅栏后面。  
“我的假期只剩下一周，我们什么时候能出发？”Charles趁着Erik单手捞另一只小羊羔的间隙问道。  
“给羊剃标记、喂马、劈柴、修理农具，哪件事都比探险游戏重要的多。”小羊在围栏后躲来躲去，Erik花了不少时间才把它拎出围栏，“干完这些还要清理锅炉和马厩。”  
“我建议把‘出发’加入你的待办事项。”Charles掏出一枚硬币，“抛硬币决定，我选人像。”说完他把硬币高高抛起。  
趁着Erik瞥向硬币的瞬间，Charles去抓电剪推，Erik抓得很牢，他没能得逞。  
“我能帮你。”他从Erik眼中捕捉到一丝笑意，于是直接拍拍Erik的手背抓过电剪推。“这个记号是C？”  
“Ginosha的G。”  
Charles了解给小羊标记的重要性——防止自己的羊和其他农场的羊搞混。不过，他不认为这个荒凉、偏僻的地方还有其他农场存在。  
Charles好不容易把小羊翻倒在地，用电推剪对准它的后腿。他深吸了一口气，内心鼓励着自己迈出第一步。基诺莎的羊大多数是罗姆尼羊，性情温和，容易驯化。雌羊的角可以忽略不计，他不太可能受到它们的袭击。  
Erik用另一把电剪推重复了一遍刚才的动作，这一次要慢很多，像在给Charles示范。  
小羊不停地挣扎，Charles的信心在小羊踢中他手臂时减少了一半。“看起来容易上手，我应付得了。” 他说给自己听。  
Erik吹着口哨，一只接一只的小羊乖乖地在他手下被画上印记。Charles剃完六只羊，累得上气不接下气手臂酸疼。他的T恤都被汗水浸透，紧贴着后背。外套口袋缺了一片布料。（一只顽强的小羊把它当成午后点心吃掉了）。他的卡其裤倒是完好无损，但是裤腿沾满了蹄印。至于鞋子，一只小羊吓得尿在上面。更让他泄气的是，他和Erik几乎没有任何交流。  
Charles没时间为他半个钟头前说的话后悔，他要为面前一大群咩咩大叫的小羊负责。他得到的唯一鼓励是，Erik准许他把“C” 剃在小羊的后腿上。  
接下来的三个小时对他和小羊来说都是一种折磨。等把最后一只小羊丢到栅栏后面，Charles脸颊通红，两手发抖，双腿晃个不停。他扶着Erik的手臂费力地直起腰，脊柱发出关节摩擦的响声，幸好Erik没甩开他的手，否则他绝对会坐到地上。Charles闭起酸疼的眼睛，不想看见任何与羊有关的生物。“我需要休息。”  
Erik没吭声。Charles认为他默许了自己再住一晚。

到了晚上，橘黄色的火光再次出现在牧场周围。Charles穿上外套，迈着僵硬的双腿艰难地走出大门。扑面而来的冷风差点把他推回门内。  
他用手机照明，一步一步接近光点。距离光亮一百码远的地方，他看到Erik站在一个大坑下面，手持铁锹正往上铲土。Erik身后立着一个巨大的土堆。土堆旁边放着一盏露营灯。Charles没找到挂着绳套用做绞架的树，Erik没打算杀他，他此时还算安全。  
“但愿这它不是给我挖的。”他走过去，Erik从土坑边缘抬起头。  
“你不该来这里。”Erik低下头继续干活。  
Charles把露营灯换了位置，他看到离他们不远的地方放着一个袋子。袋子装着一具大约三英尺长的物体，散发出阵阵腥味，袋子下面渗出一大滩红色的液体。 Charles打开口袋。半张成年公羊的脸出现他面前，它眼睛睁大，皮毛沾满凝固的血，两只角都折断了。  
Charles第一时间联想到是Steiner干的，但立刻否定了。Steiner未来很长一段时间都会和织衣针和毛线为伍，袭击基诺莎牧场的可能为零。Bonney在治好“ED”前都不会离开医院。他把口袋打开更大，检查小羊剩下那半条腿上的标记。  
“是C，我的羊。”他检查公羊伤口的齿痕和抓痕得出结论，“郊狼干的，大概一个小时，它杀了它。”  
“基诺莎是个弱肉强食的地方。临近冬天，狼不断地偷袭羊群，只要能找到一口吃的，它们不在乎被牧民抓到杀死。无论如何加固围栏，总会有粗心的小羊成为它们的美餐。”Erik语气平静，好像对这种事已经习以为常。  
Erik又挖了半米深，然后爬回地面——Charles拉了他一把。他拍打身上的尘土，把袋子推进土坑，再用铁锹一锹锹把土压实。  
Charles不知道还能做什么，他为小羊找来两根粗木棍，用铁丝绑成十字架插在上面。他摆弄半天，十字架仍歪歪斜斜地立在地面上。  
夜风带着哭腔的席卷大地，Charles裹紧外套，他凝视歪掉的十字架。“像是我的墓。”  
Erik做了个奇怪的动作，他抬起右手停顿了一下，又把手放回铁锹柄，Charles误以为他要把手放到自己后背轻拍。“你不属于这里。”  
他们并肩回到小屋，再没有任何交流。

Erik把椅子推到桌边，鞋子搭上桌面。由于多年放牧养成的习惯，他在什么鬼地方都能睡得着。他竭力不去想楼上那个家伙，数着自己的呼吸试图早点入睡。  
温暖的阳光下，Edie和Jakob站在烤炉旁边烤牛排和香肠。Erik和一只矮脚马在草地上奔跑。  
一个身材高大，灰白头发的男子突然出现，他举起双管猎枪，枪口对准Jakob。Jakob举起手，那男人用枪管抵住Jakob，一瞬间Jakob捏住枪管，火光从枪口喷射而出。Jakob给了那男人一拳夺下了枪。  
等那人离开，Edie把头埋在Jakob怀中哭了起来。  
“他们不需要离开这里，告诉他们真相，否则你会后悔。”一个声音说道。

下一秒场景换成了一间塞得满满当当的客厅。客厅中央摆着一个红色条纹布沙发，旁边放着扶手掉皮的扶手椅。矮桌铺着和沙发一样材质的桌布，上面放着玻璃和陶艺两个花瓶。沙发后面的白色的墙壁挂满画和挂盘。旁边的门框留有一道道铅笔画下的痕迹，最上面的几条线画得很密，最高的线有四英尺九英寸。  
Erik背对着Edie坐在条纹沙发里，手中摆弄一只玩具铁皮火车。Edie清洗完餐盘，坐到Erik旁边。她摇了摇头，Erik把玩具车放到桌面上。Edie摸了摸Erik的头顶，Erik别扭的躲开了，然后他起身走出大门。  
Jakob拎着旅行袋从旁边的房间走出来，他低头亲了Edie一下，坐到她旁边。  
Erik无意识地从窗外向窗内望去，Edie摩挲着肚子，Jakob把耳朵贴紧了Edie的腹部。Edie确定地点了点头。Jakob把她抱起来旋转，Edie拍打他的肩膀，他把她放下。他们亲吻了好一会才走出大门。  
车子发动，Erik视线定格在房子外面，房子是一栋木质的两层建筑，被粉刷成白色，院子外围装饰着白色的栅栏。房子右侧立着一颗高大的冷杉。最后这幅画面渐渐缩成一个模糊的点。  
“没有时间了，阻止他们。”那声音又响了起来。

Charles快睡着的时候，一丝猛烈的脑波突然向他袭来。接着带着哀鸣脑波像一个个音符钻进Charles的脑子。Charles立刻意识到它来自Erik。他没有读Erik的脑子，不知道它是怎样恐怖的梦。他试着用能力驱散那段悲伤的乐曲，让Erik回忆生命中美好的东西，再把那段回忆重复播放。  
Erik接下来的思维变得宁静而温暖，散发的热量让Charles像紧挨着壁炉。伴随着Erik思维散发的热度，Charles昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

早餐的时候，牛仔再一次缺席。Charles吃完饭，试着修理Suburban。他刚坐进车内，就听到一阵咔嚓咔嚓的声音。一头安格斯公牛在距离他十英尺远的地方用角撞击着围栏。它是一头八个月龄的小公牛，毛色黑亮，肌肉发达。不知道是由于蚊虫叮咬还是提早到了发情期，它把愤怒的火焰都击中到了面前的歪斜木桩上，看样子再撞一下它就会从牧场中逃出来了。  
公牛后退半步，用力朝前一顶，木桩轰然倒地。它愉快地在院子里跑了一圈，目光落在Suburban的车门上。  
Charles反应过来明白它想干什么坏事。他手忙脚乱地系好安全带，一阵巨大的冲击力险些把他撞出车外。  
公牛后退了几步，打算发动下一轮攻击，Charles一边朝它按喇叭，一边在脑中飞快地想着应对的办法。  
也许喇叭声起到了作用，下一轮攻击并没到来，Charles松了口气。公牛抬起头四下望望，把注意力转移到木屋的廊柱上。  
它的后蹄重重踏击地面，头压得很低，牛角对准廊柱直冲过去，大概是角度不对，它冲进了草料捆，接着它甩落头上的干草，换成一种极慢的步伐在院子里散了一圈步。然后站在屋子前，大口大口地吸着气。  
“如果你对他不满可以换种方式解决，没必要让他无家可归。”Charles咕哝。  
公牛打了两声响鼻回复他，仿佛在说，“我拒绝。”  
Charles产生了一个大胆的念头。他开门跳下车，打开后备箱——里面装着不久前他在五金店刚买了两捆辅助绳。  
他把绳子的一头拴在拖车钩上，飞快地把另一头打了一个温莎结。他把温莎结圈调整到五英尺左右的直径，一边回忆电影里牛仔的动作，例如：举高手臂、挥舞绳套、稍微侧头凝视目标。  
当他把绳圈朝着公牛丢出的时候，电影中的动作一样也没用上。  
绳圈掉到离公牛后方不远的地上。Charles心跳的飞快，后背满是汗水，他不停地祈祷它不要转头攻击他。好在公牛回头瞪了他一眼把视线再度转回小屋。  
Charles缓缓收回绳圈，他在脑中记住公牛的方向挥舞绳索，然后闭起眼睛把绳圈抛了出去。  
公牛发出了一声吼叫，他睁开眼睛，绳圈套中公牛的右边犄角。  
Charles转身上车发动，车没有任何反应。公牛鼻子喷着热气，目光死死盯着Suburban。Charles绝望地朝着仪表盘捶了一拳，再次拧动钥匙，车发动了。  
“轮到我了。”  
Charles挂倒车档，Suburban急速向后退去。公牛本能地仰昂起头后退，绳子在车与它的角之间绷紧。  
小公牛用力挣扎，如果换辆轻一点的车，此刻已经被拖走了。公牛不停地向后退试图挣脱绳子的控制。  
大约过了五分钟，像是一年那么长的五分钟，公牛停下来，不甘心地晃着头——它认输了。Charles松了口气，恐怕再有半分钟绳子就撑不住了，有几根纤维已经断了。

一声响亮的口哨响起，公牛仿佛知道将要受到惩罚似的发出低声的呜咽声。。  
Erik骑着马飞奔到了Suburban旁边。  
Charles降下车窗，“相信我，一点点麻醉剂、手术钳、消毒剂和一些缝合线，它会变得十分温顺。”  
“不错的提议。如果你不当教授，可以来基诺莎当个顾工。”  
Charles把绳子一头丢给Erik，“承认我是个牛仔很难吗？”  
“牛仔是天生的。”Erik骑在马上检查公牛角上的“温莎结”。“你更适合教小孩。如果他们不听话，就像这样——”  
Erik在马上俯下身扯了扯公牛的耳朵，然后用鞋跟踢开围栏的小门，公牛乖乖地回到围栏中。  
“彻头彻尾的野蛮人，我绝不会对孩子们做这个。”  
“你当不了牛仔，永远当不了。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五诫

Charles再次发动Suburban的时候，车子又熄火了。  
“我会修理你的车。作为你制服‘坏男孩’的回礼。”  
Charles不太信任地看着他，Erik不耐烦地说道：“得了，修车和给马削蹄一个样。”  
Charles觉得Erik的意思是想表达修车不是件很难的活儿。“明早能修好吗？ 几天前我查过天气预报。明天起到二十号全是晴天，降雨的可能性为零。五级以上的风都没有。我准备明天出发。”  
“天气预报都是屎。明天会有大暴雨。”Erik打开车门让Charles下车，“黑珍珠反刍的时候在流口水，快流满一桶了。”  
Charles感谢曾经在书本上和实验室中同安格斯牛打过的那些交道。“如果体温正常，可以排除它感染肺病和胃酸过多症的可能。我猜测最近她吃了不少的豆类饲料有些消化不良。可我不知道她流口水和天气有什么关联。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，好像在说这么简单的事不需要解释。“她的口水滴个不停，那意味着明天上午雨也会下个不停。另外，接下来的两天是牛仔的休息日，不可工作。”  
如果不是牛仔说这话的时候一本正经，Charles还以为Erik在故意逗他发笑。  
“非常有趣的预测，某个雅塔利告诉你的吗？他们会警告人们晚间不能切断草叉上的蛛网，否则会感染霍乱。帽檐粘上的白尾鹞羽毛不能摘掉，要等南风把它吹落。否则牧场的冬季会长达半年。到了降魔日要头戴狼骨面具，一边跳舞一边对着太阳之神呼喊——Na’an。全部灾祸才算结束。”Charles碰巧读过几本宗教人类学的相关书籍，但他从未想过用到这种场合。  
Charles相信这片土地上的神绝对不会如巫师所想穿着长袍拿着法杖。他肯定穿着牛仔裤和马靴，腰间系着金属皮带扣的腰带，肩上捆着绳圈，嘴里咯吱咯吱嚼着烟叶子。如果有人敢打他的左脸，他就掏出手枪把对方打成渔网，然后披着这张渔网去放牧。  
“牛仔的经验比巫师的屁话管用。”Erik看Charles的表情像在看疯人院跑出来的疯子，“牛仔不穿别的衣服。至于你，我给你的建议是裹好你的雨衣再睡觉。”  
“这个问题上我们永远无法达成共识。明天不会下雨，要打赌吗？如果我赢了，把‘天气预报’加进你的词典里。”  
“如果你输了。”Erik上下打量Charles，那目光仿佛在说你没什么值得我下注。“从明天起你煮早餐。”  
“我们走着瞧。”Charles吹了声口哨，Erik露出意味深长的笑容。直到Erik离开，Charles都没意识到自己语气听起来多像个牛仔。

Charles还没睁开眼睛，一滴冰凉的雨滴顺着天花板的缝隙落到了他的脸上。他用袖子蹭了蹭，希望能继续刚才的梦。梦里的他拉着父母的手，正准备走进游乐园——那是他五岁时候的事，也是他最后一次和父母出游。他梦见这个场景无数次，已经熟悉到能背下来接下来发生的每一件事，父母说的每一个词。虽然回家路上Sharon和Brian发生了激烈的争吵，但那仍是Charles最美好的回忆之一。  
巨大的雷声过后，一条细流顺着缝隙流到Charles的脸上，像是有个人拿着高压水枪喷他的脸。Charles彻底清醒，手忙脚乱的把床移到门口的位置，结果那里不到半分钟也开始漏雨。他赶忙找来一只保温杯接住从天而降的水流。  
保温杯内壁被敲打了五分钟后，阁楼中摆满了大大小小的容器。Charles不得不承认，牛仔预测天气的方式是有点准。  
Charles换了身衣服往楼下走，在第一折楼梯时，一滴水砸到了他的头顶。走到最后一折楼梯，Charles被雨水淋得浑身湿透。  
“阁楼天花板被诅咒了吗？它和筛子没什么两样。还是你特意在上面开洞，打算把它变成一间淋浴室？”Charles朝Erik抱怨。现在才五点钟，Erik已经穿戴整齐，看样子连牲畜都喂过了。“至少铺张防水布吧。”  
“没有人会在雨天补天花板。”Erik悠闲的喝着酒回答道，最可恶的是他身上一滴雨水也没沾到。  
“牛仔十诫上写的？”  
“差不多。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，他相信Erik的牛仔十诫不仅罗列了牛仔需要遵守的十项基本法。每条基本法还包含无数条款和小节，每隔一段时间还会对法案进行补充说明。  
如果此时Charles追问Erik，回答说不定又归结到另一条戒律。他们的对话会像这场雨一样没完没了。  
Charles用力拧了拧湿透的衬衫下摆，衣服滴落的水立刻在地面上汇起了一片池塘。“牛仔十诫中提到我现在该怎么办吗？”  
“橡木柜子长着脚，永远不会走进水里。”Erik扬起一边眉毛，“要么穿我的，要么冻着。”  
“那真是非常感谢。”Charles咬牙切齿地说。  
Charles洗完澡，打着伞站在橡木柜前。橡木柜里的衣服如Erik所说没有受潮，但除了衬衫和牛仔裤找不出来别的。  
“这个男人连内裤说不定都是牛仔布制成的。”他一边翻找着衣服一边咕哝。遗憾的是，半分钟后他发现自己猜错了。  
他挑了一套质地不太硬的衬衫。有件灰色的伐木工外套又重又硬，他试穿之后体重最少增加了三十磅。如果没记错的话，萨尔马提亚骑兵的全身重铠甲才四十磅。他相信穿着这件外套至少能抵御一到两次5.8mm口径子弹的攻击。  
格子衬衫袖子的过长，牛仔裤也是，只有腰围合身，这让他感到些许尴尬。唯一的好处是他也不用系夸张的皮带扣。另外，他现在看起来和Erik一个调调。再添一顶毛毡牛仔帽，他站在学生们面前，学生们也不大可能认出来他。  
Charles卷起衣服的袖子和裤腿下楼，Erik坐在木箱上——用一个角支撑，脚搭在炉台上。Erik瞟了眼Charles目光即刻转向窗外，窗外黑漆漆的乌云笼罩着天空，大颗大颗的雨滴噼啪噼啪地打在玻璃上。屋内光线很难，可Charles清楚地看到Erik嘴角微微上扬了几秒。  
“你该借我一顶帽子。”Charles坐到火炉前，学着Erik的样子坐在椅子里向后仰，试图把脚搭上炉台。“你头上那顶就不错，我可以委屈自己戴它。”  
“它是我的一部分，你驯服不了。它像一匹野马，一生只认我一个主人。”Erik单手把Charles的椅子腿推回地面。“牛仔只有死亡，帽子才会换人戴，或者——”  
“或者什么？”  
“没什么。”Erik把帽子盖到脸上，那表示牛仔不想回答问题。“你该煮早饭了。”  
Charles懒得继续这个话题，Erik总是有一堆歪理。  
大概花费了四十分钟，浪费了一小部分食材后，Charles把炒蛋和吐司端上了桌。要不是Erik事先点燃了炉火，他可能要花费更久的时间。Charles还泡了茶，茶是他在路上买的，牛仔的屋子不可能有这东西。因为没找到茶壶，他用保温杯泡的茶，盛在酒杯里。  
他在木桌上铺了一条基利姆花纹的短毯子当桌布，桌面中间放了一只酒瓶和他用薄荷糖盒改装的盐瓶。酒瓶中插着他昨晚随手采的一支雀麦草。等天气好转，他会采些别的点缀，牧场外围长着不少野花。说不定他还能为牛仔的衬衫扣眼或者帽檐别上一朵翠菊——他只是想想而已，Erik不会同意的。  
Erik忽略了炒蛋烧焦的部分大口吃起来。Charles还没来得及感慨牛仔一点点的可爱之处，Erik说道：“烧焦的那些食材别喂给老雪茄（一只毛色暗淡的七岁绵羊。），他年纪大了，经不起折腾。”  
“你记得住每只羊的名字？”它们加一起足足有一千只，而且看起来都一个样。  
牛仔翻了个白眼，仿佛Charles一直在问蠢问题。“你记得住每个学生的名字不是吗？”  
“他们可没这么难教。”

下午的时候天终于放晴。天空一片蔚蓝，午后的阳光均匀地洒在牧场的每个角落。  
Charles用登山绳把他淋湿的衣服统统挂起来。他穿着过大的靴子在泥泞的院子里跑来跑去，把绳子一头挂在Suburban的反光镜上，另一头故意拴在门栏上。毛毯、床单、Charles的衬衫、卡其裤、外套以及五件睡衣飘荡在院子里，像一面面胜利的旗帜。Erik对此没发表任何意见。  
没过多久，其中的大部分旗帜都被母牛胖皇冠拔除了。它的胃口好得惊人，它吃掉了Charles的两件衬衫和三双袜子。Charles好不容易才从它嘴里抢下了一只牛津鞋。  
Erik用一种非常悠闲地姿态坐在唯一的那把椅子里，脚搁在廊柱上观看这一幕——Charles和胖皇冠毛料外套争夺战。  
“我的钱包还在里面。”Charles愤恨地说。  
Erik抬起指头做了一个动作，胖皇冠乖乖松嘴站在原地。“记得付我一笔诊疗费，它可能因此而丧命。”牛仔的话没有对那件变成马甲的毛料外套表现出一丁点同情心。  
“你的错，它该乖乖待在围栏里，而不是到处闲逛。否则它迟早变成谁的晚餐。”Charles气喘吁吁地扬起拳头，过长的袖子滑落下来，使他显得有点气势不足。  
“拿出你的全部诚意和它谈。”牛仔说道。胖皇冠响亮地哞叫了两声，仿佛在应和牛仔的话。  
“等你们谈完，我抽三成诊疗费。”Erik比划了一下，好像随时能让打着饱嗝的胖皇冠发动第二次袭击似的。“没办法，世道不景气。”  
Charles把外套丢给Erik，“三成的外套。”  
“胖皇冠归你了，好好待它。我们扯平了。”  
Charles决定趁着这个家伙把自己逼疯前闭上嘴，否则他一定无法控制用能力让Erik去啃草料。

Charles拿着一块防水布和几块木板从窗子爬上屋顶的斜坡，他的口袋里装着好不容易找来的几根钉子和锤子。屋顶的木头腐朽了大半，一踩上去咯吱咯吱的响。  
就在这时，他的手机响了起来。他放下工具掏出手机，信号只有一格，他没想到这个角度手机会有信号。他左手扶着木屋的尖顶，右手举高手机信号变成三格，一封三天前的邮件跳了出来，发件人是Kurt Marko。Charles心底产生了一种莫名的恐慌，他们很多年都没联络了，难道Sharon出了什么意外……  
“喂，下来。”Erik喊道。  
“我会修好你的屋顶。等我先看封邮件。”Charles感受到Erik思维中的担心，这个家伙也许并不想表面上看起来那么冷漠。  
Charles仍然维持着右手举高手机的姿势划开信箱。“我很安全——”  
他错误的估算了木板的承重，而且他的鞋底远没有想象中的那么防滑。  
咔嚓，木板断裂的声音响起。Charles闭起眼睛，打算承受摔下屋顶的后果。意外的是，他重重撞进一个人的怀里，接着和这个人一同摔倒在屋顶的斜坡上。  
“你最好能解释什么人的邮件能让你这么疯狂。”Erik的帽子滚到了一边，他用Charles没压着的那只手捡起它，把它放到胸前。。  
“好问题。”Charles凄凉地一笑，他仰面躺着，不知道是屋顶扬起的灰尘还是刺眼的阳光弄得眼睛几乎要流泪。无论Sharon对他多么冷漠，他还是会忍不住思念她。他能读出所有人的思维，却读不懂自己。  
“我继父。”  
Kurt的邮件没提及Sharon，从另一个角度解读她现在应该安然无恙。Kurt得知Charles准备去约翰逊洞穴的消息,出于种种原因他希望Charles停止冒险，否则Charles很可能会无法继承Brian的财产。  
Charles不知道是谁把消息透露给Kurt的，他的圈子向来守不住任何秘密。。他侧过头，正对上Erik带着探寻的目光。  
“他写了一通阻止我去的废话。”Charles再看手机信号全无，他把手机塞进口袋。“Kurt是我爸爸的好朋友，我爸爸失踪后他和我妈结了婚，后来我离开了家，再也没回去过。”  
Brian失踪一个星期后Kurt和Sharon开始交往，以至于Charles怀疑她到底有没有一丁点担心Brian。Charles很少向朋友提及过去的事，向一个认识不久的人讲述还是头一次。  
温彻斯特没有什么值得他留恋的东西，如果有，那就是Brian留下的书和文件。他唯一向Sharon提出的要求就是把Brian的东西寄给他，她拖了七年才让律师执行，而他收到那些书的时候距离Brian失踪已经过了十六年了。  
Erik思维燃烧着愤怒的火焰。Charles猜测这或许出于牛仔本身的正义感。  
“他没对我动粗，我和他合不来。他尽可能的忽略我，当我是个隐形人。”Charles闭上眼睛等苦涩的感觉消失再睁开，“我妈妈默许了他的做法。Kurt不是一个好继父，也不是一个很好的朋友，但他却是个完美的丈夫。他爱我妈爱得发疯，他愿意为她做任何事。我妈把全部的爱回报给他，再没有多余的分给儿子。”  
“洞穴和你父亲的失踪有关？”  
“一个月前我收到了他的部分遗物——只是一些书和文件。我从其中一本书中找到了一些线索。他去洞穴的可能性很高。虽然所有的证据都指他最终的落脚点是霍特科姆湖。”Charles清楚事情过去那么久，Brian生还的可能性有多低，他也预感到最终结果仍如前两次一样一无所获，但他不甘心就此放弃。  
“他要是去过那儿，一定会留下痕迹。”  
Charles思考这句是不是侦探剧中马克斯•威尔或弗兰克•卡农的名言时，Erik突然说道：“明天出发。”  
“太好了。”Charles没来得及询问如何支付牛仔的报酬，牛仔戴上帽子翻身跳下屋顶。几片木屑随着Erik的动作降落到地面。Charles向下望了一眼，决定原路返回。  
“跳下来。”Erik伸出双臂，“我会接住你。”  
“我从窗子下去，你去忙吧，不用管我。”Charles俯下身，扶住屋顶一块翘起的板子靠它支撑挪向窗口，突然有什么刺到了他的手。他倒抽了口气，把指头塞进嘴里。“或者帮我搬把梯子。”  
Charles花了五分钟又挪了两厘米，Erik仍然保持着刚才的姿势，或许他的坚持打动了Charles，或许某种神秘力量操控，Charles深吸了口气，松开了手——他铁定会掉到地面把腿摔断。  
可怕的想法没化为现实，Erik稳稳地接住了他。他们的脸如此接近，以至于他能清晰地看到Erik瞳孔上的纹路，额头渗出的汗滴。Charles心脏跳得飞快，一方面因为他刚刚从十英尺高的地方跳下来，另一方面Erik确实很吸引人——尽管他穿着灰扑扑的衬衫和牛仔裤。  
“再前倾几英寸就能实现。”Charles的脑子鼓动他。他的嘴巴发干，强忍着没有闭上眼睛。Charles深知主动亲上去的后果——Erik铁定把他丢进森林喂狼。毕竟Erik从头到脚看起来都是笔直笔直的，不需要读心都看得出来。  
他们对视了几秒，也可能是几分钟，Charles感到时间慢得惊人。直到Erik把把Charles放到地上，他们之间什么也没发生。  
“你该多吃点。”Erik皱皱眉头，“你还没有老雪茄一半重。”  
“老雪茄才不会好心帮你补屋顶。”  
“的确，它从不给我添乱。”

手指持续发出的刺痛让Charles失去了斗嘴的心情，他倒吸着气，试图拔出左手无名指关节扎进的木刺。  
Erik抓过他的手，Charles躲闪了一下，抽出自己的手。他担心Erik用对付牛羊的方法对待他。他可不想把手指塞进水里煮或者用烟熏。  
“别动。”Erik重复刚才的动作，带着一点不容挣脱的意味。牛仔盯着伤口，小心翼翼地捏住木刺末端，动作比Charles想象中温柔得多。  
刺拔出来的时候，Charles的指头流了不少血。Erik试图往他的伤口涂一种药膏，被Charles拒绝了。那玩意不仅味道刺鼻，还黑乎乎的。他更相信创口贴、棉签和消毒纱布。Erik帮Charles的无名指包扎完，Charles扬了扬手指。“它终于不是空荡荡的了。”  
Erik神情古怪地扫了他一眼没说话，Charles再一次在心底感叹Erik是个毫无幽默感的家伙。  
晚上睡觉的时候Charles没再看到满天繁星。这让他有点失望，仿佛失去了一个刚认识的朋友。不过，他还是扬起嘴角，在心底轻声道了声晚安。因为Erik趁着他准备晚饭的时候把屋顶补好了。不止这些，他刚刚伸手正好触到台灯开关——有人挪动了灯的位置。黑暗抽走屋内最后的光亮，伴随着《岩石上的牧羊人》的口哨声，Charles沉沉睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

第六诫

经过了几天的磨练，Charles以为没有什么能打扰他的睡眠，事实证明他的想法还是太简单。睡梦中他感到有什么疯狂地撕咬着他的袖子，他挥挥手睁开眼睛正对上一只黑色的鼻子，接着是整张脸——  
Charles翻身爬了起来，阻止小羊羔无花果继续糟蹋他的睡衣。  
他把无花果关在淋浴间门外简单冲了个澡，然后哼着歌准备早饭。他适应了现在的生活，不会奇怪无花果怎么会凭空出现在他床上。  
他不会把这些想法告诉牛仔，因为牛仔绝对会板着脸。“你不会适应基诺沙，永远不会。”Charles学着Erik的语气说道。  
今年的早饭起码比昨天像样多了，老雪茄的胃也不用再受折磨。不过Charles觉得喂老雪茄石块它都能吞下肚。它和它的主人一样有个钢铁般的肠胃。  
早饭的香味让调皮的无花果显得有点烦躁，Charles准备送它出去的时候，房门被人轻轻地敲了几下，隔了几秒，敲门声变重了。  
Charles打开门，门外的人吓了一跳。对方是个中等身材的男子，年龄看起来和Erik差不多，皮肤晒得黝黑，身穿红色格子衬衫搭配满是破洞的牛仔裤。挽着的袖子露出半截手臂，右手手臂纹着一个黑色的马蹄铁，马蹄铁圈着一顶燃烧殆尽的牛仔帽。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，用一条牛皮绳绑在脑后。头顶压着一顶暗红色的牛仔帽。Charles注意到他的腰带除了右侧别着一把牛头犬追踪者转轮手枪外，左侧还挂着一长一短两把猎刀。访客从头到脚散发着一股皮革制品的味道，无花果凑过去闻了闻他的靴子，打了个喷嚏跑开了。  
对方目瞪口呆地看着Charles，好像Charles不该出现在屋门口。Charles也奇怪这里居然会有访客。Erik怎么联络到这个人的？Erik没有手机也不用无线电，难道他们之间用猫头鹰通信吗？如果有，他想借一只向Moira写封信，告诉她自己一切平安。农场主很好客，我们相处融洽。假话，Charles在心底划掉这句。  
他们对视了半分钟，Charles开口问道：“找Erik吗？他快回来了。”  
“Я Azazel。”  
“Charles Xavier”  
Azazel伸出拳头，手指除了拇指戴满了各种各样的戒指，飞鹰图案、十字架、马蹄铁……Charles本来伸出的手掌只好改成拳和他的拳头撞了一下，撞完立刻为拳头的疼痛感到后悔。  
Charles把Azazel领进屋内安置在木箱上，然后给他倒了一杯茶。“黑珍珠心情不太好，她踢翻了两只奶桶。我不想招惹她，所以我们没有牛奶了。”  
Azazel盯着杯子里的红茶，鼻尖快塞进杯子里。“你给Lehnsherr喝这玩意？”  
“他很喜欢。”Charles说着把啃咬桌布流苏的无花果赶到一旁——它看中桌面的雀麦草试图把瓶子扯下来。Charles预感它离开视线一秒它就可以把屋子搞得一团乱。  
Azazel猛地给了自己的左脸一拳，力度大到戒指他的脸颊留下了一个十字架的红印。Charles和无花果都吓了一跳，Azazel古怪的行为让Charles思考着该不该把他丢出去。开门的时候Charles探查过这个家伙的思维，他除了偶尔想和棕熊摔跤外是个无比正常的人。  
“你住在这里？”Azazel终于辨认出Charles身上衬衫的所有者了，他整张脸都在抽动，声音变了调。  
Charles点了点头。他的大部分衣服还没干，满满当当挂在楼梯扶手上，他没得选。  
“блядь！”Azazel狠狠地给了右脸一拳。他的思维乱成一团无法解读——比老雪茄身上的毛还要乱。过了一会Charles才发觉这个比喻更像是Erik说的。  
Azazel思维充斥着各种俄语脏话，唯一Charles能读出的思维是Azazel不停地向Chernobog、Flins、Zirnitra等神祈祷。  
接着Azazel环顾室内，仿佛在确认屋子是不是住着一个恶灵。他的目光扫到啃咬日历边缘的无花果时候，突然拔出猎刀抛了出去，他的动作快得惊人，眨眼间一只棕色隐遁蛛被钉在墙面上，可怜的无花果无缘无故受到了二次惊吓。  
鉴于它腿上的“C”记号，Charles决定承担起“家长”的重任送Azazel去院子里劈柴。就在这时，Erik推门走进来。  
Azazel站起身，看看Charles又望向Erik，Erik没打算解释他的疑惑，而是朝门外歪了歪头。  
他们一起往屋外走去。Erik转身制止身后的Charles，“待在屋内。”  
Charles不知道他们打算做什么。他站到窗子旁边拉开窗帘，窗帘有一阵子没清理过，扬起的灰尘呛得Charles想流泪。几只甲虫跟着爬出来，Charles连忙打开窗将它们放生了。  
Erik掏出决斗者，打开转轮检查子弹。Azazel做了和他一样的事。  
一场决斗不可避免，Charles手指抵在额际，准备随时让Erik和Azazel 手拉手去牧场数羊。“你们在做什么？”  
“不要插手。”Erik给了Charles一个放心的眼神。“关上窗，无论发生什么都不准出来。”  
Charles关上窗，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着Erik。他的心脏跳的很快，几乎跟着跳到窗外。Azazel的速度他见识过，Charles担心Erik还没拔出枪就被击中了。他不断地向那个嚼烟叶子的神祈祷，但他没想过，如果那个嚼烟叶子的神真的存在，Charles的祈祷绝对能烦到他亲自动干掉两个牛仔了结这场对决。  
两个牛仔检查完子弹，把枪塞回枪套，他们没看对手一眼，同时转身背对着对方一步一步缓慢拉开距离。他们之间距离大约有五十英尺的时候，两个人停住脚步都把手搁在腰间离枪套不远的位置。他们一动不动地站着，仿佛等待某个信号出现。无花果感受到了紧张的气氛，安静地依偎在Charles的脚边。  
一阵大风刮过，不远处的空木箱被吹倒在地上，弹了两下滚出去老远。他们同时转身，Azazel的手指握住了枪柄，拔枪，朝Erik射击。枪响了，两发子弹贴着Erik的肩膀飞过。  
Erik抬手拔枪，Charles眼睛跟不上Erik闪电般的速度，他没看到Erik是如何勾动扳机的，一瞬间Azazel的帽子掉到地上。  
Azazel不甘心的再次开了一枪，子弹擦着Erik的帽檐飞过。Erik抬手还击，Azazel的头发披散下来——Erik把他绑头发的绳子打断了。  
Azazel抓了抓乱蓬蓬的长发，捡起帽子拍拍灰尘压在头上。“好吧，我输了。任你处置。”  
他们回到屋子，Erik把Charles安置到椅子里，然后坐到木箱上喝茶，接着大口吃起Charles做的早饭。  
看到这个画面，Azazel抬起手，露出好像恨不得再揍自己两拳的表情。“你的规矩呢？牛仔不欢迎外来者——”  
“闭嘴，喝你的茶。”Erik一边吃早饭一边说道。“两天后送一百只羊给Garcia，Rodriguez的二十头牛四天后交货。马厩的草料不太够，两匹马得削蹄。短尾巴再有几天就快生了，接生工具放在马厩靠窗的木箱里。”  
Azazel小心翼翼地捏起杯子啜了一口红茶，仿佛它是毒药似的，“还有什么？”  
“多劈点柴存在后院。以及无花果和其他四十五只新生小羊要打疫苗。”Charles给撕咬Azazel鞋子的小羊喂了一块华夫饼。  
“我会把你的农场打理好，直到你回来。”Azazel苦着脸说道。  
“离阁楼远点，还有——”Erik扫了眼墙壁钉着的猎刀，“修补墙面。”  
“我建议你加固靠近树林的围栏，那边偶尔有熊或者狼骚扰羊群。”Charles说道。  
提到熊，Azazel的眼睛亮了起来。

吃完饭，Charles把行李搬上Suburban，这时Erik牵着两匹马从马厩走出来。  
“你不会骑马？”  
为什么Erik的语气听起来不会骑马是件极为罕见的事？  
“不，我会。”  
“这很好，我不用拿绳子把你捆在马背上。  
“我以为我们会开车去洞穴。”Charles强烈忍住想让牛仔在院子里跳一圈康康舞作为惩罚的念头说，“为此我计划了前期路线。”  
“骑马更快。”  
Erik不再解释，把马鞍套到黑色的小马背上。它是一匹公马，年龄大约三岁。皮毛光亮，骨骼健壮。站在它旁边的栗色小马年龄更大一些，但看起来极为羞怯。  
“过来认识下龙舌兰和羽扇豆。”  
羽扇豆带着友好目光望着Charles，Charles朝它微笑，它低下头，等待Charles的抚摸。旁边的龙舌兰狠狠地瞪了一眼Charles，鼻孔喷出不屑的声音，好像在说，“你敢摸它，我就咬断你的手。”  
Charles目光在龙舌兰和Erik之前游移。“它很像你。”  
“那你该小心点，说不定它会趁着你没防备踢你一脚。”  
龙舌兰嘶鸣了一声表示赞同。  
“我认为它不会。”Charles又补上一句，“你也不会。”  
Charles的能力还不能和动物们无障碍沟通。年幼时他尝试和家中的狗狗还有路边的流浪猫交流，通常情况下他感受到的思维都是并不复杂的口渴、饿、玩。只有一次，狗狗微弱的表达出对狗狗饼干的渴望，Charles满足了它。  
趁着Erik去准备马鞍的时候，Charles对羽扇豆说：“你是我的了。”  
Charles回忆过去和马儿相处的经历，摊开手掌伸向羽扇豆。羽扇豆迟疑一会，舔了舔他的手心，一旁的龙舌兰鼻子喷出嘲讽的声音。  
“别让你的主人为难。”Charles对龙舌兰说道。  
龙舌兰咬住了Charles的袖子，Charles用了两根燕麦棒才换回了袖子的所有权。不过他一颗袖扣也没保住。他决定不再招惹这个脾气暴躁的家伙。  
套完马鞍，Erik把Charles车里的行李挪到马背上。“你放了什么进去？那套可笑的茶具？还是你把老雪茄塞进去了？”  
“保温杯并不可笑。包里只有必备的食物和水。”Charles底气不足，“也许还有几本书。”  
Erik把Charles行李中的大部分食物和二十多本书都留给了Azazel。 “好多天不用劈柴了。”Azazel开心地说道。  
Charles只抢回几本。

Azazel拎着一瓶威士忌站到他们旁边，从酒瓶中倒出一部分洒在Charles和Erik的鞋面。“清洁你的双脚，赋予你力量， Chernobog为你们指明未来的道路，使你们找到隐藏的宝藏。”  
“没记错的话，Chernobog什么也看不见。我和Erik不会迷路吗？”Charles问道。  
“它会管用的。我还知道一点克劳人的祈祷，不过你得事先斋戒一个月，那样才能唤醒你沉睡的灵魂。”Azazel 看了一眼Erik，Erik正在打包行李。他压低声音，做个了手势，“你和Erik能忍耐的，对吗？尤其不能——”  
Charles打断Azazel的话，“不管你相信与否，我们没有。谢谢你的好意。”  
听完Charles的话Azazel差点把酒全倒在脸上，Erik抢过Azazel酒瓶喝了一大口，“它唯一的用途是这个。”  
“至少让我往马蹄上洒一点吧，龙舌兰和羽扇豆说不定需要。”Azazel说道。  
龙舌兰用一个带着鼻涕的响鼻回应了Azazel。

Charles走到羽扇豆旁边，手扶马鞍准备爬上马背。Erik制止道：“你骑龙舌兰。”  
在Erik面前，这个暴躁的家伙居然异常听话。它温顺地低下头，等着Charles爬上它的后背，刚刚嘲笑Charles的表情仿佛从未存在过。  
Erik看看表，“今晚能到达橡实林地。”  
“你用表，这很好，我本以为会在你的包里看到日晷。”Charles说，“说真的，你想过离开这里吗？”  
“除了基诺莎，我哪儿也不去。”  
Erik吹了个口哨，两匹马疾驰起来。  
无花果不知什么时候顶开门，跟着马的后面跑起来，Charles向它摆摆手。  
“до свидания。”Azazel抱起小羊往屋内走，小羊哀怨地叫了一声。  
小木屋变得越来越小，最终融入树林再也看不见。Charles莫名地有点想念它。  
大约过了半个小时，精力过剩的龙舌兰终于露出了它的本来面目，它一会停下来嗅嗅路边的野草，一会疾驰追逐天空飞过的鸟群。无论Charles如何勒紧缰绳，它仍不肯照办。  
中午他们休息的时候，Charles提议换马。  
“你驾驭不了它。”  
“它难道也和帽子一样离开你就活不下去吗？”Charles扫了眼龙舌兰，龙舌兰正亲昵地用鼻子蹭着羽扇豆的侧颈，并没有理会Charles的抗议。  
“没得商量。”  
午餐是简单的曲奇饼和水，林地不能生火，他们到了晚上才能吃上热东西。  
下午的行程开始，龙舌兰脾气收敛了许多，不过一只黑尾鹿经过还是让它跟着跑了很久。  
骑在龙舌兰背上一、两个小时或许还能因为它的活跃感受到新鲜，随着时间变长，体验只剩下折磨。  
又走了大约四小时。Erik让两匹马停下来，“今天在这里扎营。”  
他选的地方是一块平整的空地，空地长满耧斗菜、野樱草、等野花，外围被四颗橡树环绕。  
Charles深吸了一口气混合着花香的空气。“冬天这里一定也很美，真希望那时我仍在这里。”

Erik凝视了他几秒，然后拴好马，接着搭建帐篷，期间没和Charles说过一句话，就好像Charles的话惹到他了似的。  
Charles铺完防水布，准备把金属帐杆穿进帐篷角的时候Erik抱着木柴回来。  
他看了一会。“把帐杆换个方向。”  
Charles照做了。  
“另一只手捏住另一头。”  
Charles的手够向帐杆一头，但他的手臂长度只能够到四分之三的位置。他不得不用脚踩住帐杆，双臂用力弯曲帐杆，帐杆啪的一声在他手里弯成四折。  
接着他听到一声嗤笑。Charles瞪向Erik，Erik朝龙舌兰歪了歪头，龙舌兰面无表情地啃食着地面上的一株耧斗菜。  
“我的耳朵没出问题。”  
Erik接手了Charles的工作，他把内帐挪到稍远一点的地方。然后抽出帐杆插进帐篷角的孔。那些帐杆、内撑、外披在他手中像有了生命一般。不到五分钟，Erik完成了他的工作。  
“我不觉得选的地方有什么不对。”Charles把地钉固定到地面用野营锤捶打，直到虎口发麻，地钉仍浅浅地插在地面上。  
“你的帐篷门对着树林，晚上会很冷，今天刮西风。”Erik重新把地钉敲打一遍，“最重要的你压在蚂蚁洞上面了，不到明早你就会被它们吃得一点不剩。”  
Charles用鞋子踢了踢Erik钉在地面的地钉，现在轮到他的脚指头发麻了。他认为即使火山爆发、哥斯拉袭击，他们的帐篷仍会完好无损的钉死在这里。

Erik麻利地引燃枯叶加入树枝，篝火烧了起来。Erik围着篝火把圆木一一摆成锥形。  
晚饭后，Charles用叉子烤着棉花糖，等到棉花糖融化，夹进苏打饼干就着咖啡吃掉。Erik像往常那样往他的杯子里倒入大量威士忌，Charles制止道：“够了，一点点就好。”  
“它还不够润湿你的喉咙。”Erik给自己倒了一满杯。  
Charles啜了一口咖啡，感到暖意从胃里游走到全身。  
一声嚎叫响起，叫声穿透力极强，羽扇豆瞬间躁动起来。  
Charles知道，即使燃着篝火有些不畏惧的郊狼仍会骚扰羊群和牛仔。他不相信这么多年Erik没有被郊狼袭击过。Erik连只牧羊犬也没有，这让Charles着实费解。  
“它在十英里外。”Erik说道。  
可Charles却觉得哪声音听起来像是在二十英尺外，Charles往篝火中又加了两节木柴，仿佛升起的火焰能隔绝它们的叫声一样。  
Erik从腰后拿出另一枪递给Charles。M500，Charles了解它的性能，0.5英寸口径，杀伤力堪比榴弹炮，能轻易击杀一头成年雄性霸王龙。  
“没有狼会比子弹快。你只要瞄准它的头、勾动扳机，一切都结束了。”  
“我认为没有这个必要。”Charles掏出口袋中一个不大的金属瓶子，“防狼喷雾，有它足够了。”  
Erik把枪塞回后腰，他向Charles歪了歪头，Charles认为Erik的意思是，“需要的时候随时找我。”Charles有点得意，现在不需要能力也能猜到Erik在想什么。  
羽扇豆蹄子来回踩踏着地面，头不停地后仰，几乎连缰绳都要被它扯断了。龙舌兰求助地朝Erik嘶鸣了几声。  
Erik起身抚摸羽扇豆的脊背，羽扇豆安静下来，喉咙发出委屈的声音。“它小时候遇到了狼群。它逃过狼群追击独自跑了出来，不过有头狼的爪子在它的腹部狠狠抓了两条口子，内脏差点都流出来了。”  
Erik把羽扇豆肚子上两条暗红色的疤痕指给Charles看。“它恢复得不错，不到一个月就活蹦乱跳了。不过，正因为有那段经历，遇到危机它可能随时崩溃。别让它感觉到你的恐惧，否则它会更害怕。”  
疤痕随着羽扇豆的喘气跳动，像两条缓慢爬行的蚯蚓。Charles忽然明白Erik不愿让他使用羽扇豆的意图。Charles抚摸小马的头，龙舌兰这次没有阻挠。  
郊狼再次嚎叫了起来，羽扇豆全身都在发着抖。Erik用轻柔的声音安慰它，像在哄一个孩子。  
不知道是Erik的话还是Charles的安抚起了作用，当嚎叫再一次响起，羽扇豆的不安减弱了不少。  
Charles无法控制动物的思维，否则他会让这个小家伙战胜内心对狼的恐惧。他猛地想起背包里剩下的几条燕麦棒，他相信它会转移羽扇豆的一部分注意力。  
“那头狼落了单，在寻找同伴。”Erik望向起伏的山峰，“这么久了没有其他狼回应。它八成被狼群驱逐了。”  
“它总会找到同伴的，世界那么大又那么小。没有谁会永远孤单。”  
Erik许久地凝视着Charles，篝火的光亮闪动在他灰绿色的眼睛里，复杂的情绪在思维中翻滚。Erik第二次用那样的目光看Charles，这让Charles产生了一种错觉，Erik会揽住他的腰狠狠地吻他。  
Charles的脑子鼓动他主动一点，但Erik很快别开脸，摸了摸帽檐，那代表着“晚安”和其他一千万种意思，他朝着帐篷走去。  
Charles守着篝火坐了一会，噼噼啪啪的声音让他有点心烦。他望向Erik的帐篷，Erik没开露营灯，看起来已经睡了。  
Charles添了两块木柴钻进帐篷。他把的门缝用行李牢牢堵死，然后迅速脱掉外套和鞋。他检查了大腿，大腿内侧有点发红，还好没有磨破皮。  
Charles关掉露营灯钻进睡袋，冰冷的睡袋让他忍不住打了好几个冷颤。  
他有多久没睡过帐篷了？十年？二十年？爸爸去世之后他再也没有露营过。看着帐篷狭小的棚顶，小时候的景象再度涌进他的脑子。他恍惚了一会咬了咬嘴唇，避免让悲伤侵蚀他的思维。  
熟悉的口哨声响起，Charles跟着哼了一会放松下来。离开这里，他肯定会想念这首歌，想念吹它的人。他摸了摸无名指的创可贴，没再想下去，疲劳伸出触角捉住了他。 他庆幸的是，令人不安的嚎叫声没有再响起。


	7. Chapter 7

第七诫

“爸爸？”Charles朝着那个熟悉的背影喊道。  
光线暗得令人不安，但Charles仍然辨认出对方的衣着，灰色西装外套和黑色长裤——Brian失踪时穿的那身衣服。  
Brian头也不回地走着，Charles试图跟上他的脚步，他们之间的距离越来越远。  
最后Charles只能眼睁睁看着Brian远走越远，直到消失在一片黑暗中。他喊到声音嘶哑，Brian没回过头。  
一阵知更鸟的鸣叫声把Charles拉回了现实。  
他维持着昨晚躺下时候的姿势，以至于坐起身后感到后颈和肩背传来一阵阵的酸痛。Charles做过这个梦很多次，几乎能回忆起梦的每一个细节。他希望重温这个梦预示着他离Brian越来越近了。  
Charles飞快地穿好衣服拉开帐篷门，过度清新的空气让他产生了一种恍惚的感觉。  
此时不到五点，天还没有大亮。帐篷外的篝火已经熄灭。Erik的帐篷门敞开着，人不在里面。他的枪也不在，Charles担心牛仔很可能去森林中打猎，然后被猎物吃掉了。  
Charles简单洗漱，准备两人份的早餐。他把茶包丢进保温杯，然后准备烧水。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音引起了他的注意，他回过头。一只灰松鼠站在饼干袋前，两只爪子扯住了袋子边缘。  
它龇着牙，毛茸茸的尾巴像长矛般高高竖起，仿佛在警告面前的人类，“别动！否则我要让你好看！”因为眼前的人类没有展开攻击，于是它低下头继续手头的工作。  
Charles扯住饼干袋制止这只大胆的闯入者。“不行，我不能给你。饼干含盐你不能吃。相信我，你能找到更适合的储备粮。”  
它吱吱吱了几句，听起来像是,“快给我！我的地盘，乖乖交保护费。”等等的话。  
接着它一只爪子扯住袋子，另一只爪子狠抓向Charles的手背。Charles连忙松开手，它露出得逞的笑容，抱着袋子朝森林深处逃走了。  
Charles感到自己的行为有点蠢的时候，他已经跟着松鼠跑了两百英尺。松鼠在树枝间跳来跳去，最后顺着一颗冷杉爬向地面，钻进一片茂密的灌木丛中不见了踪影。  
拨开半人高的灌木丛，一条蜿蜒的小溪出现在Charles的眼前，溪水大约及膝深，很清澈，能看到水底光滑的石头和沙砾。  
Charles考虑是不是该在溪水中洗个脸，他弯下腰把半个手掌塞进水里，寒意顺着手掌爬遍了他的全身，他连着打了几个冷颤，感觉像是被关进了冷藏库。  
他甩着手，想站起身跑回营地取暖。不远处的灌木传来沙沙的响声，听起来像大型动物的声音，Charles意识到可能误闯了某只动物的领地。  
如果是黑尾鹿或者大角羊还好办，如果是熊或者狼……Charles屏住呼吸，尽量不发出任何大的动作挪回灌木丛，否则灌木晃动会暴露他的位置。现在他唯一祈祷的事就是风不会突然转向，把他的气味带给它。  
声音越来越近，在Charles思考该如何自保的时候，牛仔从灌木丛中走了出来。  
Erik站在离Charles三十码远的位置，似乎没注意到其他人。他脱掉衬衫摘掉帽子放到岸边，然后捧起溪水洗脸，再简单用毛巾擦身。  
Charles蹲在灌木丛中很长时间没动，他不知道是因为腿部发麻动不了，还是因为看到的画面太过震惊。

Erik肌肉结实，骨骼匀称，但Charles没能好好欣赏，他的注意力全被牛仔后背的几条暗红色的疤痕吸引了。最长的一条疤痕从后颈直达侧腰，足有二十英寸长。牛仔转身穿衬衣的时候，前胸和小腹的几条疤痕暴露在Charles的视线下。Erik看上去像是被撕开又重新缝合了一般。

等身体晾干，牛仔穿好衣服离开了。他离开五分钟后，Charles才缓慢站起身走回营地。进入营地前，他没忘记拍打衣服沾到的树叶和草籽。  
天已经大亮，Erik背对着刺眼的阳光坐在打包好的行李上，往盘子里捡烘烤后的吐司。  
“我去那边的林子散了散步。”Charles眯起眼睛，拇指指向身后的溪流相反的方向说道。  
Charles仍在想那些伤疤，他的心底不由自主地对牛仔产生一种复杂的情绪。  
Erik扫了一眼Charles沾着水的鞋面，“还在那儿洗了澡。”  
Charles连忙岔开话题，“我快饿死了。”他接过盘子同时想起今天该他煮早饭，不过牛仔看起来并不在意。  
Charles啃了几口吐司，格外怀念他的巧克力酱。它连同二十本书一同留给了Azazel，以Charles对Azazel的观察，他此刻说不定正用它喂羊或者擦鞋。  
他正想着，Erik像变魔术一般从背包取出一罐巧克力酱。Charles有点意外地说道：“你的背包中还有什么？我想要杯热茶，加两颗糖，谢谢。”  
Erik没好气地把酒瓶塞给他。“只有这个。”  
Charles吃完最后两口吐司，一口气干掉大半瓶酒，“感觉好多了。”  
当他再度拿起酒瓶的时候Erik制止了他，“该上路了。我可不想你喝得烂醉吐龙舌兰满身，那还不如杀了它。”  
“为了不让我吐出来，我今天骑羽扇豆。”  
“没门。”  
Erik把行李放到马背捆好，Charles抢先踩着马镫爬上羽扇豆，“我不会下去的。除非你用枪指着我。”  
“我是想那么干。”Erik用马鞭抵住羽扇豆的后背，“如果你不乖，我就——”  
“我相信它是乖孩子。我很期待我们的第一次合作。”Charles说道。  
羽扇豆委屈地看了Erik一眼。

他们沿着山路慢慢走着，走到桥边的时候Charles让羽扇豆停了下来。  
“不用下马，桥是我一年前建的，很结实，我走过几百次。除非你在桥中间跳踢踏舞，否则掉不下去。”  
说好听点它叫做桥，其实不过是三根五十英尺长的圆木，圆木捆扎成一排，连接悬崖的两端，桥下面是望不到底的深渊。  
“还有别的路吗？”  
牛仔伸手往南向的群山中一指，Charles隐约看到一条蜿蜒的小路，从他们的位置到小路少说也有七、八十英里，看样子从那里到洞穴至少要多耽搁两天。  
Charles拍拍羽扇豆的侧颈，“全靠你了。”羽扇豆仿佛听懂了似的抖了抖耳朵。  
“没有恐高症吧？”  
“没有。”  
Erik吹了个口哨，羽扇豆前蹄踏上圆木发出咔哒一声，紧接着后蹄跟上。等四肢全踩上木桥，它神气地跺跺左前蹄，不少木屑随着颤动抖落，Charles顺着木屑掉落的方向往崖底扫了一眼，感到一阵晕眩。  
“保持平衡，别乱动，眼睛看那边的冷杉。”牛仔喊道。  
“听起来像是‘你不会有事。’的另一种说法。”Charles抓紧缰绳，双腿夹紧马腹试图不让身体摇晃得太厉害，他觉得一阵二级以上的风都可能把他和羽扇豆吹下木桥。“别担心我。”  
“我没有，我在和羽扇豆讲话。”Erik说，“很好，乖孩子，继续走。”  
如果不是Erik思维中透露出的关切，Charles几乎再次相信牛仔说的话了。  
咔哒，咔哒……羽扇豆接下来一共走了二十四步，每一步都像踩着Charles的心脏行进。  
等羽扇豆后蹄站到平缓的地面，Charles备受折磨的心脏才恢复正常。  
Erik骑着马立刻跟了上来，“你看上去快吐了。”  
Charles翻了个白眼。“我只是不再确定自己没有恐高症罢了。”

他们继续赶路，大约行进了半个钟头，Erik拉紧缰绳，龙舌兰停住脚步，Charles跟着拉住了缰绳。  
“怎么了？”  
Erik左手做了个手势，右手搭在了枪套上。  
前方不远处出现了四个骑着马的男人。领头的男人三十多岁，红色头发，下巴留着乱糟糟的胡子，身穿松松垮垮的格子衬衫，牛仔长裤，另外三个人和他装束差不多。他们看上去像是打印机复制出来的，只是头上戴着的牛仔帽颜色不同。  
Erik似乎并不惊讶他们的到来，他目光停留在领头男子身上。“DeAngelo，我想不通为什么你还敢来。”  
DeAngelo撸起右手手臂的袖子，手臂露出和Azazel一样的刺青——马鞍和燃烧的牛仔帽。“Shaw的命令。”  
提到Shaw，另外三个的思维同时出现了一闪而过的恐惧。透过他们的思维，Charles能感到Shaw是个极度危险的家伙。 Erik的思维也因为这个名字散发着厌恶、憎恨。Charles不知道Erik是怎么和他扯上关系的，另外，Erik的那些伤是否与他有关？如果是，Charles绝不会放过Shaw。

“相信我，我能帮你。”Charles把马停到Erik身边低声说道。他能同时对付四个人，哪怕四十个人他也有信心应付。只要Erik同意，他立刻让这四个家伙跳下马绕着旁边的树跳一整天吉特巴。  
“不要插手。到冷杉旁等我。”Erik扬起嘴角，“牛仔有牛仔的法则，你不能干涉。”  
Charles不知道怎么才能劝阻比牛还固执的牛仔，他拉住Erik的手腕，“我担心他们偷袭你。”他希望Erik听懂了他的暗示，他不能放着Erik不管。  
下一秒，Charles撞进牛仔的怀里，Erik极为用力地抱住他，大约五秒钟那么久。Charles头埋在Erik怀里，感受着Erik的心跳，竭力克制不要去读Erik的脑子。  
“好，等我给你暗号。”Erik在Charles耳畔低声说道。然后牛仔放开了他，骑马朝DeAngelo走去。  
Charles左手收拢缰绳，让羽扇豆退后，他集中精力做好准备，只等Erik的暗号。

DeAngelo面无表情地从口袋摸出一枚硬币，捏在指尖，“你先。”  
Erik侧了侧头。  
DeAngelo拇指一弹硬币旋转到空中，Erik拔枪射击，砰地一声。子弹打掉硬币三分之一的侧边，冲击力把硬币弹到更高的天空中。  
DeAngelo趁着硬币掉落下来的时候飞快地补了一枪，硬币只剩下不到四分之一英寸的一小片，随着风飘向地面。  
DeAngelo得意地扫了Erik一眼，他的意思很明显——不可能有人再把它打得更碎了。  
这时Erik抬起手，Charles没听清子弹和硬币的撞击声，他眨了眨眼，不到蜜蜂翅膀大小的玩意掉在地面，摔成了两半。  
“你输了。”Erik把枪插回枪套。  
“算你走运。”DeAngelo耸了耸肩膀。“你们可以走了。”  
Erik侧头望向Charles，“幸运之神一直伴我左右。”  
Erik吹了个响亮的口哨，羽扇豆接到指令飞快地跑起来，Charles无论怎么拉扯缰绳都没法阻止它。  
等羽扇豆跑远，Erik转过头，“我觉得你不会轻易让我离开的。”

DeAngelo朝另外三个人点了点头，四个人缓缓拉开距离。他们的手搭都在枪套上，DeAngelo 极有自信地问道：“你该想好五分钟后埋在哪儿。”  
“六十年后再告诉你答案。”Erik回答。  
说完，四个人同时拔出枪朝Erik射击，Erik左手扯着缰绳，猛地侧身滑向龙舌兰侧腹，子弹擦着Erik后背飞过。龙舌兰扬起前蹄惊得直立起来。与此同时， Erik以极快的速度单手拔出决斗者还击，四声枪响过后，四个人全从马背摔了下来。

Charles听到第一声枪响时离Erik很远了。想到Erik很可能因为决斗而丧命，他的胃不停地翻滚，他竭力压住恶心的感觉，一边拉扯缰绳一边命令羽扇豆停下。  
羽扇豆仿佛没听到，依然继续狂奔着。  
接连几声枪响，Charles更加紧张，他试着触摸羽扇豆的思维——它的目标是一座半英里外的小木屋，不到那里，绝不会停下。  
Charles用能力在它的脑海中用Erik的声音喊道：“停下。”  
羽扇豆全身一颤停下来，它四下寻找Erik的身影，奇怪声音从哪里发出来的。   
“乖孩子，我们得回去。”Charles说道。  
羽扇豆正打算转身，一阵低沉的嚎叫声打乱了它的动作，它扭动着在原地打转，Charles下意识地扯住缰绳才没被摔下马。  
一头成年公狼顺着斜坡俯冲下来，它毛色灰暗，右耳朵缺了一大半，也许是它被逐出领地的代价。  
它双眼血红，看起来饥肠辘辘，至少有一星期没吃过东西的样子。  
羽扇豆嘶鸣一声，在Charles没有任何指令的情况下开跑了。  
郊狼在后面紧追不舍。郊狼的速度很快，它纵身一跃扑向羽扇豆，羽扇豆仍奋力奔跑，Charles抓住背包抽打狼的脑袋，狼吃疼跳回了路上。  
Charles后悔没有带上那把M500，他并不打算杀掉它，他只想用枪声吓退它。  
郊狼刚刚的攻击让羽扇豆越跑越快，喘息越来越急。他们全速跑了大约五十英里，郊狼被远远地甩在后面看不见了。这个可怜的小家伙体力严重透支，连舌头都伸在嘴外面，再跑下去它的身体肯定会吃不消。  
Charles试图用刚刚的方式让羽扇豆停下，但羽扇豆的思维全乱了，无论他说什么，它都听不进去。  
它的脑子里不停地重复着多年前母亲被狼群围攻的场景。无论它逃得多远，仍能听见妈妈凄厉的嘶鸣，那嘶鸣让它再没能睡一个完整的觉。  
“天啊，又回到了这里。”Charles趴附在羽扇豆背上，脸贴着马鬃，双手抱紧羽扇豆的脖子，祈祷他们能再次平安地走过木桥。  
羽扇豆猛地窜上木桥，横木咔嚓一声，Charles感到身体往下一沉，羽扇豆没停，继续往前狂奔，横木在它脚下坍塌。羽扇豆纵身越向悬崖另一端,两条前腿顺利踏到崖边，后腿悬空。  
羽扇豆后腿蹬住崖壁发力，弓身用力往上一跃，把背上的Charles和行李甩向了崖底。  
风在Charles耳边咆哮，他急速地下坠，他拼命想抓住崖边凸起的岩石或者枯枝，但他下坠得太快什么也没抓住。  
他的脑子里闪过各种古怪的念头，《沙丘》还没读完，壁橱的灯忘记关，他还没找到Brian的下落，以及他有那么多问题要问Erik……最后Charles的目光定格在天空中的一只灰黑色的角鸮身上。  
它是一只成年角鸮，此时此刻它的首要任务是把刚捕到的田鼠带回家。它行动迅速，从不耽误一分一秒，它知道如果不快一点四个孩子就可能挨饿。而且它正处于一只秃鹰的势力范围内，那只秃鹰是个危险的家伙。它必须集中注意力提高警惕，躲开它的袭击。  
突然一丝绝望的念头向它袭来，它从未这样过，即使遭遇秃鹰袭击它也不会如此恐惧。那种无比的恐惧拉扯着它，让它担心再也见不到四个孩子，它们从此以后会失去母亲的照料而饿死。  
角鸮向下俯冲，寻找让它感到恐惧的来源。它看到一个人类男子从悬崖边坠落。它无可避免地产生了一丝同情，然后爪子一松，午饭掉了下去——那是它飞行了五十英里找到的。它顾不得猎物，想快点逃离这个地方。  
联结消失，角鸮奋力拍打翅膀，让空气托着身体上升，人类早已落入看不到底的深渊。

Charles闭上眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的死亡。一个凭空出现的绳套突然套住了他的右手。震荡差点让Charles的手臂脱臼，他用左手攀住绳子，等身体不那么摇晃，他抬起头，Erik握着另一根登山绳悬在他头顶上方五十英尺的地方。  
Charles脚踩住崖壁，顺着绳子往上攀登。崖壁的岩石并不牢固，第二下就踩空了，他连着下坠了几英尺。  
Charles不知道Erik做了什么，手中绳圈的另一头像一条蛇，缓慢地爬上Erik的手腕，然后牢牢地打成一个死结。此时如果Charles坠下悬崖，Erik也会跟着他一起粉身碎骨。  
“那是你的能力？”Charles用能力在Erik脑中问道。他有点难以置信，Erik和他一样是个能力者，他后悔没早一点读Erik。  
“我认为现在不该讨论这个。”  
Erik牙齿死死咬着嘴唇，他们头顶上方的绳子慢慢蠕动，就像维持电梯运转的缆绳，不到两分钟，他们到了悬崖边。  
Charles和Erik爬上悬崖，并肩躺在沙土地上大口大口地喘着气。Charles没有骨折也没有扭伤，Erik的手臂被岩石刮了两条口子。  
Erik说的没错，幸运之神一直伴他左右。


	8. Chapter 8

第八诫

“我的行李丢了。”Charles好不容易才把气喘匀。  
他失去了牙膏、剃须刀、一盒Kitkat、两本书、药箱、一个蓄电池、一个露营灯、两捆防风绳、一把十公分的匕首（Erik曾表示它只能用来剔牙或者给龙舌兰修尾毛）、一套炉具，可称得上损失惨重。幸好除了Kitkat和书其他物品Erik都有准备。不过到目前为止Charles还没做好和Erik公用一把剃须刀的心理准备，另外他觉得Erik的物资很可能大部分都是威士忌。  
“我和羽扇豆遇到了狼，好不容易才摆脱掉它。”Charles停顿了一会，“我想说的是，别惩罚它。”  
“闭嘴。”Erik在脑子里大声说道。接着他双手扯住Charles的衣领吻住了Charles。  
Charles的大脑用了一分钟才意识到发生了什么。他该早一点读Erik的，否则他们见面的第一晚就做这事了。  
Erik的吻有点粗鲁，和他的人一样。Charles被吻得透不过气，他隐约感到Erik比自己更担心受到拒绝。  
Charles正想着，Erik顺势把他推倒在地面上，一只手拦着他的后脑，另一只手伸进他的衬衫里。Charles的惊呼还没有从嘴里吐出来，Erik先一步用舌头撬开了他的牙，在他的口腔里胡乱游走。  
Charles思维一片混乱，Erik的勃起正顶着他的大腿内侧，而他的阴茎也在裤子里硬的发疼。  
Charles喘息着推开Erik，接着他在Erik的眼中看到了受伤情绪。Charles调整了个姿势，让后脑更舒服地枕着Erik的手掌，“你太心急了。”  
Erik眼神转变为疑惑，Charles不再解释，他闭起眼睛，双臂攀上牛仔的脖颈，把Erik拉得更低，嘴唇贴上Erik的嘴唇，轻柔又缓慢地吸吮Erik的嘴唇和牙齿。  
“操！”Erik的脑子里也全都在传递着这一个信息，他需要Charles，他想Charles想得要疯了。  
趁着换气的间隙，Charles喘着气问道：“我们该去哪儿？”他的眼神往Erik的裤子扫了一眼，同时感觉脸的温度又升高了一度。“解决现在的问题。”  
他们花了一点时间爬上龙舌兰，当龙舌兰把他们送到小木屋的时候，Charles的耐心都快耗尽了。  
“守林人的屋子？”当Erik推开门，Charles注意力都击中在Erik的嘴唇上。没多少时间打量屋内的陈设，小屋用木板搭建而成，占地面积不到十平方米。内部设施也十分简陋，光秃秃的地板上架着一张木床和一把椅子，连窗子都没有。  
“我的。”Erik摘下帽子挂到门口的钉子上，然后专心解决Charles衬衫的扣子。到第三颗他的耐心就消失了，直接用手撕开衬衫。“我放牧的时候住在这儿。”接着Erik重重地关上了门。  
屋内的光线暗了下来，Charles同时感到一阵凉意，他的裤扣和裤链同时被打开，下一秒，他的裤子和内裤都滑落到了脚踝。Charles踢开它们，现在他的下身什么也没穿。  
Charles抬头亲吻Erik的嘴角，Erik一边回应他，一边把背包中的毛毯扔到床上。  
Charles因为牛仔的不专心轻哼了一声。牛仔当然不会就这么放过Charles，他揽住Charles的腰，把Charles推到床上。  
Charles听到床架发出吱嘎的响声。“我担心它撑不到明早。”  
“那就睡在地上。”  
Erik迅速脱掉夹克衫和衬衫，没给Charles太多时间欣赏他腹肌的机会，接着他用整个身体压住Charles，再度吻住Charles。  
Charles闭着眼睛享受着牛仔的吻，脸颊烧得更厉害。Erik的手顺着腰线往上，停留在胸膛附近隔着T恤抚弄Charles的乳头。  
牛仔手指修长，从掌心到指肚都长着一层厚厚的老茧。那种粗糙的触感让Charles发出一连串的喘息。他的心跳得飞快，全身起了一层薄汗，小腹烧着一团火，他迫切地想寻找一种熄灭它的方法。  
“我要把它脱了。”Charles脑子发晕，好不容易才说出一句话。  
Erik帮了他的忙。他把Charles的T恤往上卷，嘴唇只在T恤越过Charles脸颊时离开了一秒。  
Erik再度压到Charles身上，牙齿啃咬着Charles的侧颈，然后到喉结，最后他的牙齿覆在Charles的锁骨上，在那个浅浅的小窝流连，直到留下一连串的印记。  
Erik的动作比Charles想象中得轻柔许多，这让他感到好笑，他本以为牛仔会无比粗暴地啃咬他。  
但接下来他没办法再思考了，只能大声地呻吟，因为Erik的嘴唇滑向了他的乳头，拇指同时拨弄着另一侧，直到它们变得硬挺、湿润。  
Charles重重地吞咽，手指插进Erik的头发。他的阴茎硬的发疼，不少前液从前端涌出滴落到小腹上。  
“我想要你。”Erik没说出来，但那句话清晰地回荡在Charles的脑子里，他在脑中回应了Erik。  
Erik停下来，迫不及待的捏住Charles的脚踝，试图打开他的双腿。Charles并没让他得逞，他抽出一条腿，半坐起来把手伸向背包，摸索里面的一瓶乳液——那是他硬塞给Erik的。他根本没想过它会在这种时候派上用场。  
Charles花了一点时间才找到。抓住瓶子的时候，他胡乱吻了Erik的嘴角一下作为补偿。  
Charles握着瓶子，把液体大量地倒在掌心，然后张开双腿，让后穴暴露在Erik的视线下。  
Charles尽可能地放松，慢慢把一根沾满乳液的手指滑进后穴搅动。Erik在这个时间解开了牛仔裤的裤扣和拉链，把裤子和内裤往下拉。  
Charles扫了一眼Erik的阴茎，脸红得几乎滴血，“鉴于你的尺寸，我的扩张可能不太够……”  
Erik把一根手指滑入探进Charles的后穴，Charles适应了一会，再度加入一根手指抽送。  
当Charles感觉Erik的手指摩擦到了他的前列腺，只有一下，那种强烈的快感让就他喊出了声。“停下。”他停顿了几秒找回呼吸，把腿环上Erik的腰间。“可以了，直接操我。”  
Erik调整姿势，一只手捏住了Charles的腰，他捏得很用力，就像捏着一只不听话的小羊。  
Charles可以肯定那里会留下淤痕。他不在乎，他希望Erik能快一点。Erik另一只手握着阴茎，对准洞口，缓缓推了进去。  
Charles头往后仰，大口地吸着气。他完全被撑开了，钝痛随着快感一齐到来，他的手指拧住了Erik手臂。  
Erik咬住下唇，没再操得更深，直到Charles轻哼示意他继续。  
Erik挺腰把自己送到Charles身体深处，再整根抽出来，Charles因为短暂的空虚发出了一声轻轻的叹息。  
Charles立刻把强烈的欲望投射给Erik，受到鼓励的Erik再次狠狠地插了进去，几次抽插后他的阴茎顺畅了许多。  
Charles一阵恍惚，Erik的阴茎正狠狠地撞击着他的前列腺。他再也说不出完整的句子，嘴里只能挤出几句断断续续的呻吟。  
Erik加快了速度，快感慢慢在Charles体内攀升，他眼前一片模糊，阴茎碰都没被碰一下就射了出来。  
Charles无力地望着天花板，Erik坚硬的阴茎还埋在他体内，他的内壁不由自主地收紧，这换来了Erik一声呻吟。  
Erik没停下来，继续操着他，他感到阴茎再次硬了起来。

经历了一整晚的性爱，Charles好奇自己的生物钟怎么还能按时在六点钟把他敲醒。  
他睁开酸涩的眼睛，看到Erik的睡脸时还是感到意外。他忍不住轻吻了一下Erik的脸颊，然后坐起来。他口渴得要命，如果不喝点什么，他恐怕会渴死在这里。Charles掀开毛毯，随手抓了件Erik的衬衫套上跳下床。  
他在背包中翻找，身后Erik轻声说道：“另一个袋子。”  
Charles拿着水瓶坐回床上。“我吵醒你了。”  
Erik拉住Charles，让Charles分开双腿跨坐在自己腰间。他的嘴唇含住Charles一侧饱受蹂躏的乳头，嘴里含糊地说道：“我也很渴。”  
Charles的回答变成了喘息，他徒劳地按住Erik的双肩，把身体支撑起来。  
接着Erik的手指滑向Charles的洞口，经过了一整晚的开阔，那里已经能让Erik的大家伙毫无阻碍地操进去。  
Erik双手箍住Charles的腰，把他往下压，Charles一只手按着Erik的肩膀，另一只手扶着Erik的阴茎，让它对准洞口，然后缓慢地把身体向下沉了下去，直到整根阴茎埋进体内。  
Erik往上顶弄，他吻着Charles锁骨上的雀斑。“我真想把你捆在这里，用我的马鞭。”  
Charles闭着眼睛，感受着Erik阴茎的抽插，嘴里胡乱地答应着。  
他没撑多久就射了，瘫软在Erik怀里，Erik顶弄了几下，射在了他的身体深处。  
他们躺回床上，喘着气不想动。Charles突然想到，他的探险又要推迟一天。  
Erik的阴茎还半硬着，抵在Charles的臀缝上。Charles迷迷糊糊地想，可能推迟两天也说不定。

Charles醒来的时候不知道睡了多久，天色还暗着，他坐起来眯眼看看手表，上面显示三点零五分。他本想再度躺回Erik温暖的怀里，但Erik的样子让他停了下来。  
Erik紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇抿紧，脸颊因为痛苦皱成一团。  
“可怜的人。”Charles用指背抚摸Erik的脸颊，试图让Erik能早点从恶梦中清醒过来。  
一种难以言说的情绪顺着指尖爬进了Charles的脑子，痛苦、悔恨、无助，每一样都让Charles感到窒息，他好奇Erik经历了什么。他用能力让Erik放松，接着他读了Erik。

四周变得寂静，除了Charles自己的心跳和呼吸，其他什么声音都没有。仿佛动物、鸟、昆虫，连着山和风都陷入沉睡之中。  
Charles面前出现了一条窄窄的隧道，黑暗中一个微弱的声音召唤着他，邀请他，他不由自主地朝声音源头的方向走去。

天空一片蔚蓝，纯净的阳光照射在一个高速移动物体上面，反射出刺眼的光亮，Charles忍不住眯起眼睛，等眼睛适应光线。  
他看到一辆道奇Ram在高速公路上行驶，公路一侧是陡峭的悬崖。接着画面起了变化，Charles以为醒了却看到自己置身车内。

一个十岁大的男孩不安分地坐在后座上动来动去，一会用手指拨弄腰间的安全带。男孩穿着白色的T恤和短裤，脚上穿着运动鞋。Charles认出他暗金色的头发和灰绿色的虹膜。他意识到对方是儿童时期的Erik。  
Erik身体前倾，安全带随着他的动作绷紧，两条腿摇摇晃晃。他的手按着前排座椅说了什么，接过自己先忍不住笑起来。  
Charles从没见Erik这样放肆地笑过。  
Charles听不到声音，他知道人有时候经常会做无声的梦，不过在梦中却意识不到。  
前排坐着一对夫妇，可惜Charles的视角和Erik一起固定在后座上，看不到前座夫妻的样貌，他只能看到一个暗金色的后脑，其中夹杂着几根白色的头发。他猜他们一定是Erik的父母。  
Lehnsherr先生大概讲了一个笑话，Erik笑得在座位上扭动起来。副驾驶的Lehnsherr夫人用手拍了拍他的手臂，Lehnsherr先生把注意力集中到前面。  
Lehnsherr夫人侧头望向悬崖，手指着车窗玻璃说了句什么。她脸颊线条柔和，鼻梁挺直，灰绿色的眼睛带着笑意，眼周和嘴角的纹路随着微笑加深。  
Lehnsherr先生伸出手亲昵地拉住妻子的左手，Lehnsherr夫人用右手盖在上面，Charles透过Erik的视线看到了他们手上的结婚戒指。  
他侧头看Erik，Erik从口袋中拿出一个纸袋吹到最大。然后做出要拍打的样子，Erik看上去并不是真的要恶作剧，而是想要被母亲制止。Charles知道，那个时期的孩子常常会用这样的方式博得母亲的关注。但那时的他无论做出多么恶劣的恶作剧，Sharon的注意力也不会回到他身上。她只会留给他一个下次不准了的眼神，叫保姆带走Charles，然后继续与Kurt调情。  
Lehnsherr夫人刚好从后视镜中看到了Erik的动作，她转过头挥手制止Erik。  
画面模糊。Charles按住额头，想知道发生了什么。  
下一秒，画面转到了悬崖边，Charles眼睁睁看着悬崖下面的Ram发生了剧烈的爆炸，黑色的烟雾伴随着火光从车内涌出，烟柱笔直地涌上天际，仿佛一条扭动着的毒蛇。  
Lehnsherr先生和夫人不知去向。Erik躺在离Ram不远的地方昏迷不醒，他的T恤被血水浸透，手和脚全是擦伤。Charles滑下悬崖，手掌摩擦着沙石，他感觉不到疼，他必须去救Erik，Ram还有二次爆炸的可能。他跑到Erik身边，半跪在地上，用手掌轻触Erik的脸颊，试图把Erik叫醒，但手指什么也没摸到——像在触摸空气。  
在梦境中，他根本无法碰到Erik的身体。  
Charles坐在地上很久都没有动，现在他终于知道Erik身上的伤疤是怎么来的了。


	9. Chapter 9

第九诫

Charles睁开双眼，眼中的泪水让他视线模糊。他揉了一把眼睛，凝视小屋的屋顶，他不确定从刚刚那个异常真实的恶梦中走出来了。他的鼻端仍充斥轮胎烧焦发出的臭味，脸颊仍能感受到火焰扑面而来的热浪。  
手表显示三点零六分。他进入Erik的梦境不过短短一分钟，但漫长得仿佛过了一年。  
从Erik的样子看，他仍在那个梦中。Charles把手指放回Erik脸上，再度建立联结。“回想让你快乐的事，Erik。”

燃烧的火焰熄灭，一些模糊的画面逐渐出现在Erik的脑中。  
Lehnsherr先生穿着夹克衫，脚上穿着雨鞋，鞋底踩进岸边的沙子里。夕阳照在他身空空的水桶和渔具箱上。Lehnsherr先生把一条蚯蚓穿上鱼钩，他的动作有点笨拙，周围飞虫又来来回回往他的眼皮上撞，鱼钩刺到了他手指，他咒骂了一句，把拇指塞进嘴。过了一会，他扯了扯浮漂，双手用力甩杆到湖心的位置。  
等浮漂平稳，Lehnsherr先生单手握着钓竿在折叠椅旁岔开双腿，眼睛盯着水面，另一只手则把折叠椅上的一顶棕色牛仔帽戴到头上。  
橘红色的浮漂跳了两下沉下水中。Lehnsherr先生一边收线，一边一拉钓竿。但鱼肯定很重，他费了好大力气都没法把它拉出水面。突然一只手从水下扬起，手中举着那只橘红色的浮漂。Lehnsherr先生愣了一会，咧开嘴大笑起来。  
下一秒场景从室外变成了室内。  
一扇白色的门出现在Charles眼前。接着一个五六岁的孩子猛地推开了它。他脸颊通红，额头挂满汗水，足球衫和裤子的下摆沾满了泥点，小腿、袜子和球鞋裹着一层干掉的泥巴，他脏得像在泥里连着打了几个滚一样。Charles从未那么放肆地玩耍过，为了不让Sharon失望，他总呆在屋子里安安静静地看书。实际上他心里清楚，无论做什么都不可能让Sharon真正满意。  
孩子小心翼翼地踢掉脏兮兮的球鞋和袜子，没让泥巴沾到地毯。他粗鲁地用手抹了一把额头的汗水，额头顿时出现了一道道黑印。孩子光着脚走进屋内，打开冰箱门，头探进冰箱内翻出一瓶可乐。他嘴对瓶口灌下大半瓶汽水，然后满足地用手背蹭了蹭嘴。  
接着他想起什么似的，抬头环视屋内一圈，沙发、扶手椅、矮桌、台历、墙壁的画……当他的目光扫过不存在的Charles身上，Charles认出他就是Erik。  
Erik的目光停到挂钟上面，挂钟显示六点零二分。Charles不知道这个时间意味着什么，也许它是Erik的门禁时间，也许Erik与谁有约。  
Erik呛住了，缓了好一会才把嘴里的可乐咽下去。他放下瓶子再看钟，钟表退回到六点。Erik彻底愣住了。  
挂钟的门打开，报时的布谷鸟跳出来，一首歌唱完它跳了回去，门关上了。  
Erik的表情起了变化，他眨了眨眼，钟的时针和分针飞快地转动起来，像是高速旋转的螺旋桨。  
Erik为这个古怪的景象笑起来，发条、齿轮、柄轴……连续不断地从表盘中跳出来。布谷鸟拍打着翅膀在屋内飞了一圈。  
他的笑容凝固在脸上，钟表的零件悬在半空，因为Lehnsherr夫人正站在门口难以置信地望着他。她手中的纸袋滑落到地面，纸袋中的番茄、马铃薯骨碌碌滚了满地。齿轮、发条……连同那只停在Lehnsherr夫人鼻尖前的布谷鸟一起落到地面。  
Erik肯定以为要被母亲狠狠地训斥，脸上浮现出了一丝惊慌。Lehnsherr夫人没尖叫，也没夺门而出。她大概用半分钟消化了一下信息，径直走过去抱住了儿子——她接受了Erik与众不同的事实。  
Lehnsherr夫人松开了Erik，轻轻在他耳边说了句什么，接着她抬起头把食指和拇指捏在一起抵在了嘴唇上，做了个拉上拉链的动作。Erik露出困惑的表情，她重复了一遍，Erik不情愿地把头歪向一边。  
Charles理解Lehnsherr夫人的做法，她不希望儿子受到伤害。她担心能力给Erik带来麻烦，引起普通人对他的敌视。能拥有她那样的母亲是Erik的幸运。

Charles同样是五岁的时候获得了能力。他当时以为自己疯掉了。他听见佣人Katherine反反复复念叨钥匙到哪儿去了。Charles的房间在三楼，而她待庭院里。随着年龄渐长，他能听到的声音越来越多。有的声音尖细刺耳，有的温和低沉。那种感觉就像他同时与世界上的每一个人进行毫无障碍的心灵交流。哪让他感到神奇，但同时有些声音让他感到可怕，他竭尽全力都不能关掉它们。  
“太诡异了。他好像什么都知道。那他知道我不想和他做朋友吗？”  
“我不喜欢教他，自以为是的小孩。他果然偷偷观察我。真令人恶心。”  
“我搞错了吉士粉和苏打，但愿他没有发现。算了，他是个孩子，吃不出来差别。”  
“要不是我欠了Glen一大笔钱我才不要来这里帮佣，每天对着他们我宁可去跳脱衣舞。”  
“他真像Brian，天啊，我在想什么，他当然像Brian。我该找谁帮我，我要打个电话。”  
不安的Charles只能向Sharon寻求安慰。  
Sharon得知Charles是个能力者时，思维立刻表现出了恐惧。  
这让Charles倍感受伤，他和Sharon的关系再没能回到从前。不过，在那之前他们就很少交流，在那之后Sharon总是有意无意地避开他。他隐约感到她的思维对他透露出害怕，甚至厌恶，仿佛他是一个需要隔离的病原体。  
从那时起，Charles学会了独自承受一切，并关闭他的心灵感应。  
第二次的争吵让他们彻底决裂。  
“爸爸不会为我感到羞耻。”Charles说，“有更让他丢脸的事不是吗？他无论如何也想不到他失踪一周后你和他的朋友睡到了一起。”  
Sharon给了他一个耳光，并把一直埋藏心底的话说了出来——“你不配待在温彻斯特。离我远一点，你让我感到恶心。”

梦中的Erik仍依偎在母亲的怀抱里。Charles松了一口气，他抚摸Erik的额头，Erik的眼皮抖动了几下，脑中定格的画面像受热的蜡烛慢慢融化，新的场景显露出来。  
他又一次站到了Lehnsherr家的起居室中。起居室比之前旧了一些，但东西的摆放依然没变，沙发、扶手椅、台历……Charles注意到台历的时间是2003年10月，数字15被人用红色的笔圈了起来。那个数字让他产生了不好的联想，他把视线投到场景中的两个主角身上。  
Lehnsherr夫人摸了摸Erik的头顶，Erik别扭的躲开，然后他起身走出大门。  
Charles跟着Erik往门外走，他回过头，窗内Lehnsherr先生把头贴在妻子的腹部。  
“天啊，她怀孕了，那个孩子呢？”Charles想。  
Erik似乎正处于看见父母亲热还会难为情的年纪，他靠着门柱等了一会，看他们没有出门的意思，就打开车门，拿出里面的足球玩起来。  
大概踢了十分钟， Lehnsherr夫妇走了出来，Lehnsherr 先生搂着妻子的腰，他们上车前还吻了对方一下。Erik翻了个白眼跟着跳上了车。  
Charles再度回到Ram车厢内。他徒劳地朝Erik大喊，可Erik听不见，无论他用哪种方法拖延，Erik总会堕入那个可怕的噩梦中。  
Erik正忙着掏出纸袋压扁，Lehnsherr夫人回过头制止。  
Lehnsherr先生笑着安慰她，表示丝毫没有受到影响。  
Erik吐了吐舌头，把纸袋团成一团塞进口袋。  
他们的车子顺着山路爬坡，Erik打开车窗窗，伸出脑袋欣赏另一侧的风景，他的头发被风吹得乱糟糟的。Charles迎着那风闭起眼睛，仿佛他真的能和Erik一同感受到。  
Charles睁开双眼，看到后视镜中的Lehnsherr夫人瞪了他一眼，Erik咕哝了一句，把头缩回车内。  
Ram的速度明显加快，路面已经变成了下坡。  
突然，Lehnsherr先生猛地向右打方向盘，车身严重倾斜，Lehnsherr先生反打方向盘，但是来不及了，Ram冲出了路面。  
Ram随着悬崖的陡坡翻滚，Lehnsherr夫人伸出双手想要保护后座的儿子，Lehnsherr先生抱住了妻子……  
Erik脑中出现了大片的空白，Charles猜测他出于自我保护封存了那些可怕的记忆。  
Charles静静地等着。  
过了一会，场景变成熟悉的基诺沙牧场，牧场光线很暗，马厩、木图周围笼罩在一层雾气中。Charles看到Erik背对他坐在围栏上，身上穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，头上戴着那顶棕色的牛仔帽，帽子对于此时的Erik来说太大了，遮住了他半张脸。Erik低着头专注手中的活计，一截绳子垂到他的脚下。Erik左手握住绳子，右手捏住绳头正在打绳结。他的动作很快，一个极复杂的绳结，用不到三秒他就能打好。  
打完绳结Erik按动手表上键停止，然后从头开始。大概重复了二十多次，Erik站起来往后推了推帽子，把绳套握在手中举过头顶，在空中绕了几圈朝前方抛去。绳套在空中划出一道弧线，正中十五英尺外的木桩。Erik先是笑起来，但笑容很快沉了下去。Charles不能更理解这种心情，能与Erik分享快乐的人已经不在了。  
Charles走过去，确切的说，他让十岁时的自己走到Erik旁边，与他建并肩站着。  
Erik抖抖绳子，木桩的绳套脱落回到手里。他不看身旁的人，来来回回把绳套抛了几次，每次都命中目标。  
“愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”Charles试探着把手放到Erik手臂上，“或许我可以帮你。”  
Erik扭头看了Charles一眼，他的眼神流露出痛苦、悔恨。Charles领会到其中的意思。“我困在这里，没有人能帮我。”  
过了一会，Erik停下来，把绳套塞给Charles。  
Charles丢了几次都没中，他隐约感到，如果他能圈中那根木桩，或许Erik愿意把一切告诉他。  
天色变得更暗，雨下起来。Charles感到疲惫极了，手中的绳子滑落在地面上，却没力气捡起。他用了一天时间换了无数种投掷姿势都没能把绳套套中木桩。最好的一次成绩绳套擦着木桩而过，落在了木桩的正后方。他突然想到Erik根本不希望他成功，他因此泄了气。  
一直旁观的Erik捡起绳套，单手它举起抛出，投中木桩后再扯回来。动作慢得像是给Charles示范。  
Charles接过绳圈，瞄准，按照Erik刚刚做的那样抬起手，在抛出的一瞬间。他对Erik说道：“我会陪在你身边，永远。”  
牧场的画面消失了，Charles再次回到摇晃的Ram车内，他探出头，眼看着一辆银色的Allroad加速远离了他的视线。丝毫没有减速的意思。  
“天啊，银色的Allroad，会有这种巧合吗？”Charles不敢相信看到的。

带着最后一丝希望，他把画面定格，Allroad的车牌让他几乎喘不过气，357WSP，那是Brian的车。  
他们一家出发的时间是10月15日，而Brian的车被发现的时间是10月17日。Charles不相信Brian会做出那样的事，他相信Brian的为人。  
不死心的他朝Allroad望去。剧烈的摇晃让他没看清驾驶员的脸，却看到那个人身上的灰色西装外套，那是Charles梦见过很多次的衣服，Brian失踪时穿的衣服。  
“我该怎么办？”Charles不敢看Erik的脸，内心几乎被内疚淹没。  
“你的父亲杀了Erik的父母。”这句话不断刺激着Charles的每一根神经。  
“闭嘴！”Charles制止。那声音越来越大。  
“如果Brian停下来报警或者采取一些补救的措施， Erik的父母不会死，Erik的弟弟或妹妹也会出生，Erik的人生有很大的不同。可他没有，他离开了，把Lehnsherr一家丢在了悬崖下面。”  
“我该怎么办？”  
“或许，Erik没留意那辆Allroad，在谜题没揭晓前你能和他继续生活下去。”另一个声音鼓动着Charles。“或许，你可以让他永远忘记那场事故。”  
Charles摇了摇头，他不会那么做。他需要找个恰当的时机把一切告诉Erik，他宁可Erik把绳圈套在他的脖子上，勒紧再勒紧，那是他应该承受的。  
Charles坐起来，凝视Erik的睡脸。不知道过了多久，他俯下身吻了吻Erik的脸颊，嘴唇接触Erik脸颊的一刹那，Erik的思维洋溢着快乐的情绪。Charles捕捉住了那个瞬间，他看到了Erik脑中的另一个画面。  
数不清的小羊随着Erik的指令向山势高的地方走，他和Erik骑着马一前一后跟在羊群后面，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
Erik让马停下来，把腰间的绳索拿在手中飞快地打了个绳圈。Charles没停，他们逐渐拉开了大概三十英尺的距离。这时，Erik吹了个口哨，Charles背对着他摆了摆手。  
眨眼间，Erik手中的绳圈飞出去套住了Charles的右手。Charles解绳圈的时候，Erik已经到了Charles旁边，他一只手拉住绳圈，另一只揽住Charles的腰，把他拉到了自己的马上。Charles挣扎了一下，Erik收紧手臂，趁机吻住了他。  
Charles感到惊喜又难过，Erik的思维透露出一种强烈的，想和他建立家庭的愿望，但他相信如果Erik知道真相，他们的未来不会再有交集，那个梦也与他无关。  
Charles草草清理了一下，飞快地穿好衣服，他必须要找到Brian。  
“对不起，请原谅我。我拿走了洞穴的地图，后天它会自动回到你的脑子里。”他手指抚摸Erik的额头，想让Erik彻底忘掉他，最终他还是没狠下心。  
Charles背好背包，这次他带上了那把M500。他最后看了Erik一眼，推开门走进夜色中。

Charles先是来到小木屋后面的拴马桩旁，解开龙舌兰的缰绳，把马鞍套到龙舌兰背上。他猜测Erik趁着他睡着的时候卸下了龙舌兰的马具，还喂了它。  
“你得帮我个忙。带我去洞穴，只有我们两个。”Charles抚摸着龙舌兰的脖颈，龙舌兰不情愿地嘶鸣了一声。Charles把背包中的全部饼干都喂给了龙舌兰，“Erik还在睡。我不想打扰他。”  
他骑上龙舌兰朝着洞穴的方向走去。


	10. 第十诫

龙舌兰走了一个钟头，雾越来越重，这也表明离洞穴越来越近了。龙舌兰对这个地方很抗拒，走一小段路就停下，Charles催促了几次它才继续前行。  
顺着山路又走了十五分钟，一直悬在Charles头上的山体终于变得清晰可见。约翰逊峰高四千英尺，山体由坚硬的砂岩组成。但它并不是坚不可摧的，从地狱的斧子（乌鸦族印第安人形容）把山撕开了一条裂缝，那条裂缝就是约翰逊洞穴。约翰逊洞穴有三百英尺高，一百英尺宽，足可容纳三辆福莱纳卡车并排行驶。  
Charles当然不会骑马进去。他下了马。龙舌兰仿佛知道了他要做什么龙舌兰咬住了他的袖子，Charles扯出袖子摸了摸它的头。  
“去找Erik吧。我会回来的。”Charles安慰它。  
它嘶鸣了一声，仿佛在说，“你在撒谎，你不会。”  
“的确，我永远不会回来了。”他在心底说道。  
他把龙舌兰留在原地，取出背包中的防毒面具戴好走进洞穴。  
洞穴里一片漆黑，Charles打开头灯照亮指南针，指南针转来转去，看来这里的磁场让指南针彻底失灵了。  
他在脑中回忆Erik的地图，径直走了一百英尺右转。他的面前出现了四条通道，Charles往最右边的那条走去。还有一条相对平缓的路，但那条路绕得太远，Charles宁可快一点，能早一点到达。  
岔路非常窄，像两只马上合拢手掌，仅容他侧着身子通过。他的后背贴着石壁，鼻子几乎蹭到石壁的另一侧，头灯的灯光照射到光滑的石壁上反射回来，让他睁不开眼睛。他关掉头灯，不得不把头扭向一边，闭着眼睛数着脚步前行，沙石在他脚下发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
黑暗中除了他的脚步声，还伴随着一种奇怪的声音。Charles停住脚步，那声音仍在响，它听起来像是有谁在不停地吞咽口水，Charles用能力探查山洞，没有任何人存在的迹象。他尽量不去想声音是什么人发出来的，胡思乱想会让人过度紧张和神经质。他继续小心翼翼地挪动着步子往前走。  
“嘀嗒”一滴冰凉的水滴落到他的衣领里，Charles惊得差点跳起来。他伸手摸后颈时，手肘撞到岩壁，疼痛让他忍不住嘶了一声。让他难受的不止手臂，他摸的地方布满了Erik留下的吻。这让他无法抑制地想念Erik，但他清楚他再也无法回到Erik身边了。过度呼吸使Charles的护目镜起了雾，他强忍难过平复了一会，把注意力集中到黑暗中继续前行。  
走了二百六步他终于从岔路中走出来。离开那条小路的一刻他深深地吐了口气。如果那条路再长一点，他的幽闭恐惧症都要发作了。  
他花了三十分钟，感觉上像是过去了几个钟头。越深入迷宫，空气越闷热。他身上的衣服被汗水和雾气沾湿，紧贴着皮肤格外难受。  
他休息了一会，摸索着石壁往里走，靠着Erik的地图，Charles能感到他已经靠近了迷宫的中心。  
到了这里，雾气减弱了许多，空间变得开阔，风从某个方向吹来，给Charles送来一丝凉爽。  
他抬头望向天空，光束在洞穴顶部游移，光速照射的地方成群结队的猪脸大蝙蝠尖叫着冲向天空的方向。  
等那些蝙蝠散尽，Charles再向前看，光束停在前方一百英尺的位置，地面的一条裂缝吸收了它的光亮。  
Charles弯下腰，把背包中绳索困在一块凸起的岩石上，用力拉扯了一下，然后手扶着地面，双脚踩着崖壁往下降。他顺着崖壁下降了一百英尺，单脚踩空，他扶着崖壁保持平衡，继续下降，大概半个小时他的两只脚终于踩上了平坦的地面。  
Charles穿过一条狭窄的通道，进入一个宽敞的洞穴中，洞穴立着不少石头垒成的石堆，有几座石堆很高，足有二十英尺，一直延伸到洞穴顶部，仿佛洞穴是由它们支撑的。有些石堆很矮，还不到Charles的膝盖高。它们混在一起行程一幅诡异的画面，使这里看上去像是一座荒废的墓园。  
墓园中心位置闪动点点荧光，那光点飘忽不定，像是无数眼睛眨动。离那光点越近，Charles心中的不安也愈发强烈，他说不清那种感觉，好像有谁在窥视他似的。想到这里，他的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
等Charles走到荧光中间，聚成一团的光点一下子散开，他发现地上仰面躺着一具白森森的骨架。   
它是一具成年男性的骨架，身高在五英尺七英寸到五英尺八英寸之间，从牙齿上看年龄四十岁到五十岁，衣服都已经腐朽。地上放着他的防毒面罩、背包。Charles仔细观察，注意到骨架的头骨上有一个圆形的小洞。Charles没找到随身物品，没有能辨别死者身份信息的东西。  
被那双黑洞洞的眼眶凝视着，Charles心底产生一种不妙的感觉。他仔细地在骸骨旁边搜索，终于在沙石中找到了一枚亮闪闪的东西。他把它挖出来擦干净，它是一枚铂金戒指，内圈上用花体字写着“1.13”——那是Sharon和Brian的结婚日期。  
Charles像被人捏住了喉咙般透不过气，他的牙齿不停地打颤，胃部缩成一团，他强迫自己镇定下来接受现实。  
骨架的崩坏程度少说也要十五以上才能形成，这说明从Brian来到这里的时候他就遇害了。  
“谁杀了他？”“那场车祸到底与他有什么关联？”“他为什么会来这儿？”无数个问题烧灼着Charles，让他感到无比的痛苦。

Charles把Brian的遗孤包好放进背包，一个声音响起。“摘掉你的面罩和头灯。”  
“谁在那儿？”Charles转过身。他三十分钟前用能力探查过洞穴内部，那时整个迷宫内一个人也没有。  
一个男人从最高的石堆后走了出来。他五十岁，体格健壮，脸颊瘦长，颧骨高耸。身上穿着冲锋衣和长裤，头上戴着一顶样式奇怪的金属头盔，盖住了他过早发灰的头发。头盔微弱的光下泛着冷光，使他看上去像一只巨大的荧光棒。  
“Kurt，你为什么会在这里？”Charles问道。一瞬间他明白了一切。  
“按我说的做。”Kurt用枪比划了一下，“再把手举起来。”  
“回答我的问题。”Charles摘掉防毒面具和头灯扔到一边，空气干净清新，并没有他想象中刺鼻难闻。  
“Sharon很不好。她的儿子令她失望。她不想再看到他，所以我来了。”Kurt手中拿着一把格洛克手枪，枪口指向Charles。“Charles，你真的很令我们失望，我告诉过你不要来这里，显然你没有听我的话。”  
“我很感谢你亲自来这里告诉我，不过，我猜你还有别的要说。你在这里对爸爸做了什么？为什么？因为我妈妈？”  
“她只是一部分原因。”Kurt 提高了声音。“更多的原因是Brian令我厌恶。”  
Kurt平静的语气令Charles愤怒，他盯着Kurt思考着如何才能把枪夺下来。他把手移额际的时候Kurt再度开口了。  
“你和他一模一样。  
“我并不觉得这有什么不好，至少我不像你。”Charles手指搭上额头，试着用能力读取Kurt的脑子，但他什么也没感应到，Kurt的方向仿佛站着一座没有思维的蜡像。Charles从未遇到过这种事，他的能力第一次失常。他怀疑Kurt那只古怪的头盔屏蔽了他的能力。  
“你遗传了你父亲的能力。”  
Kurt的话另Charles感到震惊，Brian从未展示过他的能力，Charles甚至不知道Brian是个能力者。  
“令人恶心的变异。让他猜透我脑子中的一切，我什么事都瞒不过他。”Kurt嘴边浮现出一丝冷酷的笑容。“他是个不折不扣的卑鄙小人。他明知道我爱着Sharon，还用能力夺走了她。”  
“我爸爸不是那样的人。”Charles大声争辩。  
Kurt 仿佛没听到他的话。“不过他并不能知晓所有的事，比如，他猜不出自己什么时候死。”  
趁着Kurt 失神的瞬间，Charles把手伸向腰后，去摸别在那里的M500。  
“别动。”Kurt朝着Charles脚下开了一枪，“我选这块Xavier家族墓地花了不少时间，不会让你破坏它。”  
“我爸爸一直以来都认为你是他最好的朋友。”  
“你提醒了我。我从未把Brian当成朋友。谁会和一个怪物做朋友呢？”Kurt得脸因为笑容变得扭曲。“Brian自以为能读懂别人的思维。但那思维真的是准确无误的吗？当我发现了这个漏洞我就把它利用起来了。那时，我每天都在脑子里不断地重复几个句子，拉丁语、意大利语、甚至还有如尼文。Brian的探索精神使他很快上了钩。他以为我发现了什么有趣的宝藏——对于我而言的确是。我把那些句子精心地编辑，改编，但一直保留着最后的悬念。最后我把改编的诗写在纸上。没多久，他把字母的顺序重新排列，猜出了我最后设下的答案。我不停地在脑子中暗示自己要来这里。他读过我的脑子，最后那个暗示也影响了他。我在这里等了一天一夜，Brian果然来了。”  
Kurt没继续讲，他看起来像是故意吊Charles胃口，但又像是满足于某个回忆中的细节不能自拔。Charles咬紧了下唇，不一会，他的口腔中充满了金属的味道。  
“你做了什么？”Kurt没吭声。Charles大声说道：“回答我！”  
“别打断我。”Kurt做了个手势，“Brian并不吃惊我在这里，令他感到意外的是，他读不了我。多亏了这个——”Kurt指头上的头盔，“他什么也听不到。他质问我，痛骂我。接下来是我最喜欢的部分，我朝他的头上开了一枪。他倒下去，死得和普通人没什么两样。”  
此时风吹过岩石的空洞发出低声的嚎叫，Kurt紧张地四下张望，却什么也没有看到，但等那声音停了，他恢复了镇定。  
“这只不过是风的声音。不过，乌鸦族人称这种声音叫亡灵的哭声。”Charles说，“看得出来，你在为此而感到恐惧。”  
“我不想听你讲故事。”Kurt说，“拖延时间没用。这里到最近的警局要两个小时车程，没人救得了你。你会孤独的死在这里。就像Brian，变成一堆骨架都不会有人发现。”  
他的表情撒发着无尽的恶意，看上去对即将到来的犯罪充满了期待。  
“我觉得你高兴得太早了。”Charles一边拖延时间，一边思考如何摘下Kurt的头盔，“至少有三个人知道我来过这里。你认为他们不会报警吗？”  
“他们找不到这个地方。”Kurt朝Charles开了一枪，子弹擦着Charles的肩膀飞过。  
“我早就想这么做了。”Kurt说完又朝着Charles的头部开了一枪。“我扮演一个父亲的角色早就腻了。”  
两枪都没打中，Kurt咒骂了一句。  
Charles的心底安定下来，“我建议你去靶场练一两个月。说不定能勉强射中这里。”说完他点了点自己的额头。  
低低的口哨声在黑暗中响起，Kurt吓了一跳。“谁在那儿？”  
Erik从黑暗中走出来，“你不该攻击手无寸铁的人。”   
“的确。我很卑鄙。”Kurt把枪口指向Erik，“我还打算在你的头上开一枪。”  
Kurt朝着Erik开了两枪，Erik拔枪还击，砰的一声过后，Kurt的枪被击落到了地面上。

Erik把枪收回腰侧的枪套，整个过程不超过半秒钟。  
Kurt愣住了，他看看地面上的枪，又盯着完好无损的手掌好久才问道：“见鬼，你真的是个牛仔。”  
他的语气仿佛赏金猎人Monco出现了一样。  
“别杀我。”Kurt用谈判的口吻说，“我可以给你钱，很多的钱。足够你买下整个小镇。”  
“你太蠢了。多少钱都不能让一个真正的牛仔为你卖命。”  
“摘掉他的头盔。”  
Erik走过去摘掉Kurt的头盔，Kurt挣扎了一下。当Charles手指搭上Kurt的肩膀，Kurt双膝着地跪下来。Charles用能力进入他的脑子，无数的思维袭来。Charles几乎要呕吐，Erik扶住了他。  
“天哪，你做了什么。”Charles看看Erik，又看回Kurt，神情变极其严肃。“我想你该自己说出来。”  
“2003年10月15日，我杀了Brian。”Kurt头往后仰，双眼无神，语气机械地说，“我坐在这里看着他，他瞪着我，好像对我说迟早有人会找到他。我很害怕，我坐在这里想破了头，终于想出一个办法。我脱下他的外套和衬衫穿到身上，开着他的Allroad一路朝南走，我打算找个地方把车丢掉，让Brian的去向变成一个谜案。到了半路有辆Ram向我驶来，我打开大灯晃他，没想到蠢货的车发生了侧翻。我没停车，在湖边把Brian的车推了进去。事情如我想的那样，警方只找到了他的车，加上几个目击者的供词，他们真的以为他的失踪地在霍特科姆湖。”  
Erik看向Charles，Charles说道：“他没说谎。”  
Erik久久都没有说话，等他再度开口声音变得沉重而沙哑。“你知道Ram上的人是谁吗？”  
“报纸上提到过，我不记得了。”  
Erik摘下帽子，“你认得这顶帽子吗？我告诉你，他们叫Jakob 和Edie，是我的父母。”  
岩石发出阵阵号哭，大地跟着颤抖，Erik的枪悬到了半空中，枪口瞄准Kurt，转轮慢慢转动。“我必须了结一切。”  
“不！Erik，冷静下来！”Charles扑向Erik。柯尔特发射的一枚子弹在濒临射到Kurt身上的时候停了下来。  
Erik单手按住Charles的胸膛。“让开，Charles。我不能放过他。”  
“他杀了我的父亲。你和他不一样。他可以在这里杀掉我们，但我们不能采取同样的方式。相信我，我有更好的解决方法。”  
“无论用什么方法，我的父母和我没出生的兄弟姐妹再也不可能回来。”Erik说道。  
Charles手指贴上Erik的额头，用能力感受Erik的思维，试着让Erik从愤怒中挣脱出来。  
Jakob 和Edie站到Erik身旁，他们用手臂环住了Erik——就像他们曾经在车中做过的那样。Erik盯着他们，伸手摸了摸Edie的脸颊。Edie微笑着吻了吻Erik的脸颊。  
“他们对你的爱永远不会消失。”Charles说道。  
柯尔特回到Erik的腰间。Erik站起身，把Charles拉起来。“我们快离开这里，这里快塌了。”  
“去警局自首，再把一切原原本本告诉我妈。”Charles说，“如果你想逃走，你就会重新看到我让你看到的那一切。记住全是你一手造成的。”Charles加上了自己的暗示，他让Kurt感到良心不安，并且会为此内疚多年。  
Kurt站起来，木然地往洞外走去，离Brian遗骨不远处一块石头绊倒了他，紧接着一条土黄色的铜斑蝮蛇从骨架胸腔钻出来，仰起头照着Kurt小腿咬了一口。  
联结断开，Kurt痛苦地叫出声，手抓住蛇身往下扯，铜斑蝮蛇紧紧咬住不放。他费了不少力气才捏着蛇头把蛇从腿上拔下来摔倒石壁上。Kurt撕开裤子，小腿出现了四个明显的牙齿印。  
“你没救了，离这里最近的医院在十五英里外。”Erik说道。  
Kurt的眼神几近疯狂，他抓起地面的枪朝他们连着开了几枪，似乎不甘心独自一人下地狱。  
令他奇怪的是，六发子弹悬停在了半空中。  
Kurt楞住了，过了好一会，才用颤抖的声音问道：“这他妈是怎么一回事？”  
“我并不是唯一的。”Charles说，“Erik是个磁控者。他用能力控制住了你发射的子弹。”  
Kurt反复咀嚼着“磁控者”是什么意思，然后开口：“他和你一样是个怪胎。”  
Kurt的脸因为惊恐而变得扭曲。他捡起枪朝着Erik和Charles疯狂地射击，寄希望于其中的一发子弹可以击中他们。可所有子弹都像打在了盾牌上。最后Kurt身体一软与那些子弹同时摔落到地面上，蛇毒发作了。  
Kurt说不出话，只能呻吟着朝Charles伸出手求救，不出几秒钟他的脸色发青，他缩回手卡主自己的脖子，倒在了地面上，一动不动了。  
大地隆隆作响，石堆一座接一座地垮塌。他们跑向洞外，轰的一声巨响，洞穴在他们身后塌了下来。  
“太便宜他了。”Erik说道。  
“这已经是最好的结果。”Charles沉默了很久，“也许我爸爸想亲手报仇。”  
Erik抱住Charles，头埋在Charles的颈窝里。Charles感到Erik粗重的呼吸打在他的侧颈，他轻拍Erik的后背。他们很久都没说话，那是种让人安心的沉默。

他们又走了一段路Charles说道：“它蠢得要命，牛仔帽更适合你。”  
Erik不知道什么时候捡起了Kurt的头盔，Charles朝他摇了摇头。Erik把它丢到了地面上。  
“我并没有真的打算戴上它。”隔了一会Erik说道：“你不该在我脑子里留下那句话还离开我。”  
提到那句话Charles的脸红了。“你怎么找到我的？我带走了你脑中的地图，按理说你不可能这么快找到我。”  
“我不止能操控金属。我能感应到金属。你的扣子、手表、拉链，还有你带走的那把M500，就像你身上装了一个定位系统。无论你在哪儿，我都能找到你。”Erik说道。与此同时，几片硬币碎片升到半空扭动着拧成一条金属绳。金属线缠到Charles手上，它慢慢地移动，最终套在Charles无名指创可贴的外圈。“我看了你的钱夹，生日快乐。”  
Charles在微光下抬起左手欣赏着它，然后他给了Erik一个轻柔的吻。“我很喜欢。”  
他们好不容易走出洞穴，两个人都疲惫极了。洞穴外，橘红色夕阳正慢慢地滑向地平线，余晖把山间的景色染上了一层温柔的色彩。  
龙舌兰和不知从何处跑回来的羽扇豆等在外面。看到主人，它们同时嘶鸣起来。  
除了它们，洞穴外面还站着几个男人，为首的男子大约四十多岁，黑发黑眼，头上压着一顶黑色的牛仔帽。  
“他们是谁？” Charles瞥了一眼几个男人露出刺青的手臂。“他们不像来欢迎我们的。”  
“我的前老板。”Erik说道。  
Charles思维的触角轻轻略过他们的脑子。“他并没有接受你的辞呈。”然后他微笑起来手指轻点额头。“现在他不会再来烦你了。”  
等那群人手拉着手跑远，Erik问道：“你打算怎么做？”  
Charles抚摸着羽扇豆的脖颈，跳上马背。“我要回温彻斯特把爸爸好好安葬。还有我妈妈，她应该知道Kurt对她的丈夫做了什么事。”他露出一个苦涩的笑容。“也许，她根本不在乎。”

Erik只是盯着他看，仿佛他再也不回来似的。  
“等一切了结，我会回来的。你会等我的，对吧？”Charles希望他离开后的时间快一点，再快一点，那么他眨眨眼，就会再回到Erik身边。  
“我不会。”  
“Erik，你真的不会撒谎。”Charles扯住Erik的领子，把他拉低，然后吻住他。在马上这么做非常危险，所以Erik把Charles拉到了龙舌兰背上，重温了一遍他的梦。

日子一天一天的过去，Charles离开后日历上的刻痕已经多了七十二道。  
Erik每天照常打理农场。偶尔去吊死鬼喝一杯，酒保不敢再理他。Steiner莫名其妙的不再找他的麻烦，他和五十英里外一家老人院的社工在一起了。Ted Bonney又来过一次，Erik用了一点办法把他弄走了。基诺莎牧场闹鬼的传闻从此传开，没人敢再打这里的注意。  
他换了张床，修整了楼梯和屋顶，还添了一把新椅子和一张地毯以及一套餐具。在炉子对面放了两排隔板，用来放Charles的照片和花瓶。  
最后他又妥协地在二楼放置了一个橡木书架和书桌。Charles没带走的那些书，他放在了书架最上层。他希望Charles回来用更多的书填满它。  
他继续用刀在日历上划掉过去的日子，当Charles离开一百天整的时候。他不耐烦地画了个“X”，把刀钉到日历旁。  
他出了门，准备喂完马，去山上走走。他再也受不了傻等的日子了。  
Erik出门走下几阶楼梯，打开门口新装的铁皮信箱，信箱刷成蓝紫色的，盖子上面用笔画了个金色的“X”。  
打开信箱里面却没有一封信。它无情地宣告着一件事——Charles没写过信。  
“他不会回来了。”邮箱盖张开黑洞洞的嘴巴嘲讽他。  
Erik抬起手恨不得立刻把它捏烂，还没等他动动手指，把它变为一块废铁。汽车引擎的声音突然逼近了他，接着是长长刹车声。  
那辆破旧的Suburban停在不远处，Charles下车朝Erik走来。  
“你离开了半年。”Erik缩短了他们间的距离。  
“没那么久。”Charles说，“你没碰我留下的书。否则你会在《永恒之王》扉页找到我写给你的话。”  
“写了什么？”  
“自己看。”他们往屋子的方向走，Charles问道：“龙舌兰和羽扇豆还好吗？我给它们带了礼物。”然后他看到了门口的邮箱，“为什么把它漆成这个颜色？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
Charles撇撇嘴。“喜欢。”  
“你的行李呢？”Erik又问道。  
“还在路上。太多了，车里装不下。”这是一个好信号，至少Charles会在基诺沙住上一段日子。  
“你会待多久？”  
Charles伸手摘下Erik的帽子戴到自己头上，“我想你忘记了，牛仔一天只能回答三个问题。”  
“不错，我只能再回答你一个问题。”  
Charles伸出左手，掌心里躺着那枚粗糙的金属戒指。“能帮我把它改圈吗？我摘掉了创可贴，它变得太大了。”  
Erik把戒指戴回Charles的手指，这次它紧紧地圈住了Charles的无名指。  
“我已经准备好做个牛仔了。”  
Erik想听Charles把刚刚的话再讲一遍，但他说道：“你还有得学。”  
“例如？带两把枪，穿着马靴和牛仔裤，腰间系着能晃瞎眼睛的皮带扣？”Charles说着用食指往下压了压帽檐。  
“别这么做。”Erik伸手往上抬起Charles的帽檐，“对着一个牛仔做这个动作，代表着你要向他挑战，至死方休。”  
“为了能在家里的任何角落吃巧克力，我向你发起挑战。金罗美还是威士忌，选一样吧？”Charles躲开Erik的手，故意把帽檐压得更低。  
“你。”  
Charles大笑着扑进Erik怀里。

此时太阳渐渐西沉，风在大地肆虐，用不了多久一场暴风雨就会光临这里。在那之前，他们还有时间交换许多个吻。

完


	11. 番外一 快银的奇幻旅程

“他八岁了。”万磁王在早饭时这样说道。  
万磁王穿着土黄色的灯芯绒外套，下身搭配牛仔裤，脚上蹬着马靴。破旧的牛仔帽扔在桌面上。帽子右侧边缘有一小块烧焦的痕迹。我曾经问他为什么不换掉它，万磁王摸了摸帽檐，“它需要我。”  
除了Xavier博士谁也没戴过这顶帽子。不仅如此，Xavier博士能随意从万磁王头上摘下它戴到自己头上，顺手压低帽檐。万磁王说过这么带牛仔帽对其他牛仔是种挑衅。这种行为的下场就是被对方干掉，要么干掉对方。除非你想被牛仔开枪爆头，否则一辈子别这么戴牛仔帽。无论Xavier博士帽檐压得多低，万磁王都不会生气，他还会伸手帮Xavier博士调整露出来的头发。  
看到这个场景，我觉得即使世界末日也无法摧毁他们之间的那种东西。

万磁王不准我叫他万磁王，我听过Xavier博士说过一次，我学着叫。被万磁王拎起来放到了空油桶上面。五分钟后Xavier博士解救了我。虽然我玩得很开心，但他还是和万磁王大吵了一架。Xavier博士不在乎我和Wanda怎么称呼他，Xavier博士、教授、爹地、Wanda曾经叫过他一阵子胖丁爹地，他都笑着回应了。  
我也跟着喊，毕竟胖丁爹地这个名字很有趣。结果好死不死被耳力很好的万磁王听到，他没再把我放到油桶上面。我被罚去面壁并不准吃晚饭。浅黄色的墙面，像花生酱口味的冰淇淋。我试图把它敲下一小块尝尝是什么滋味。在我用脚踢墙面地一百二十下的时候Xavier博士出现了。他送了亲手做牛肉三明治给我，还嘱咐我里面加了大量能让我长高的蔬菜。  
Xavier博士很少下厨，他的行为让我感动得想大哭一场。直到我含着眼泪吃下第一口，眼泪直接缩回泪腺。这玩意又甜又辣，像加了芥末的牛奶糖。如果有选择，我宁可吃花生酱墙壁。恐怕胖皇冠二世才能把它塞进嘴里，它一向不挑食。无论是苜蓿、大麦、胡萝卜，还是我的毛线帽。  
倒不是Xavier博士做的所有事物都难以下咽，他偶尔会做烤鸡和银鳕鱼给我们。这两道菜味道好得出奇，从他开始准备，我和Wanda每隔两分钟就要冲进厨房看一眼烤箱上的计时器。  
万磁王评价吃Xavier博士做的晚饭该穿全套晚礼服，可惜当时我和Wanda都穿着T恤和家居裤，我的袜子还破了洞。  
那个时候，我和Wanda都不说话，因为我们要拼命往嘴里塞食物，还要看住自己盘子里的饭不被对方抢走。  
等到吃完Xavier博士会看着Wanda说：“你喜欢就好。”  
我怀疑他们之间能用眼神完成某种交流。就像外星人发出的快速射电暴人类并不一定能解读。  
至于博士和万磁王到底在说什么我很难理解。他们大概到了“十年之痒”，现在他们都不怎么说话，只用眼神交流。我认为他们的婚姻要完蛋了，但没有胆量说出来。  
我打算趁着他们“眉来眼去”的时候溜走，把厨房留给他们，免得他们的战火转移到我身上。  
“Wanda五岁就能。”万磁王一向言简意赅。  
我思考了几秒，反应过来出万磁王谈及的对象是我。他说话一向如此，要么很少看我，要么盯着Xavier博士。这不是个好兆头，万磁王提我准没好事。  
我拼命回忆一个钟头前做了什么惹到了他们。上一次他提到我还是因为我把苏打粉当成糖加进了博士的咖啡。它们长得一个样，为什么挨罚的却是我。  
“他很可能是普通人。”Xavier博士从报纸上方看他。博士穿着条纹衬衫，衣扣和袖扣一颗也没解开，我很奇怪他竟然不觉得热。  
Wanda站起身伸手拿牛奶，万磁王递给了她。  
“不管怎样。”万磁王扬起嘴角，好像博士刚刚发表过什么无声的长篇大论。“你的学前教育失败了。我在他这个岁数已经修牛角、给牲畜烙印、削马蹄了。他把大把时间都用来玩游戏和看漫画，照这样下去我怀疑他能不能驯马都是个问题。”  
“游戏和漫画都是Xavier博士订的，他认为读漫画能提高注意力和增加创造力。”  
万磁王给了我一个严厉的眼神，我闭了嘴。  
“他得学着放牧，否则我老了谁来接管这个农场？”  
“没有老的牛仔，只有死掉的牛仔——这话可是你说的。再说，维持原状没什么不好，他还可以继续待在学校。”Xavier博士态度温和语气优雅，没有口音，和这个地方格格不入。  
“你总是隐藏自己，而他生来就是牛仔。”万磁王的语调加重，他显得有点激动。  
我总觉得他们用“牛仔”这个词来代替别的什么意思。  
“我想当个吟游诗人或者星舰舰长，或者……”我的话引来Xavier博士赞许的目光。但窗外一群栗背山雀飞过，让我临时改了主意。“当只山雀。”  
接着我说山雀的时候博士皱起眉头，万磁王说道：“你送他那些玩意都把他教坏了。”  
博士瞪万磁王，万磁王也瞪着博士。我不敢露出半点旁观的样子，低头看桌布。  
桌布淡黄色的条纹80条，橙色的条纹60条……我还没数完博士开口了。  
“我不认为Pietro玩游戏和看漫画会学坏，他想当只山雀，也可以当个吟游诗人。如果他不是个牛仔，你要把他丢进约翰逊洞穴吗？”  
我偷瞄了他们一眼。幸好博士没有生气，他在挑衅万磁王。这个家里除了博士没人敢惹万磁王，也没人敢惹Xavier博士。惹万磁王的后果我没试过，但惹博士不高兴会被打屁股。有博士求情我没有真的被揍过，可是博士似乎每晚都在挨万磁王的揍。  
家庭责任感逼我说点什么阻止他们吵起来。“我挺想学套牛的。”  
“一点也不想。”我在心里说道。  
我有预感，总有一天我会被它们踩在脚下，再拿着尾巴抽打我。每次我看黑珍珠二世都有这种感觉。她盯着我，鼻孔喷着气，仿佛在说：“想喝奶去找雀巢先生，再让我看见你一次我会踢断你的腿。”  
“Pietro并不喜欢套牛，他不希望我们吵架才答应的。”Xavier博士轻哼了一声，“他都知道顾及我的感受。”  
“我爱你，博士。”我谄媚地说道。博士回给我一个微笑。  
万磁王看我的眼神仿佛要把我的头按到盘子上。“吃你的饭。”  
我求助地看向Wanda，Wanda擦了擦嘴。“我吃完了。”  
“你的蛋黄都剩下了，你一向不喜欢鸡蛋。亲爱的，为了你的健康把它吃完。”  
“我在减肥。”她一口吞下蛋黄说道。  
“以你的运动量，每天至少要摄取2000千卡热量，否则你会长不高的。那样你就不能成为布伦希尔德了。”  
那是Wanda上周最爱的神话人物。  
“我现在想当芙莉德修女。”Wanda一秒都没停顿，直接走出了厨房。  
博士看着她的盘子开始叹气。  
“不用担心，出了这间屋子她会吃的。”万磁王说。  
“八成是薯片和冰淇淋。”Xavier博士朝万磁王抱怨。“你把她宠坏了。无论谁有那么多零食，她都不会好好吃饭的。”  
“她八岁了，知道想吃什么，这很好。”  
我也八岁了，每周只能吃一次巧克力，还不准在卧室、起居室、厨房、阁楼、储藏室、楼梯吃。我又不想选在厕所吃巧克力，所以每次我都分给Wanda一半，让她把她房间外的露台借给我吃东西。那里的风景优美，能看到远处的牧场和森林。缺点是夏天巧克力融化得很快，冬天巧克力硬得像冰块一样。  
博士在这个家里没有任何限制，他能在家的任何地方，甚至是卧室的床上吃零食。  
趁着他们谈论Wanda我第二次准备溜走的时候，万磁王把帽子戴到头上。“十分钟后。”

十分钟后，我抱着沉重的麻绳站在屋外。胖南瓜跟了出来，绕着我身边走来走去。万磁王把一捆绳子绕在肩头，他打量我。“换掉你的外套。”  
我打量身上的尼龙拉链长袖衫和松紧带运动裤，不觉得这套衣服有什么问题。  
万磁王像得了某种强迫症一样，要求我和Wanda穿带金属拉链、扣子的衣服。他只这么要求我们，Xavier博士就不用。  
用万磁王的话说，我能感受到Charles的一切。这句话总能在夏天里给我和Wanda送来一丝凉爽。  
听起来像是Xavier博士身上装着定位系统而接收机在他手里似的。  
“我只讲一遍。”万磁王说着左手捏住绳子的一头，把它穿过右手拿着绳子弯成的一个圈中。  
“这很简单，我觉得我能学会。”  
接着他右手往外一拧，左手向圈中的绳结一穿，不到三秒的时间他完成了一个漂亮的绳结。  
“我做不到。”  
绳子又重又硬，像一段钢筋。我觉得即使是钢筋万磁王也能把它做成营钉结。我双手用力试图把它弯折成圈，当我腾出一只手拿绳子的头，它立刻变回原样。  
打绳结我打了半个小时，我拿着绳结问这问那试图拖延时间。没有办法我要知道为什么要在大约二十英寸的位置打结，而不是绳子开头。为什么打活扣而不是死扣，为什么绳套要用双手打，一只脚还要踩住绳子，不是两只脚？我用哪只脚好呢？左脚还是右脚？随便哪只脚都可以，为什么不能用石头压在绳子上面？我骑着马的时候为什么不能把另一头拴在马身上？  
为了阻止我继续说下去，通常万磁王会把我带到马厩，让我和龙舌兰二世和羽扇豆三世作伴。我不觉得话多有什么不好。但我讨厌马厩，龙舌兰二世对我很不友好。每次他都对着我的脑袋吹气，还故意往我脸上打喷嚏。羽扇豆三世又不肯和我聊天，哪怕我带了他喜欢吃的胡萝卜。  
“为什么Wanda不用学？”  
我敢说她学这个一定不会像她学编程那么快。那样她就不能在我面前得意了。  
“Wanda去练琴，那活儿累多了。”  
她又不需要扛着钢琴再把它丢出去。  
“Xavier博士也不用学。”  
“Xavier博士的确不用学。他曾经用打领带的方式打了一个绳套，而且还套到了一头牛。”万磁王语气中带着自豪。  
他明知道我不能找Xavier博士验证他的话。  
我又摆弄了绳结二十分钟，万磁王感到不耐烦，我们跳过了打绳结的阶段。  
万磁王拿着打好的营钉结对准二十英尺英尺外的一个木桩。“看好。”  
他把绳结在空中挥动几圈，接着伸手一投，那绳套像是自己长了翅膀，乖乖套到木桩上。他伸手一拉，绳子绷紧成一条线。  
他一抬手再扯扯绳子，绳套在空中划出一道弧线再度回到他手里，乖得像一条捡飞盘的小狗。  
他把绳套递给我，我在空中轮了几圈，充满信心地朝木桩投去。一阵风吹过，绳套掉落在我左侧不远的胖南瓜脚边。  
胖南瓜动也没动，翠绿色的眼睛眯成一条缝，隔了一会，他无聊地打个哈欠。胖南瓜是一只橘黄色的两岁公猫，两只过大的耳朵上都有一簇很色的毛，看起来像猞猁和沙丘猫的混种。从不害怕鹰和牛，看到老鼠却害怕得要命。虽然兼具两种不同的性格，但他很完美地成为了Wanda的跟班、侦察兵、男仆。

养胖南瓜的原因是我想养只狗。  
那天万磁王心情不错，所以我才会提议为基诺沙添一条狗狗。那时我已经在网上查询到了好几只可爱的狗狗了。德国牧羊犬、边境牧羊犬都能在牧场派上大用场。而且博士准喜欢柯基犬。如果Xavier博士听到我们的对话他说不定会同意养狗，可当时他一边拿着电话通话，一边朝我们露出微笑转过了身。  
“牧场养宠物没用。”  
“狗狗除了牧羊，还能避免马儿不走失，还能保护牛不受胡狼的攻击。”我就知道万磁王会这么说，所以把牧羊犬的作用死记硬背下来。  
“我有阵子没看见胡狼了。什么时候牧场再出现一只胡狼，家里就能多条地毯。”  
“我想养猫。”Wanda插话了。  
她那段时间刚看完《穿靴子的猫》，成了Puss的头号粉丝。我不确定这个世界上能找得到和Puss一样的生物。但万磁王总有办法，于是Puss真猫版出现在我们家。  
刚到家的前三个月他还不到万磁王手掌的一半大，不知道是受了宇宙射线还是超新星爆发的影响胖南瓜越来越胖。当Xavier博士带八个月的胖南瓜去过一次医院以后，少了一些东西的他体积膨胀到了之前的两倍。

铜制做的风向标呼呼作响，听起来像是有个人站在屋顶上吹口哨。那声音没万磁王吹得好听，他经常吹一首歌，博士听个开头就用狗狗眼看着他，然后他们一起不知道跑到什么地方去了。  
“齿轮。”万磁王丢下一句话往屋子走去。这代表他要去修理那个风向标了。  
屋顶上海豚形状的风向标我从记事起就总是坏掉。万磁王能很快修好抛锚的车、停止制冷的冰箱、我的百乐宝黄金骑士、Wanda的脚踏车、Xavier博士的电脑。一个看上去快散架的熨斗，他大概用了不到两分钟就修好了。曾经他还截停过一辆失控的校车，我不知道他是怎么做到的。  
这个风向标他一次也没修理好过，我怀疑他的修理技能对风向标免疫了。  
他准是去找Xavier博士了。Xavier博士这个时间通常在书房看书，他在浪费时间。当然，他特别喜欢把时间浪费到Xavier博士身上。  
万磁王告诉我什么时候把绳索套到木桩就结束。我怎么判断绳索怎么算套在木桩上？套在木桩顶端？还是绳圈紧紧捆住木桩中间？  
我的问题让万磁王脸色很糟。我没有被他吓到。他大多时候凶得要命，但他算是个不错的父亲，我和Wanda的玩具都是他做的，积木、魔方、跳棋……唯一的缺点是金属魔方有点沉重。

我再次抛出绳圈，不巧的是一阵大风呼啸而过，绳子脱手砸到我的鞋面上。  
一只落单的针尾鸭在我头顶上方飞过，它发出怪异的叫声，听起来像是在嘲笑我。  
如果我可以操纵风，那么我不仅可以让风把绳套套在木桩上，还能让风去两英里外的便利店买一袋薯片，并且把嘲笑我的鸭子拴到木桩旁边。  
云的影子遮住了我，我往旁边挪挪，它流动得很快。Xavier博士说过。风的速度和方向都会影响云的移动。  
如果我能跑得比风还快，我就能抛出绳圈的一刻先一步把绳套套到木桩上。我为自己的想法感到兴奋不已。现在的问题是我如何跑得比时速七十英里的马还要快。我想了一会，决定先把手头的工作干好——把绳打结打成圈。  
火车的鸣笛从远处传来和钢琴声交织在一起。Xavier博士有时会执导Wanda基本指法，那时候我才了解原来钢琴发出的声音可以很动听。  
你可以的。我对自己说。  
五分钟过去，有只苍蝇落在我的手背上，我挥手把它打开。要不是它干扰了我，我早就成功了。  
我盯着手背上的苍蝇，寄希望于双眼能发出冲击波把它烤成黑炭。  
直到我的眼睛又酸又涨，它快乐地爬来爬去没有一点异常。最后它无聊在我的手背上擦擦前腿，又擦擦后腿飞走了。

我按照自己的方式把绳子打成圈。和Wanda教我给洋娃娃绑发带时用的顺序一样。虽然我不能保证这个绳套能套住牛和马，至少它看起来好看多了。  
我尽可能地把手中的绳圈放到最大，比卡车车轮还要大一圈。想象木桩是西部枪神的老仇家沙蜥先生朝着它一投。“接受我的制裁吧。”我用男子汉的声音喊出西部枪神台词。  
绳圈径直飞往我的身后，套住了身后的紫色邮箱。我的抓捕失败了，我不适合做一个牛仔。  
我取下绳套，信箱的盖子开了。里面飘出一封信，信是万磁王写给博士的，他们有什么说不完的话要写在信里的？我把它塞回去，不让好奇心扩大，否则博士可能都救不了我。  
从另一个方面考虑，我说不定适合做一个邮递员。我走到木桩旁边蹲下，把绳套套在上面走回房间，胖南瓜跟着我身后进了门。  
我从书架上抽出一本《如何与罪犯谈判》，决定说服万磁王改变主意。这个想法让我连着打了一打冷战。  
说不定我研发一种自动结绳套机器会更有用一些。我的书不多，但我不敢看博士的藏书。有一次我在一本蓝色封面的书里看到了一大段肉麻的话。博士写给万磁王的，我想象不出来万磁王怎么能读得下去。除了日期2019年10月28日，其他的每一个字都让我头皮发麻，手臂起满鸡皮疙瘩。  
我翻过博士的笔记本，那上面写着：“2019年10月21日  
基诺莎牛仔行为研究  
研究对象：Erik Lehnsherr 食物构成：威士忌、烟草、甘蓝汤。夜宿地点：未知。性格特点：沉默寡言、野蛮、不讲理……”博士对万磁王的看法变化得可真快。

到了晚饭时间。万磁王没提套牛的事，谢天谢地。  
晚饭有芦笋。我不喜欢吃芦笋，尤其菜里存在一条甘蓝夜蛾幼虫的情况。它被煮烂了一半，我注意到它长了两颗头。其中一颗并非拟态的尾巴，而是长在头旁边的小脑袋。菜是Wanda洗的，她不会出于故意把它留在上面。饭是万磁王做的，他不会没注意到这么大块的“蛋白质”。他们两个人的错误造成它出现在我的盘子里，我不会为它买单的。  
“它是一根变异芦笋。”Wanda看着我的眼神像看着一个笨蛋。  
两个月前我在卷心菜里找到一只金甲虫，Wanda告诉我它是煮菜时掉进去的巧克力豆——长着黑色长触须，六条长腿的巧克力豆。  
“这根芦笋的脚还真多。”我盼望Wanda把视线移到我的盘子上，从而意识到她的错误，然而她笑嘻嘻地盯着电视机，电视里的画面是马达加斯加的企鹅。  
“把芦笋吃下去，否则你就没得吃了。”万磁王说道。  
我把芦笋拨到一边，用行动表明自己的态度。移动芦笋的过程中夜蛾幼虫换了个方向，它的头冲着我，眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着我——两个头的眼睛齐刷刷地瞪着我。我拿一块面包盖住它的头，给它做了个简易坟墓。

要是在往常，Xavier博士说不定一边叹息美妙的变异。一边表示不会勉强我。但今天他对我说芦笋有含有丰富的维生素B和硒，这正是我所缺少的。想维持身体机能和长高300到500g蔬菜摄入。  
“你总把蔬菜剩下，这样不行。你小时候很喜欢吃蔬菜的。”他又是老一套。  
“那时候我还没能意识到它们这么难吃。”  
“为什么非要和蔬菜过不去？”Wanda的盘子已经空了。  
明明是蔬菜和我过不去，为什么青椒、番茄、卷心菜经过烹饪的味道有时候闻起来很诱人，但吃到嘴里却很奇怪。  
“我更喜欢巧克力。”  
“我们说好的，到星期日都不能吃糖。”Xavier博士尽量板起脸。  
禁止我吃糖的原因是，我昨天不小心把一盒水果硬糖忘在了口袋里，等Xavier博士从洗衣机里拿出其他衣服我才想起这码事。万磁王报废了一条牛仔裤，Xavier博士的两条条纹衬衫完蛋了（他大概有一千件条纹衬衫），Wanda的白裙子被描绘了一幅美丽的抽象画（还是永久性的）。她的一条围巾也报废了，我不敢告诉她，因为那是她的朋友送给她的。想到她可能为了一条围巾而杀掉我，我就沮丧得要命。  
更令我难过的是，今天星期一。  
“我怎么有你这么个儿子。”万磁王说道。  
万磁王总会在意很多丢失男子气概的小事，比如爱吃糖果、喜欢看卡通片……在他眼中丢失男子气概等同于违背牛仔十诫。  
Xavier博士的甜食可以无限量供应。万磁王还会特意在饭后给博士留一块苹果派，甚至容忍Xavier博士拿Kitkat沾巧克力酱吃的行为。那时候他就不提他丢到洞穴里的十诫了。

电视里正在放Titoli，万磁王喜欢这个曲子，博士喜欢舒伯特，他们就没什么共同爱好。我一边听歌一边用叉子敲一下餐盘打拍子。  
博士皱起眉头，万磁王挑衅地扬了扬眉毛，“怀柔政策，别忘了。”  
“他还是个孩子。”博士转向我，“能不能不敲餐盘？”  
我点了点头，用鞋尖一下下地踢桌子腿，盘子里的怪物们像青蛙一样跳起来。  
博士按住了额头。“也别踢桌子腿了。”  
“我——认为——我能做到。”我停止敲打餐盘，但是用音乐的节拍说出句子。  
Wanda咯咯笑起来，在桌子下面朝我伸了伸拇指。  
万磁王露出了第一万次想把我拎起来的眼神，我哼起了他经常吹的那个调子。博士摇摇头，“Pietro，让我们安静一会吧。”  
我们安安静静地吃了五分钟饭。  
“能把骑脚踏车借给我吗？”我对Wanda小声说，“我要去Lynda家。”  
Wanda的车是红色的，但比没有好。  
原本去年圣诞节我也得到一辆。银白色车身，和《IT》里的银仔一模一样。但因为一周后我骑着它不小心踩破了屋顶，万磁王就把它退掉了。博士以为我在为第今年第105次面壁抗议，他吓坏了，事后和万磁王大吵了一架。我当时在效仿西部枪王，他经常从屋顶一跃而下，虽然他骑的是马。  
Wanda没开口，我紧盯Wanda。她看着电视里鼹鼠，不看我的方向。  
我顺着她的目光看了一会，里面的两只鼹鼠用鼻子互相嗅闻，和人类亲吻很像。  
鉴于我露出迷惑的表情，Xavier博士解释。“鼹鼠只有情投意合才会这么做，否则它们会大打出手。”  
画面上出现鼹鼠们求偶过程。  
我想起以前我和Wanda曾经问过Xavier博士他们是怎么认识的。  
万磁王一辈子都待在西部，Xavier博士前半生大部分时间都待在英国温彻斯特郡，他们如何相识令人好奇。  
“我去约翰逊洞穴寻找我的父亲。”Xavier教授放下手头的工作向我们解释，“Erik是个热心的家伙，他主动要求做我的向导。我们就这样认识了。”  
“你的爸爸走丢了吗？”  
“那是个很复杂的故事。”  
Xavier博士讲得很简短，但我并不能理解。他似乎也没打算让我搞懂。有时候他会耐心地给我和Wanda讲解比较基因组学。我听了一遍又一遍，除了记住几个拗口的大词，“变异性”、“基因结构”、“调控序列”，还是不能理解什么是同源性、亲缘关系。  
Wanda告诉我，课的内容是Xavier博士讲给他的研究生们的。为什么博士认为我能听懂？  
很久以后我才搞明白问题所在——万磁王是个热心的家伙吗？

博士填了三次饭，不知道为什么他最近吃得越来越多了。我把我的那盘芦笋递给了他，他看了一眼差点吐出来。万磁王又把我送到墙边罚站。  
我和Wanda一致认为他们相识的故事应该有另一个版本。我们曾经问过万磁王，但他没告诉我们。  
万磁王抿起嘴唇，他不喜欢吃饭的时候话多。尤其不喜欢我谈论他和Xavier博士的事。  
电视上正讲述到两只成年鼹鼠住在一起后的一个月，三到四个鼹鼠宝宝就会出生。  
“我和Wanda怎么来的？”我看着电视上挤来挤去的小鼹鼠，鼹鼠窝中一只特别胖的小家伙爬到了它哥哥或是姐姐的脸上，画外音对这种行为表示了鼓励。我可不敢这么做，Wanda不把脚糊到我脸上就谢天谢地了。  
我插起一块番茄屏住呼吸塞进嘴里，没有留意到空气都停滞了。  
我和Wanda都试图解开这个谜题。我告诉她我们是送子鹳送来的，她翻了个白眼，嘲笑我还像个五六岁的孩子一样幼稚。  
“我们八岁了，是成熟的大人了。”她告诉我，“我们是普罗米修斯创造的，他是最智慧的神明，泰坦巨神的后代。因为创造人类他还受到了惩罚。被绑在高加索山脉的一块岩石上，每天听塞壬的后代Lezaza唱歌。”她的故事不太对，我又说不出哪里不太对。  
我曾经和Wanda讨论过，我怀疑我和她是被收养的，她的看法不同。她说我的额头和万磁王长得一模一样，耳朵是博士耳朵的缩小版，所以我和他们有血缘关系。我觉得大多数人这两部分长得都差不多，Wanda的耳廓与放大版的史瑞克有一点相似。我没敢讲出来。  
她和万磁王还有博士最像的地方是他们都有一口完美的牙。我却没有，我的蛀牙比他们加在一起的都多。  
这类问题除了问Xavier博士我不知道还能问谁，Xavier博士什么都知道。我看向Xavier博士的时候，他的脸涨红了。万磁王难得地露出一丝窘迫的表情但瞬间恢复了。  
Wanda也在盯着Xavier博士，如果只有我问出这种问题他们不会回答的。  
“你的专业领域。”万磁王朝窗外望去，可惜今天Wanda忘记把窗帘升起来，现在他只能看到一片百叶窗。百叶窗有片叶片一侧弯折了。电视中两只鼹鼠换了位置，它们好不容易把蚯蚓搬回家。我再去看叶片，它已经自己变直了。  
“我们讲好的，餐桌上只可以问三个问题。”  
Xavier教授扶住额头，“单纯来讲，是基因突变引起的某些器官形态结构异常。”  
“我听不懂。”  
“我告诉你为什么，全因为该死的二次变异。”万磁王说道。  
“你不该在他们面前说那个词，他们还小。”  
“他们迟早要与变异这个词为伍。”  
“不，该死的。”  
“我们扯平了。”  
万磁王为了转移话题把电视换成了动画片，动画里丁丁抱着雪球从火车上一跃而下，他们从坡道滚到平地，没受一点伤。雪球从丁丁怀里跳出来，绕着丁丁跑来跑去，鼓励丁丁站起来去往下一个冒险地点。看吧，连卡通人物都有狗狗。  
“昨天我探望Lynda的时候，她同意给我一只Shaun的宝宝。”  
从万磁王的表情看，他似乎有一秒钟为换成动画片而后悔。  
Lynda是隔壁农场的农场主，她养了一只白色的刚毛猎狐梗，Shaun。Shaun和丁丁历险记里的雪球长得一模一样。美丽的变异，可能由白斑基因或是显性白色基因发生作用导致。我不禁想道。接下来我发现我已经被Xavier博士同化了。 “Lynda家离这里有五英里远，你怎么去的？”博士问道。  
“搭Azazel的车去的。”  
“Azazel告诉我他在冷杉树下尿尿才长得像那么高大，如果我想长高可以试试，我告诉他我会考虑的。但作为男人间的秘密我没有告诉Xavier博士。Azazel还给我讲了他与熊摔跤的故事。  
不知道为什么提起Azazel的车，Xavier博士和万磁王看起来都有点失望。那辆车确实不怎么样，比博士几年前开的那辆Suburban还要破旧。  
“Lynda最近怎么样？”  
“还不错，她煮了茶给我喝。我回来的时候她送了我一盒鸡蛋。明早我做炒蛋给你们吃。”  
Xavier博士笑着看向我，“这是个坏主意，你遗传了我的厨艺。”

Lynda白发花白，满脸皱纹。她说那是笑出来的皱纹，所以她爱它们。她煮的茶虽然有股怪味，但喝完很暖和。Xavier博士的妈妈就不会煮茶。她当我和Wanda都不存在，我和Wanda也竭力当她也不存在。难点是她每隔几年就会出现在怀俄明，对我们的房子、万磁王、牛、马、小羊指手画脚。她送我和Wanda的东西都很奇怪，基金、股权。很难想象Xavier博士如何在她的教育下长大。她不喜欢我和Wanda但却希望我们回温彻斯特，我不能理解她矛盾的心态。如果不是Xavier博士，万磁王一定会把她丢进科罗拉多河里。  
提到Sharon，Xavier博士总会说：“她能见到你们的机会很少，所以无所适从。她本来就不懂得如何搞好亲子关系。”  
我们把话重复给万磁王，他这样说道：“狗屎，他总是对他的家抱有幻想。她差点允许他的继父剥夺了Charles的继承权。”  
“他的家不在基诺沙吗？”我问道。  
Wanda用疑惑的目光看着万磁王。  
“说的不错，小子。”万磁王难得扬起嘴角，这是他对我最大的肯定了。但他没让我们看到太多笑容就板起了脸。  
万磁王没有让人喜欢不起来的妈妈。每次问到我的另一个祖母，Xavier博士总会告诉我们，我们就是万磁王全部的家人。  
我们只在照片上见过她的样子。她看上去很温柔、慈祥和Sharon祖母很不一样。Sharon祖母金发闪闪发亮，四十出头的样子，我猜测她和万磁王差不多大。  
当我说出想法后Xavier博士笑起来，“你认为Erik多大了？”  
“不到五十岁吧。”  
“他三十四岁。”  
“那是多久前的事？”  
“现在。”  
“他比你大了那么多。你们之间没有代沟吗？”  
“你以为我多大。”  
我回忆电视上的高中生真人秀节目作对比，“十七，十六岁吧。”  
“我和Erik一样大，他比我还小两个月。”Xavier博士说道。

饭后轮到我洗盘子，电视中的对战到了关键环节。我跟着兴奋地比划，我的手满是泡泡水，一把餐刀从我手上滑落。我想挪开腿恐怕来不及了，下一秒，它落到了地面上。  
Xavier博士拿着一本《人生如梦》坐在扶手椅前，万磁王坐在他旁边，头盖着牛仔帽，脚搭在矮桌桌面上。听说他们刚在一起的那几年Xavier博士试图让万磁王改掉这个习惯。到了最近几年他不仅不再抱怨，有几次他从学校回来，我看到他也瘫坐在扶手椅里，学着万磁王这么做，嘴里还发出小小的嘶声。  
万磁王会走到他身后，按摩他僵硬的肩膀和后颈，起居室的门就被关上了。

“等一会我可以用电视吗？”我擦着手问道。“我想玩《银河探险》。”  
万磁王没表态，一般他不表态就意味着否决。  
“你玩《谜画之塔》都会吓得睡不着觉，然后在房间里走来走去。”Wanda摇了摇头。“我在你楼下，太吵了。”  
幸好Xavier博士对于家庭投票有一票否决权，他说：“如果你能玩点不那么恐怖的游戏，并且保证不吵到Wanda，8点——9点钟你可以使用电视。”他转向万磁王，“玩游戏能开发智力。”  
“我不信你那套，他不如多花时间学学怎么套牛。”  
两把叉子交叉成了“X”形，发生了什么？我把它举起来展示给他们看，起居室早已空无一人。

他们都离开我更自在点，我把PS7接上了电视，开始玩Gambit送给我的游戏。Gambit是我的网友。我们从一年前在一个网游中认识的，他对我说遇到什么困难都可以去找他。  
Wanda也有一个网友，她在cracker网站认识的，对方叫Vision。他们约定十三岁去看《侏罗纪公园10》。我不觉得她对那电影感兴趣，Wanda和我一起补僵尸片都会睡着。  
Vision和我们同岁，知道世界上的所有事，无论是细菌的种类还是100以内的四则运算，甚至知道小镇哪家店冰淇淋最好吃。  
我告诉她，Vision一定是个眼镜超厚的书呆子，否则就是个AI。  
“你对他感兴趣。”我对这种宅男就不感冒。  
Wanda认为我对天才男性心存嫉妒，才会充满偏见。

我打开《阴风阵阵》二十分钟后，无比后悔当初的决定。  
这个游戏太恐怖了。是的，我撒了谎，但是我得到报应了。  
九点钟，外面的风摩擦着玻璃，发沙沙的响声。我伸出一根指头从下方抬起窗帘，天色阴沉。  
起居室可能某个角落漏风，吊灯的影子在头上晃来晃去，而且我总感觉后背冷飕飕的。  
最糟糕的是，画面定格在了幽灵朝我扑来的一瞬间。  
背后似乎有什么东西对着我的脖子呼吸，我不敢回头，也顾不上思考，迅速拔掉插销，大概用了人生中最快的速度冲进了Xavier博士的卧室。

从此我的记忆产生了断层。我回忆不起昨晚发生的事。我的记忆只停留在他们的房门门口。后来的记忆似乎并不真实，我推开门看到他们在房间里下棋。他们坐在扶手椅上，中间摆着棋桌。万磁王穿着高领毛衣和长裤，Xavier博士穿着开衫毛衣和卡其裤。我看了一会，感到无聊就回去睡了。  
这个记忆不合逻辑，第一，万磁王从来不在家中穿高领毛衣，或许他穿过，但我没找到有关的照片。第二点，他很少把帽子拿到视线之外。Xavier博士为什么要在衬衫外面加一件毛衣，壁炉的炭火命名烧得很旺，他们的房间温度那么低吗？不对，他们的房间连壁炉也没有，Xavier博士在温彻斯特的家倒是有壁炉，他曾经提到过。  
另外，我记得在睡衣外面穿了外套，但早晨起床的时候外套叠得整整齐齐放在我的床脚，我拎起外套，我从不这么折衣服。我很懒，通常把一团衣服塞进洗衣篮。

早晨起床的时候，我走下楼。Xavier博士已经坐在那里了。和往常一样，他面前放着果汁，手旁边放着水煮蛋。他和万磁王没有交流。Wanda坐在他旁边安静地吃着麦片粥。  
万磁王背对着我们站在炉灶前，准备早饭。锅子发出轻微的碰撞声，不知道为什么那声音听起来像是在唱歌。  
“你们昨晚谁赢了？”  
Wanda跟着好奇地朝Xavier博士望了一眼，Xavier博士的表情很不自在，但很快恢复了。  
“当然是我。”万磁王把炒蛋搁到Xavier博士面前的桌面上。  
我注意到他脖子上戴了一条蓝色的围巾，款式和颜色上看不像是他的，应该是Xavier博士的。万磁王没有戴围巾的习惯，另外厨房暖烘烘的，换了我戴这种玩意一定热的要死。他们最近穿衣打扮都很怪。  
“谢谢。”Xavier博士说道。万磁王的食指擦过Xavier博士的手背，Xavier博士轻颤了一下。  
万磁王的举动带有一点报复的意味，但Xavier博士对他做了什么呢？  
他们总是有我和Wanda不知道的小秘密，比如万磁王在阁楼的地板里藏了一套X战警图案的皮带扣。博士在起居室的挂盘后面藏了两盒巧克力。（我偷吃掉一大半，他还没发现。）  
Xavier博士的脸红了。万磁王很得意，好像他们共同生活了这么久还能让Xavier博士脸红是种了不起的超能力似的。  
我注意到日历上10月28号被红色笔画出的圈。那是他们相识的日子，每年Xavier博士和万磁王都会想出各种各样的方式庆祝。对于我和Wanda来说，我们不仅可以等来Xavier博士下厨，还能得到各种礼物。这个日子在我家不亚于圣诞节。

电视里播放着Ted Bonney的脱口秀。这个家伙本来打算收购基诺沙，后来破产，再后来变成了个脱口秀主持人。万磁王换了频道，CBS在播甜甜圈广告。他又换了台，一个男子轻快地说道：“约翰•范布勒于1710年设计建造……加上土地一共六百英亩……”  
画面出现了温彻斯特，但我没看完，因为万磁王关掉电视，把遥控器重重往桌面一放。我不知道早间新闻哪里惹到他，之前他的心情明明不错。  
他猛地回头望向Xavier博士，就像Xavier博士对他说了什么。  
他们对视了长大五分钟，什么也不说，就那么静静看着对方。  
长期间的沉默让我和Wanda都变得有点不耐烦。  
万磁王的表情终于缓和下来，“吃饭。”

等吃完饭，万磁王让我继续去院子里练习套牛。等我练习完，他会教我如何骑在牛背上不摔下来。  
趁着我摆弄绳子的时候，他去修理牧场的围栏，一个钟头后回来。  
“你偷懒我会知道的。”他这样说。  
我认为他在吹牛，院子里没有装监控。唯一的监工胖南瓜看了我一会，用前脚挠了挠耳朵，又洗了洗脸——天要下雨了。  
我看着风向标，决心等它发出像口哨一样的声响就停止训练。  
十分钟，二十分钟，半个小时过去。风越来越大，风向标却没有像往常那样鸣叫。  
我把左右手的食指塞进嘴里用力一吹，响亮的口哨把刚刚卧倒在前门的胖南瓜都惊得跳起来了。  
他往院子后面跑去，为了防止胖南瓜走失，我紧跟在他后面。  
院子后面是博士的花园，花园里面种着各种各样我叫不出来名字的花，万磁王不下一百次表示要拔掉它们，但一次也没实施过。花园边缘有一颗云杉树，树上的树屋是我亲手搭建的秘密基地（万磁王提供了部分材料，博士修改了我绘制的图纸。），没有我的允许，连Wanda都不可以进去。为了感谢博士我做了一个稻草人放在花园外，还给他起名屋子Burke先生。  
胖南瓜先是跳到Burke的手上，然后后腿一蹬，窜上了树。现在没空查看秘密基地。跟着他往树上爬，当离他越来越近的时候，我感到被谁窥视的感觉，但四下望望却谁也没有发现。胖南瓜顺着树干往下一跳，我往下望了望，有四、五英尺高呢，我闭着眼睛跳下去，双脚落地的一瞬间我打了个冷颤。  
胖南瓜很少走失，不过有一次他掉进了泥坑里弄得满身都是泥巴。身为他的监护人又不得不给他洗澡，所以只要他露出一点想要离家出走的念头我都会拦住他，用爱感化他，让他回家。  
胖南瓜跑得很快，开始我还能看到他的尾巴，后来他跳出围栏，转了几个弯不见了。我喊着他的名字，跟着钻出围栏。博士常常说好奇害死猫，可我不认为我会害死胖南瓜，它有一百条命呢，它杀掉我的可能性更高。  
再往前走是一大片沙地，沙地边缘有两块巨大的巨大的岩石，顺着岩石下去是一个斜坡。  
我有时候会在那儿和胖南瓜扮演布兰迪和被通缉的图科。如果Wanda加入这个游戏，她就变成了布兰迪警长，胖南瓜变成了她手下的警员，他们押解犯人在回镇子的路上发现了正在实施犯罪的我。她拔枪，我躺倒，此刻可以加入我绑架胖南瓜作为肉票的剧情。  
我们也曾经在这里放风筝。我们在这里放丢的风筝至少有十个。Wanda认为它们都飞去了同一个地方，就像百慕大，那里一定是个风筝公墓。Wanda有时候说出的话并不像我的同龄人，倒像是一个饱经风霜的老者。我不同意她的看法，我认为如果真有那样的一个地方，那里会是风筝旅馆，所有风筝都在哪儿休息，等着重新飞回天空中。她想了想，认同了我的说法。然后补充道：“也可能是风筝养老院。”  
我爬上岩石，没看到胖南瓜的影子。  
斜坡下面有两个人鬼鬼祟祟地交谈着什么。他们交谈一会就朝我的方向看，我连忙低下头。我也不知道为什么要这么做。除了抵挡不住我的好奇心外，最大的可能大概是身为兼职布兰迪警长，我的警徽告诉我该这么做。一个男人穿着夹克衫，头上戴着牛仔帽，手臂露出一个马蹄铁的图案，图案有点眼熟。后来我想起我曾经贴过类似的纹身贴，想象自己是邪恶的图科大魔王。另一个男人黑色头发，穿着西装系着领带。他们从举止看起来都不像朋友。一对看起来不像是朋友的人为什么要来到基诺沙这样一个人烟稀少的地方亲亲我我？  
我再次抬起头的时候他们走远了。我拿出随身携带的折叠望远镜（Xavier博士买给我和Wanda的），调到最大倍数。  
离他们二十码的地方有一辆Phaeton，车牌是AHC6969。为什么我会知道得如此清楚。因为我有一辆Phaeton的模型，我去年的生日礼物和我的七辆汽车模型放在我房间里的书架上。我用卡片给它们做了车牌，Phaeton的号码是博士还有万磁王的纪念日。  
它是我最爱的车，有一段时间我每天都带它出门，以至于它被我弄坏过几次，万磁王不用五分钟就把它修好了。有一次我弄断了它的前横梁，万磁王却能把它修得和新的一样。我怀疑万磁王会一种厉害的魔法。  
Phaeton旁边放着Xavier博士写给我的故事，故事是讲一个叫做Charlie的王子解救另一个困在高塔中的王子Eric故事。  
博士每次它给我们讲的结局都不一样，有两个王子来到现在变成运动员的结局。也有两个王子放弃王位归隐山林的结局。  
万磁王讲过两个王子和恶棍决斗的故事，尤其是Eric王子一枪把对方钉到树上的部分，我特别喜欢。但被博士以太过血腥禁止了。后来万磁王的故事全是两个王子一起打理牧场，一只羊怎么能剪出四十斤羊毛，如何安排放牧时间，及时铲除大蒜防止牛奶变味等等。  
我更喜欢博士讲的故事。  
Wanda也有一本，她的那本故事和我的不一样。但她不肯给我看她那本，我也不知道她那本是什么故事还是写着召唤咒语。

难得一见的太阳从云层中钻了出来，望远镜中穿西装的男人朝我的方向伸手一指。糟了，望远镜反射的光。我试图从岩石上滑下来，但衣服的扣子卡在石头缝里。我眼看着那两个男人朝我走过来。  
我已经做好了迎接一场恶战的准备。他们肯定朝着我开枪，我掏出屁股口袋里的柯尔特决斗者回击，只用一枪就击倒了两个人，因为牛仔从来不开第二枪。从此以后，我成为家中唯一的警长，Wanda和胖南瓜再也不能小瞧我。  
可实际情况是，我的柯尔特射程只有两英尺，而且只能发射软糖子弹。等到他们进入射程，我八成已经被抓住了。  
就在这时，奇怪的事情发生了，那辆Phaeton朝那两个人飞了过去，他们吓得摔倒在了地面上。可Phaeton划了一道弧线，在砸中他们的空中悬停下来，车头离他们的鼻尖不到一英寸远。  
接着一只无形的手挤压着车身，车身被越压越小，最后像揉面团般被揉成了一个圆形的球体。四只轮胎发出像枪声的炸裂声。  
两个男人这时才反应过来，他们掏出怀里的枪朝着四下射击。密集的子弹先是停滞在空中，接着像下雨一样落到了地面上。  
万磁王和Xavier教授不知道从什么地方走了出来。我看Xavier博士把手指放到额头，两个男人仿佛接受到了什么指令，他们茫然地站起身——就像被洗了脑一脸呆滞，朝着公路的方向走了——行走姿势像僵尸一样僵硬。  
他们的能力比布兰迪厉害多了，我不敢相信自己看到的一切。  
扣子终于不能承受我的重量，我从岩石上摔下来。我本做好了重重摔一跤的打算，有一阵温柔的风把我托了起来。我漂浮在空中，感觉就像套着游泳圈浮在水面。  
我朝万磁王和Xavier博士那边望去，想知道这是怎么一回事。我看到万磁王张开右手，像在托着什么。紧接着一阵巨大的睡意袭来，我陷入一片黑暗。

等我再度睁开眼睛，我已经回到家中的起居室。傍晚的光线透过百叶窗的缝隙照进屋子，把屋内的摆设穿上了一层囚服。我看着这个景象忍不住想笑，但Xavier博士和万磁王的对话很严肃，我笑不起来。  
“事情不会这么简单。他们还会再来。”万磁王的声音压得很低。  
“你太容易紧张了，放松。”  
“我一想到他们对Pietro和Wanda构成的威胁，我就恨不得把他们——”  
“我会保护他们，还有你。”  
“那是我要说的。”他把Xavier博士抱在怀里。  
为了防止他们亲来亲去没个完，我从沙发上坐起来，身上Xavier博士的羊毛衫滑落到地上。  
Xavier博士看到我醒了，把一杯加了棉花糖的热可可递给我。让我意外的是棉花糖有小山那么高。  
“我不想再——”他朝万磁王比了个手势，走出去。  
我看着Xavier博士的背影，目光移向万磁王。“我怎么了？”  
“你中暑了。”万磁王面无表情地说道。  
我看过天气预报，今天气温最高气温还不到十度。  
但我绝对不会在他看起来不高兴的时候反驳他。万磁王走出门，似乎要和Xavier博士解释什么。我预感他们可能又要大吵一架。  
我记得我在院子里练习套牛，也许是太努力了，所以我倒在院子里。我没有离开过院子吗？  
我的肚子叫了起来，我看看表，手表时间四点二十分，我因为呼呼大睡错过了午饭。  
晚饭的时候他们已经和好了。万磁王把蔬菜沙拉放到桌面上，他坐下后，Xavier博士还握了握他的手。  
今天的晚饭是炖菜、炸鸡、薯条……万磁王很难得的把全家人的口味都照顾到了。

Xavier博士时不时的看看我，又朝万磁王小幅度摇了摇头。万磁王像没看到似的一边吃着饭，一边盯着电视。  
如果我能读人的心，我就能知道他们此刻想些什么，他们最近的举动令我费解。  
“我今天中午做了奇怪的梦。我梦见万磁——爸爸把一辆汽车移动到空中，然后把它捏成了一个核桃。”  
“听起来很有趣。”Xavier博士干巴巴地说，“如果你愿意的话，你可以试着把它写下来。那会是个很有意思的故事。就像你上次作文写的——假如恐龙还活在地球上。你挑了你最喜欢的霸王龙来写，对吗？”  
Johnson（我学校的朋友）对父母说过的话，他们转眼就忘记了。Xavier博士就从来不会，他记得我和Wanda说过的每一句话，做过的每一件事。为此我特别自豪。不过，当我惹他不高兴，他会清晰地列举我从一岁到现在做过的蠢事。我宁可失忆也想忘记的那种。  
我开心地和Xavier博士聊起上回作文中的恐龙。自然而然中午关于梦的话题就被忘记了。Xavier博士还同意过段时间带我和Wanda去看侏罗纪电影。  
“沧龙出现的时间太短了，而且我更想看龙王鲸和鼠白鲨。”Wanda说。  
Xavier博士表示沧龙和龙王鲸几乎不可能在同一个时期出现。  
“沧龙如果爬到陆地上连棘龙的脚都没碰到就被做成肉饼了。”  
“棘龙掉到水里恐怕它也不会好过。”Wanda据理力争。  
“假如……我是说假如有个强大的心灵能力者控制恐龙的行动。那么它们就能做出违背本能的行为吗？”  
我看到Xavier教授和万磁王迅速对视了一下，然后一起看向了我。  
“我认为很难。”博士解释，“棘龙的智商在恐龙中排到十名以外，即便操控成功，它也只能做些简单的奔跑、跳跃的行为。智商排名第一的伤齿龙就不同，它甚至能学习开挖掘机呢。”  
“操纵恐龙说不定会像操纵巨大的机械士兵一样。”Wanda说，“每走一步都要休息。不出一百码能量就耗尽了。”  
“假设我能操纵一只棘龙，我要去找Garcia。再操纵恐龙吐他一脸。”在脑中假想了一会我就非常得意了。  
Garcia大概六英尺高，一百磅重。我猜他可能留级了几十年，因为他脸颊上都窜起了稀疏的胡渣。他不只找我的麻烦，他看所有人都不顺眼，除了体育老师Logan没人制服得了他。  
“为什么？”  
“他在学校总找我的麻烦。”  
“你该用我教你的方法。”一直沉默的万磁王开口了。  
Xavier博士立刻警觉起来，“Erik，我们谈过的，你不能让Pietro带枪去学校，水枪也不行。”  
“我只是教他对抗恶霸的策略。”  
他告诉我牛仔遇到麻烦要自己解决，一，带上你的枪。二，开枪走人。

吃完晚饭，我坐在Wanda屋外的露台吃巧克力。  
胖南瓜把门推开一条缝钻了进来，他把一枚亮闪闪的东西放在了地面上。他常常送礼物的给我们全家。按照他心目中的地位排号，Wanda总是能得到最大的老鼠或者死鸟。接下来Xavier博士能得各种的花，仙人掌花、雏菊、勿忘我。万磁王能得到各种各样的矿石。排在最末位的我也有礼物，我得到过他送我的一枚硬币和一枚古旧的钥匙。  
可惜他不明白，如果不改变策略，送的礼物永远也讨不到Wanda的欢心。我在心底数着，五、四、三、二、一。  
“啊——”Wanda的尖叫几乎让整栋房子都跟着颤抖了一下。我后来才知道，胖南瓜给她带了一只活蹦乱跳的沙蜥。  
我捡起他送给我的东西，起码它不是死鱼或者死蝙蝠。  
它是我的扣子。我摸了摸我的外套，我的扣子为什么会掉下来？它掉在哪儿了？  
我回到房间，躺倒床上，朝桌面瞥了一眼，看到了书架上的Phaeton，我今天似乎在什么地方看过这辆车，和这辆车一同出现的还有两个男人，但具体是什么地方？我不认为在梦中出现过。两个男人是做什么的呢？  
那绝对不是梦，如果他们真的有超能力，为什么他们不告诉我呢？他们从未使用过。如果万磁王能捏扁汽车，用超能力套马显然会容易许多。  
我怀疑遭到了外星人的袭击而失去了这段记忆。说不定我会打开房门外面就变成了今早的画面，然后我的生活像恐怖游戏一样重复再重复。如果那样我要试着向万磁王挑战，反正他用不了一天就会忘记。  
我打开电脑，搜索超能力者。有一个生活在东兰辛的男人可以用意念让别人的肚子发出叫声。有个住在墨西哥的女人据说从不吃饭。还有一个生活在匹兹堡的男人能预知别人什么时候秃头……他们的能力都太差劲了。

博士和万磁王的能力看起来就很厉害。可我怎么证明呢？我第一次没打算告诉Wanda自己行动，因为通过晚饭时的谈话。我觉得她可能已经觉察到了什么，但她并没有第一时间告诉我，这是对她最重要弟弟的一种背叛。想到她在帮他们刻意隐瞒，我决定吃光抽屉中的零食一点也不留给她。

第二天吃早饭的时候我想了一个绝妙的主意。我趁着喝麦片粥的时候用勺子在盘子上重重地一刮——摩擦声几乎让Wanda从地面上跳起来。没错，应急反应能促使超能力爆发，反正那个能让别人肚子咕咕叫的男人是这样说的。  
Xavier博士皱了皱眉头，没说什么。  
我再次用勺子刮了两下。  
Wanda开始瞪我，如果她能用超能力，比如：用鼻孔发射激光。我现在已经死了。她今天的头发是万磁王梳的，今天她的头发梳成了一条发辫，盘在头上。说实话，我觉得像顶着一个巨大的天线。全家人的头发都是万磁王打理，他自己的头发也是，而且他从没把他后脑的头发剪秃过。  
Wanda一年前曾热衷往头上绑很多细小的发辫，一共四十六根，其中四十根是我帮她弄的。我觉得她的整个脑袋像个伸展着触手的海葵。Xavier博士和万磁王违心地夸她的发型好看。我说了实话，还在她头顶放了一块小丑鱼软糖。我被罚面壁一个小时。其实我只被罚十分钟，剩下的五十分钟因为我实在无聊，把口袋剩下的软糖粘在墙面上，拼成了“X”的图案。经过起居室的万磁王碰巧看到了这一幕，于是延长了我的刑期。

“七八岁的男孩子都会用各种方法引起家长的注意。能换一种方式吗？”  
“我认为他待在杂物间会反思得更好。”万磁王给Xavier博士倒了杯咖啡，放到他面前的桌上。  
我做了个不再说话的手势，保证自己很乖。  
我盯着万磁王的手指，看起来每一根都很普通，除了老茧多一些。它做了什么才能把坚硬又沉重的汽车捏成一颗球？  
等我吃完，我问道：“我可以玩游戏吗？”  
“当然不行。”  
“那我可以去沙地玩吗？”  
万磁王朝我使了个眼色，意思是如果我再烦Xavier博士今天恐怕要整天和小马们作伴了。  
我表面装作不去想出游的样子。等我吃完走出厨房，内心里拼命却想着去沙地的路线。我猜测如果他们真的有超能力会想办法阻止我。

我坐在沙地上，身后背着双肩包，里面装着离家出走的必备品。我在这里搜索昨天Phaeton留下的痕迹，但地面被狂风扫了一整，什么线索也没留下。半个小时过去，Wanda走了过来。  
“万磁王不准你离开家，你被禁足了。”她拿出一本新一期的《布兰迪》递给我。虽然我一直很想要，但是我猜她可能是Xavier博士派来的间谍，所以并没有碰它。  
“你什么时候变得这么听话的？”  
她打开书翻看，我坐在她旁边想不看到都很难。每当我看到最后几行字的时候她就翻页不让我看到。  
“让我把第八页看完。”我央求她，“我想知道Bill被打垮前说了什么。”  
她快速翻了几页，合上书。“回家看。”  
她怎么能在西部枪神被绑到脚手架上的时候合上书？我有种不好的预感，再打开Bill一定被众人绞死了。“让我看一眼——”

万磁王骑着羽扇豆三世向我们跑来，羽扇豆三世后面还跟着龙舌兰二世。  
到了我们旁边，万磁王跳下马，把我和Wanda抱到马鞍上面，然后踩着马镫坐上马。  
他没说去哪儿，我们也没问。他的表情就像布兰迪一样严肃。  
我们往回走，天色渐渐暗了下来。不远处一辆Bentayga朝我们开过来。它后面跟着几辆Tayron。至于我为什么这么清楚它们的型号，毕竟我拥有它们每一款的模型。  
大约二十几个男人从车里跳下来，把我们围在了中间。  
为首的男人很年轻，一头亚麻色长发，身穿白色帽衫和灰色长裤。

我们下了马，万磁王把我们挡在身后。Bentayga的车发出金属撞击的声音，好像在向这群人宣战。我有点担心弄坏了它，万磁王需要赔多少钱，我舍不得卖掉那些小羊。  
领头的男人朝我们走过来。“我不喜欢讲开场白。Poppy Gibson”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
万磁王说完，Bentayga朝Gibson飞了过去。  
周围的人立刻拔出枪，一时间二十几只黑洞洞的枪口指向了我们。  
Gibson张大嘴朝我们吹气，Bentayga停在了他面前不到一寸远的地方。真希望他之前刷过牙或是漱过口，我差点被他嘴里的洋葱味熏到流泪。  
他很不高兴地说：“不管我有多讨厌现在的活儿，我仍然要把话说完——把孩子给我。”  
一辆Tayron朝他砸了过去。  
Gibson吹气挡开两辆车，然后再一吸气，我和Wanda不由自主地升到空中，朝他的方向飞了过去。  
万磁王张开手，我和Wanda在靠近Gibson地方又迅速返回万磁王的方向。周围景色在眼前呼啸而过，感觉像坐过山车一样。  
我感觉挺刺激的，但Wanda并不这样想，他握着拳头，似乎要挥拳揍他们一拳。她的举动另我费解。“你在做什么？”  
“闭嘴。”Wanda表情狰狞，“我不会让你抓走爹地和爸爸的。”我指指我的脸，示意他还有我，她撇撇嘴补上：“还有Pietro。”  
她咬着牙，手掌中聚集起了微弱的红色光亮。  
我不喜欢她痛苦的样子，我得做点什么。

一瞬间空气仿佛停滞了，每个人的动作都变得很慢，我从空中摔落到地面上，另人奇怪的是一点都不觉得疼。那些人仍然一动不动像被石化了一般。  
“他们怎么了？”我问Wanda。  
Wanda和万磁王仍然保持着和刚才一样的姿势。  
我拿出口袋中的软糖袋子撕开，吃掉一颗，又塞到Wanda嘴里一颗。  
万磁王不喜欢吃糖，要不然我也给他一颗。  
突然，一切又恢复了正常。  
Wanda疑惑她为什么嘴里多了一块软糖，她嚼了嚼嘴里的糖继续攥拳头，那红色的光亮越来越强了。  
我眨眨眼，感到时间又一次慢了下来。  
这一次我必须做点事帮上万磁王和Wanda。  
我想把那几个男人的枪都摘下来，然后挖了个坑埋了起来，干完这些我累得够呛。  
全都是因为那个穿帽衫的男人。我转圈打量着他，Gibson嘴巴大张，六颗蛀牙暴露在我的视线下，这个世界上很多大人的牙也不怎么样。我真希望博士和万磁王教训我的时候能来看看这家伙的牙。  
我先是垫着脚用他的帽衫下摆蒙住了他的头。接着用马克笔在他肚子上画了一张哭泣的脸。最后再把他的两只鞋带分别解开，系到了一起。我本想用万磁王教我的套牛绳结，但我一点也想不起来，最终还是打了个蝴蝶结。  
我欣赏了这座蜡像两秒钟，又捡起一块石头放到Gibson头顶十英尺的地方，接着让世界恢复正常。  
Gibson被石块砸的不轻，鼻孔中流出了两条鼻血。他的第一反应是张嘴反击，但头蒙着，他伸手扯头上的帽衫时，万磁王用绳套捆住了他的手脚而且还用一条马鞭塞住了他的嘴巴。  
周围的人向万磁王射击，但却发现他们的手比成枪的形状，真正的枪却不见了。  
Xavier博士骑着马赶了过来。  
接着所有人都面无表情地回到车子里，发动车离开了。  
“我来晚了吗？”他问道。  
“时间刚刚好。”  
他把我和Wanda抱到马上，我们慢慢地往家走。

回到家还没等我发问，Wanda抱着一袋薯片离开了房间，万磁王去了马厩刷马。他们故意把起居室留给我和Xavier博士。  
Xavier博士给我倒了杯茶，等着我发问。  
“他们是谁？为什么要抓我和Wanda。”  
“你们的祖父留下的遗嘱并没给祖母多少钱，他有一份遗嘱是关于我的孩子。他只给她留了两栋房子和十分之一的家产，那对于她来说远远不够。所以她把主意打到了你们身上。”  
“她不该用这样的方法。我会讨厌她的。对了，”我手舞足蹈的比划。“那是你们的超能力吗？”  
“我们一直都瞒着你，因为你的能力觉醒得太晚了，我和Erik都以为你是个普通人。所以我们想等到你成年再告诉你。”  
“Wanda什么时候觉醒的？”  
“五岁。”  
我把他和万磁王之前的话对上了号，他们当时的确在讨论能力觉醒。Wanda不告诉我能力的事让我很受伤，我打算一辈子都不和她讲话了。  
“你和万磁王的能力是什么？”  
“简单来说，我能阅读他人思维。比如，Wanda并非有意要瞒着你。她不想让你因为是个普通人感到受伤。”博士说，“Erik可以控制磁场。”  
“我也能进化出你们的能力吗？”  
“你先学好现有的吧。”

事件就这样平息了。  
晚饭的时候万磁王把牛仔帽摘下来戴到了我的头上。帽子太大了，遮住了我的整张脸。  
“我能不戴它吗？”我问道。  
反正我已经攒了五十块，再有二十块我就能买自己的帽子了。我看中了一顶铁血战士头盔，准能在万圣节把人吓个半死。  
“当然，你今天可以提任何要求。”Xavier博士说道。  
“我想晚饭吃甜甜圈、肉丸、炸芝士条。饭后还想吃Kitkat和薯片，再把《阴风阵阵》打通关，明天早上我要吃莱丝莉店内的杯子蛋糕。”  
“想都别想。”万磁王说道。

饭后Xavier博士递给我一块Kitkat，（他特意避开万磁王。）“只能吃一块，否则到了你换牙的时候准疼得死去活来。”  
我犹豫着该不该告诉他我趁着他和万磁王洗盘子的时间已经吃掉了一整盒。  
洗三个盘子用不着两个人，他们还亲来亲去的。

“爹地的爸爸有很多钱吗？”我偷偷地问Wanda。  
“很多很多。”Wanda喝着可乐头也不抬地看着膝头的《外星牛仔》。“他是个亿万富翁呢。”  
“能买多少罐可乐？”  
“大约十万罐吧。”  
那可是很大一笔钱了。  
“他有那么多钱为什么要待在基诺沙？”  
她抬起头，“你确定要问我这种问题吗？”  
“基诺沙景色漂亮？还是万磁王脾气坏？”  
她的白眼快翻到屋外了。“有时候我希望我是个牛仔，谁敢多问我一个问题，我就给他一枪。”

一天后Xavier博士和万磁王突然对我和Wanda宣布，我们家有一个新成员了——我们的妹妹或是弟弟。  
“我更想要只刚毛猎狐梗。我已经给它起了名字，每天一个，到圣诞节和万圣节还有神秘名字。”  
万磁王叫了我的全名，我不知道那里惹到他了，他又罚我面壁。  
不知道未来的弟弟或妹妹叫什么，希望到时我能参与投票选择。  
我和Wanda的名字都是博士和万磁王投票选出的，否则以万磁王的意愿我恐怕要叫“羽扇豆十号”或者“老雪茄九号”、“腌黄瓜一号”等等。如果我能自己选名字我想叫“皮特罗•屋顶上的脚踏车骑士•基诺沙牧场骑手•秘密基地树屋守护者•尊敬的胖南瓜监护人•未来的毕加索•伽利略•萨利瓦多•不死奎托斯•世界全部巧克力持有者……兰谢尔。”这个名字不仅能烦死万磁王还能申请吉尼斯纪录。


	12. 番外二

Mpreg暗示

Erik做了个奇怪的梦。梦里他和Charles在林中散步，一对双胞胎远远跑在他们前面。他和Charles试图追上他们的时候，他们钻进林中不见了。  
Erik醒了，他睁开眼睛看了看表，不到三点，这个古怪的梦害得他只睡了两个小时。  
正当他闭起眼睛准备再度入睡的时候，他摸了摸身旁的床，床空着，Charles不见了。  
他听到天花板传来细微的响动，那是鞋底摩擦木板发出来的。  
接着他听见Charles颤抖地问道：“你确定吗？”  
隔了很长时间之后，他听见声音滑过天花板，似乎Charles扶着那里的木料坐了下来。  
“我没事，我只是不敢相信这是真的。”Charles的声音听起来有点惊慌失措。  
Erik意识到Charles正在同某个人通电话，那个人似乎讲了一大段话。  
隔了一会，Charles接着说道：“我没做好准备。我也不知道要不要告诉他。他肯定很难接受。”  
Erik猜测Charles提到的“他”应该指自己，毕竟这片土地两百英里内都找不出另一个人类了。  
“不用，这里什么都有。”  
Charles到底有什么事瞒着他，需要在大半夜如此小心地打电话？  
“我会考虑的。如果有需要，我会回去。”  
咔哒一声，Charles听起来像是从天花板上站了起来。  
“我也想你，Moira，拜。”  
Erik立刻闭上了眼睛，因为Charles轻手轻脚地从天花板爬下来，关上了天花板的隔板。  
Charles特意绕开了那块咯吱作响的地板，爬上了床，并脱掉衣服和鞋钻进毯子内。  
Erik装成无意识地翻身抱住了Charles，老天，Charles冷得像冰块一样。  
“Erik？”Charles叫他。  
Erik咕哝了一声并没有回答。他庆幸他们曾经约定过，没有他的准许Charles不准读他的思维，否则Charles肯定会发现他在装睡。  
他等了很久，直到Charles的呼吸变得均匀。他却再也睡不着了，他的脑子里盘旋着Charles说过的话，“我也不知道要不要告诉他。”以及，“我会回去。”  
“我也不知道要不要告诉他，我要和他分手。”  
“我也不知道要不要告诉他，我要回到温彻斯特。”  
“我也不知道要不要告诉他，我爱上了别人。”  
“如果知道他是谁，我要宰了他。”Erik愤怒地想。  
他没再试着回到梦境中，天一亮，他就下了床，穿戴整齐，走下了楼——他没忘记给Charles弄一份早餐。  
Erik把打包好的行李和帐篷搬到马背上的时候，Charles披着毯子从屋里走了出来。  
Charles的脸色苍白，看上去并没有睡好。他裹紧了身上的毯子问道：“你要去哪儿？”  
Erik没停下手里的活儿，他得把行李捆扎结实。“放牧。”  
Charles露出为难的表情，隔了一会，他说道：“我和你一起去。”  
“我必须去，但你没有必要。”  
“你有心事，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”Charles从毯子里伸出一只手放到Erik的手臂上。  
Charles没戴那枚戒指，Erik能感觉到那块金属正搁在Charles的上衣口袋里。  
“没什么，到了放牧的时间了，仅此而已。”Erik没好气地回答。  
说完他避开Charles的注视回到屋内取渔具，然后他注意到Charles的早餐剩了大半都没吃。  
“你不喜欢？”Erik问跟进屋内的Charles。  
“我没什么胃口。”Charles往楼上走，“等我一会，我准备行李。”  
Erik没再拒绝。

他们骑着马一前一后地慢慢走着，羊群跟在他们身后。绵羊一只紧挨着一只缓慢地移动在山间，像是一块流动的云朵。  
Erik骑着龙舌兰走在前面，Charles骑着羽扇豆跟在他身后。他们渐渐拉开了一段距离，但Erik一直集中精力跟踪着那块金属，确定着Charles的位置。  
那块金属从早上起就没变过地方，一直搁在Charles的口袋里。  
他们走了四个钟头，一路上没有任何交流。  
抵达营地的时候已是傍晚，Erik从马上卸下行李，清理了一块地方作为帐篷的建造地。  
“让我来帮忙吧。”Charles放下行李说道。  
“不用了，快好了。你待在——”Erik指向树下的一块地方，“那儿就好。”  
Charles好像不能适应自己无所事事地站在旁边看，他指了指森林深处。“我去捡点木柴。”  
Erik一边搭建帐篷，一边用能力感应Charles的位置，当感应到Charles并没有走远，他的心放了下来。  
建完帐篷，他拎着渔具走向河边。  
天色渐渐暗了下来，Erik拎着猎枪和水桶走回营地，他看到Charles已经把篝火升了起来，篝火上架着一只小锅，Charles肩上披着毯子，伸出一只手握着汤匙不停地搅拌着。  
羽扇豆和龙舌兰站在树下休息，羊群围在另一侧的草场里悠闲地吃着晚饭。  
走到篝火旁边，他留意锅里装着小半锅越橘，其中还夹杂着几颗蓝莓，闻起来带着一股股特别的酸味。  
汤汁已经快干了，Charles往锅里填了两匙柠檬水，又挤了小半管蜂蜜。  
Erik放下枪和水桶，从水桶中取出一条花鲗鱼，用小刀划开鱼的肚子，倒出内脏。  
Charles皱起眉头，“我不会吃它的，我受不了这味道。”  
Erik把那条鱼扔在地上，用沙土把它和内脏仔仔细细地盖住，然后用水把手冲洗了两遍。  
Charles的心思似乎全在那锅越橘酱上，他把锅子撤下来，小心地把果酱倒进一个瓶子里。  
Erik扯了一把夹着金雀花和石楠的灌木扔进火力，一阵灰白色的烟雾升起，摇晃着飞入空中。  
“这味道真难闻，像是变味的牛奶。”Charles捂着嘴巴冲着篝火咳了起来。  
“不能对着篝火咳嗦，会招来厄运。”*  
Charles没像往常那样立刻反驳，而是转过身小声咳嗦，Erik轻轻拍打着他的后背。  
“它的烟能驱散蚊虫。”等Charles好一点，Erik倒了杯威士忌。“喝吧。”  
“我不能喝。我很长时间都不会喝酒了。”  
“你怎么了？”  
Charles犹豫了一会，“我不知道该怎么说。”  
“那就别说了。”Erik凑近他，他别开了脸，往篝火里扔了一把柴草，篝火越烧越旺，冲淡了金雀花的味道。  
“如果你不能习惯，你就不该待在基诺沙。回温彻斯特去，你的一切都在那儿。你的房子，你的钱，你的朋友。”  
“还有那个混蛋。”Erik想。  
“你到底想说什么？你要赶我走吗？”  
Erik没有回答。  
Charles猛地站起身，毯子在他身上滑落。“好吧，放牧结束我就离开这里。”他往帐篷走去，半路上他转过身，“我想说，你是个混蛋！”  
草地沙沙的响声引起了Erik的注意，“别动！”  
“我不会听你的话了！”  
沙沙的声音更响了，Erik掏出枪，同时让那支放在篝火旁的猎枪浮在空中，枪口对准Charles身后，“听我的，别动。”  
一头巨大的棕熊从林间走了出来，它大概有六英尺五英寸高，毛发蓬乱，双眼血红。距离Charles不到五英尺远，树下的羽扇豆和龙舌兰吓得发出一声声嘶鸣。  
“别回头，慢慢走过来。”Erik把枪的子弹上了膛。  
Charles一步步往前走，那只熊紧跟在他身后移动。它走得很快，逐渐缩短了与Charles之间的距离。  
Charles停下来，Erik看到那只熊张开了嘴巴，发出巨大的吼声，嘴里喷出的口水滴答滴答掉落到Charles的肩膀上。  
即使离它有十英尺远，Erik仍然闻到了它嘴里浓重的血腥味。  
Erik的心脏仿佛被拧紧了。“我数到一，你就趴下。”  
Charles点了点头。  
“三。”  
“二。”  
“等等。”Charles说着把手指搭到了额际，那只熊停止了嘶吼，不动了。  
“Charles，快过来。”  
“相信我。”Charles转过身，手掌盖在熊的头上。““悔恨、痛苦、内疚，我理解你的感受。”  
熊闭上嘴巴，用鼻子嗅闻Charles，Charles抚摸熊的脖颈。“我明白，我知道你经历了什么。我知道那是怎样的痛苦。”  
熊发出低沉的带着疑问的吼声。  
Erik的全部注意力都集中在扳机上，如果它敢做出一点伤害Charles的举动，他绝对会把它做成馅饼。  
Charles凑近熊的耳边，说了一句话，Erik并没有听到。  
熊俯下身，嗅闻Charles的脸颊、肩膀、肚子，看到它的举动，Erik感到的心脏都快从胸腔里跳出来了。“它怎么了？”  
“她失去了孩子。可怜的小家伙。”Charles继续说，“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”  
熊低声呜咽了一声，后退了两步，钻进林中消失了踪影。  
Erik走过去紧紧地抱住了Charles。“我不能失去你。”  
Charles拍打着Erik的后背，“我没事。别赶我走了。”  
“我没有。你摘掉了戒指，”Erik松开他，“而且你有事瞒着我。我以为你要离开基诺沙。”  
“因为一些原因它不再合适了，所以我取下了它。我是要离开基诺沙，因为我要去医院，做一件很重要的事。我希望你能陪我一起去。”  
“医院？”Erik被完全弄糊涂了。  
Charles笑了，把手再度搭到额际。  
Erik的脑子里又出现了那个画面，他和Charles，以及那对双胞胎。  
“它是我的梦，可我不懂它是什么意思。”  
“你还不明白吗？它不是你的梦，它属于我。”  
Erik停顿了两秒，紧接着他被巨大的惊喜击中了，他结结巴巴地说：“可，可这怎么可能。”  
“没什么不可能的。”说完他吻住了Erik。  
Erik接受了这个吻，并让那枚改圈了的戒指浮起，再度环住Charles的无名指。

*出自《鱼王》

其实这篇是番外三，原本的番外二还卡着……


End file.
